El novio de mi madre
by Mariale Sparkies
Summary: Traducción. Bella Swan finalmente encontró un hombre en el que está interesada: Edward Cullen. ¿El problema? Está saliendo con su madre, Renée. AU. AH.
1. El novio de mi madre

**Disclaimer**: Twilight ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama la creó la autora _Peachylicious_, yo sólo la traduzco ;)

**Nota de la autora: **¡Holaa! Pues sí, todavía con tres historias pendientes, empiezo con otra xD Pues aquí les traigo otra historia de la autora de Rehenes. Es un tema que aquí en FF no se ha tratado mucho, y me parece demasiado original. Tiene drama y también trae muchas risas, se las recomiendo. Tal vez tarde un poco más que lo que hago con mis otras historias, ya que los capítulos son un poco largos.

¡Espero que les guste!

**Capítulo 1: El novio de mi madre**

**Bella POV**

"¡Bella!" Renée gritó frenéticamente desde el tope de las escaleras. "¡No encuentro las llaves del coche!"

Suspiré pesadamente y coloqué el libro que tenía en mis manos en la mesita. Me levanté y me deslicé hacia el comienzo de las escaleras. "Bueno, ¿cuál fue el último lugar en que las viste?"

Pude escucharla corriendo por el pasillo, hacia su habitación. "¡No lo sé! ¡Ayúdame a buscar!"

Me quedé completamente parada y resistí el impulso de rodar los ojos. Sostuve la barandilla y sacudí mi cabeza. Ella nunca va a cambiar, ¿cierto?

Renée corrió de vuelta hacia el pasillo y me echó una ojeada. "¡Por favor, Bella! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!"

Deseo poder decir que esto sólo ocurre una sola vez en un tiempo, pero, no. Esta es una típica noche. Renée, mi madre de cuarenta y dos años, va a llegar tarde para otra cita. Su vida se envuelve en el trabajo, salir, y por supuesto, yo. No sé dónde encuentra estos hombres con los que sigue saliendo. Está con uno nuevo antes de que yo pueda parpadear.

Está desesperada por volver a casarse ya que dijo que nadie la querrá cuando cumpla cuarenta y cinco. No entiendo por qué necesita compañía constantemente. Mírenme a mí. Tengo veinte años y soy perfectamente capaz de funcionar sin un novio. ¿Cuál es la gran cosa? ¿Acaso las personas no pueden simplemente disfrutar de la soledad? ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que tener a alguien importante? Nunca le vi el atractivo.

Parece que se necesita mucha energía y trabajo duro para tener una relación de larga duración. Todas las relaciones terminan de la misma forma, de todos modos. En angustia. Al menos, por lo que he visto. He escuchado de parejas que han estado casadas por veinte y tantos años pero eso siempre ha sido un mito para mí. Nunca he conocido una pareja que ha estado unida por más de diez años.

Honestamente creo que Renée no ha estado en una relación que dure más de un año desde que conoció a Charlie, mi padre. Quiere volverse a casar pero no puede encontrar a un hombre que mantenga su interés el tiempo suficiente. Me dijo que le gusta la parte del principio en las relaciones. Cuando todo es nuevo y excitante. Pero después se aburre. Dice que no ha encontrado todavía el hombre correcto. Yo digo que no hay hombre correcto. No creo en almas gemelas ni nada de esas estupideces de cuentos de hadas.

Supongo que ya has conocido una persona que tenga intereses y gustos similares a los tuyos y que empiece desde ahí. Renée simplemente va por el hombre apuesto que puede poner una sonrisa en el rostro de ella. Ella no le da importancia a la compatibilidad.

¿Pero quién soy yo para criticarla? Nunca he tenido un novio en realidad. He salido en unas cuantas citas pero ninguna ha mantenido mi interés. Tal vez simplemente estoy destinada a estar sola. Y eso está perfectamente bien conmigo.

"¡Bella!" Renée me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"¿Has revisado dentro de tu bolso?" pregunté.

"¡Sí!"

"¿El mostrador del baño?"

"¡Sí!"

"¿Cocina?"

"¡Sí, Bella!"

"¿Lavadero?"

"¡Sí!"

"¿El bolsillo?"

"Sí..." pausó. "No." Levantó un dedo. "Un minuto."

Vi cómo miraba hacia abajo por detrás para revisar sus bolsillos y esperé por unos pocos segundos antes de escuchar las llaves zangolotear.

"¡Las encontré!" salió de su habitación y corrió hacia abajo por las escaleras para arrojar sus brazos a mi alrededor. "¡Eres una salvavidas, Bells!"

El fuerte perfume en el que se bañó me hizo atragantarme y toser, y la aparté de mi suavemente. "Dios, mamá." Sacudí una mano al frente de mi rostro. "¿Estás tratando de matarme con eso?"

"Tonta, Bella." Caminó a mi lado y hacia el espejo que estaba colgando en la pared. Agitó su cabello e hizo un mohín. "¿Crees que debería recogerme el pelo o dejarlo así?"

Me encogí de hombros indiferentemente. "Lo que tú prefieras."

"¡Oh, vamos, Bella!" Arregló su blusa. "Ayúdame aquí. ¿Cómo lucen las chicas de tu clase?"

Fruncí las cejas mientras me inclinaba hacia la mesita y recogía mi botella de agua. "¿Por qué?"

Tomé un trago mientras ella hablaba. "Estoy interesada en cómo es la competencia. El chico con el que voy a salir esta noche es alrededor de tu edad."

Eso fue lo que tomó para que me atragantara con la bocanada de agua y la escupiera. _¡¿Dijo qué?!_

Reée me miró y colocó una mano en su cadera. "Bella," regañó. "¿Podrías no hacer eso sobre el mueble?

Me limpié la boca con el dorso de mi mano. "Uh, lo siento. No fue intencional."

Volvió a arreglar su ropa y cabello.

"¿Creo que debo tener un problema con mis oídos porque sonó como si dijeras que tu nuevo novio tiene _mi_ edad?"

Miró a mi reflejo en el espejo mientras se aplicaba lápiz labial. "No es mi novio, Bella. Sólo estamos saliendo."

"Mamá." Dije en el tono que los padres usan cuando están a punto de sermonear a sus hijos. "Es un niño. Eso está tan... mal."

Suspiró y se volteó para encararme. "Él es un adulto, Bella. Además, es mayor que tú."

"¿Cuán mayor?" cerré mis ojos y crucé los dedos. "Por favor di que al menos tiene treinta."

"Tiene veintitrés."

Mis ojos se abrieron. "¡Madre!"

Me dio una mirada inocente. "¿Qué?"

"¿Desde cuándo empezaste a asaltar cunas?"

Rodó los ojos. "Vamos, Bella. He estado saliendo con hombres de mi misma edad por años ahora y no he llegado muy lejos. Creo que es hora de probar cosas nuevas."

"¿Saliendo con niños?" pregunté incrédulamente.

"Es un adulto."

"Apenas." farfullé. "Probablemente fui al colegio con él." Me congelé. Oh, ¡por favor dime que no lo conozco!

"Lo dudo, Bella," replicó y se volteó para encarar el espejo. "Acaba de mudarse aquí de Alaska."

Suspiré en alivio. Gracias a dios que no es nadie con quien fui al colegio. Eso sería humillante. Puedo imaginarme entrar en mi reunión de secundaria con él, y estar como que "Chicas, recuerdan a inserta-un-nombre-aquí, ¿verdad? Tan sólo estaba a tres años adelante de nosotras en el colegio. ¿Recuerdan cómo a todas nos gustaba él en secundaria y pensábamos que lucía como todo un gran besador? Bueno, mi madre puede asegurarlo. Qué mal que no tuvimos una oportunidad con él antes de que se convirtiera en todo un Ashton Kutcher **(1)**, ¿eh?" Sí, ese sería un recuerdo apreciable.

Ugh...¿Y si esta relación funciona y ella se casa con él? ¿Qué tipo de brindis de boda les daría yo? "Hey, nuevo padrastro, creo que nos llevaremos genial ya que podremos recordar el haber crecido en los 90 mientras mi madre se mece en su mecedora, tejiendo una bufanda y tarareando canciones que nunca hemos escuchado. Y no te preocupes por tus hijos futuros porque yo los recogeré del hospital cuando tu visites a mamá en el asilo de ancianos."

Me forcé a mí misma a enfocarme en el tiempo presente. "¿Y si es algún tipo de buscador de millonarias, mamá? Escucho sobre esos tipos en las noticias todo el tiempo."

"Bella," se volteó para encararme de nuevo. "Mira a tu alrededor."

Miré mis alrededores e inmediatamente entendí su punto. Ciertamente no éramos ricas. Apenas éramos de clase media. Renée definitivamente no es el tipo de mujer que jóvenes hambrientos de dinero perseguirían. Tal vez a este chico le gusta mi madre de verdad. Ew. Acababa de recordar que a él estaban enseñando a usar el retrete mientras yo era una recién nacida. Esto es tan perturbador. ¿Acaso no puede encontrar una mujer de su edad? ¿Acaso está horriblemente desfigurado o algo parecido?

Suspiré y alcé mis brazos sobre mi cabeza. "Lo que sea. Es tu vida. Sólo que, por favor, no des detalles sobre éste, ¿sí?"

Renée rió. "Deberías ver su pecho desnudo. Tiene unos abdominales y cuando me rocé contra él..."

Atasqué mis dedos en mis oídos. "¡No escucho! ¡No puedo escucharte!"

Renée plantó un beso en mi mejilla y huyó de la casa para encontrarse con su cita. ¿Me pregunto si terminará con esposas si un oficial de policía los encuentra juntos? Claro, él es técnicamente un adulto pero todavía debería de ser ilegal. Creo que debería haber una regla de diez años de diferencia.

**UN MES DESPUÉS**

Revolví la pasta en el agua hervida mientras Renée se movía silenciosamente detrás de mí y echaba un vistazo sobre mi hombro.

"¿Qué haces?"

Coloqué la gran cuchara de plástico en el mostrador. "Espagueti. Las chicas vienen esta noche."

Se alejó abrió el refrigerador. "¿Ya es la noche de películas?"

"Sip." Me subí sobre el mostrador y me incliné hacia atras hasta que mi cabeza chocó contra el gabinete. "Ow," me contraje de dolor.

"Ten cuidado, cariño." Extendió su brazo detrás de mí y agarró un vaso. "¿Adivina a dónde Edward me llevará esta noche?"

¿Edward? ¿Quién es Edward? Pensé por un momento. _¡Oooh!_ Cierto. El chico con el que ha estado saliendo por un mes. El niño. Todavía no lo he conocido. Estoy sorprendida de que hayan durado tanto pero estoy feliz por mi mamá. Ha estado brillando positivamente por el último mes. Nunca la había visto tan feliz y tan llena de dicha. Siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro en estos días.

"Mmm... ¿McDonalds?" adiviné con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Me pegó en el hombro juguetonamente. "No. ¿Conoces ese lujoso restaurante italiano que se inauguró hace un par de meses?"

Alcé mis cejas. "Wow. Impresionante. Tienes que hacer una reservación semanas antes para entrar allí."

Sonrió. "Lo sé. ¿Adivina quién es el dueño?"

"¿Quién?"

Su sonrisa se amplió.

Mis cejas se alzaron más. "¡No!"

Ella asintió y rió. "¡Sí!"

"Sólo tiene veintitrés y tiene su propio restaurante? Así se hace mamá. Sabes cómo elegirlos."

Suspiró soñadoramente. "Lo sé. Sabía que trabajaba en un restaurante pero no me dijo hasta el otro día que en realidad era dueño del lugar. Aparentemente quería que nos conociéramos el uno al otro antes de decirme."

Asentí con la cabeza. "Lo entiendo. Así que, ¿te va a llevar allí esta noche?"

"Seguro que sí," pausó y me miró por un momento. "¿Todavía estás buscando trabajo?"

Me congelé. "¡Mamá!"

"¿Qué?"

"Por favor dime que no le rogaste ofrecerme un trabajo."

"¡Claro que no!" dijo defensivamente. "Ocurrió que mencioné que estabas enviando solicitudes a todas partes pero nadie te está contratando y él dijo algo sobre posiblemente encontrar un puesto para ti."

Gemí. "Oh, mamá. No debiste de hacer eso."

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Y si trabajo para él y las cosas entre ustedes dos no funcionan? ¿Sabes cuán incómodo sería eso? Él probablemente me despediría y llamaría a todos a los que conoce para decirles que nunca me contraten y arruinará completamente mi vida."

Ella rió. "Creo que te estás sobrepasando."

Las dos nos mantuvimos en silencio por un momento. Mi cabeza de pronto se alzó. "Espera."

Ella saltó, sorprendida por mi voz. "¿Qué?"

"¿Le hablaste sobre mí?"

Me dio una mirada culpable. "Bueno...no realmente. Me refiero, preguntó por ti un par de veces y..."

"¿Preguntó por mí?" Alcé una ceja. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque quiere saber sobre el amor de mi vida." Se inclinó hacia adelante y me dio un beso en la sien.

Gemí. "Espero que no le hayas dicho nada vergonzoso."

"¡Claro que no!"

El timbre sonó y las dos dirigimos nuestras cabezas hacia la puerta principal.

Me miró con una tonta expresión en su rostro. "¿Quieres conocerlo?"

"Mamá...Yo-yo...no...sé," tartamudeé.

"Oh, ¡vamos!" Me jaló del brazo haciéndome saltar fuera del mostrador. "He estado con él por un mes y quiero que me digas qué piensas."

Coloqué mis cabellos detrás de mis orejas tímidamente. "Está bien."

Sonrió brillantemente. "Gracias, bebé." Me dio un suave empujón. "Abre la puerta. Dile que estaré lista en cinco minutos."

Me volteé abruptamente para encararla. "¡¿Qué?! ¿Vas a dejarme sola con él?"

"Oh, vamos, Bella," rogó. "No te morderá. Además, quiero que hables con él por un par de minutos. Hazme saber qué es lo que piensas. ¿Por favor?"

Gimoteé y quise pisar muy fuerte contra el suelo como una niña terca. ¿Cuál es el problema? Todo lo que tengo que hacer es abrir la puerta y hacer una pequeña conversación con el _joven_ novio de mi madre.

Estuve haciendo un mohín todo el camino hacia la puerta y miré sobre mi hombro para ver a mi madre guiñarme un ojo, y después desaparecer escaleras arriba. Con un profundo suspiro, abrí la puerta.

_Oh. Dios. Mío._

El hombre parado al frente de mí....¡_whoa_! Creo que me he enamorado. Nunca he visto alguien tan hermoso como él. Es alto, delgado pero levemente muscular con cabello bronce y brillantes ojos verdes que penetraban mi alma. Mi respiración se entrecortó. Es..._no tengo palabras. Wow._

"Hola," su suave voz aterciopelada me sacó de mi trance. Hasta su voz es increíblemente atractiva.

Esperen un minuto. ¿Él no es...? ¿Es este Edward? ¿El Edward de Renée?

"Hola," repliqué mansamente.

"Soy Edward." Extendió su mano hacia mí y yo la observé por un segundo demasiado largo antes de tomarla con mi temblorosa mano.

"Bella." Nuestra piel hizo contacto y sentí una extraña ola de electricidad fluir entre nosotros.

Eso _nunca_ me había pasado antes. Creo que él también la sintió porque de repente me miró cautelosamente y apartó su mano. Miré detrás de mí y esperé que Renée aparecería de su escondite ahora. No quiero hablar con Edward. No quiero estar cerca de él. Me atrae el novio de mi mamá. Eso no es bueno. Para nada.

* * *

  
¿Qué les pareció? :D Ya sé, eso de Renée y Edward es un tanto increíble xD

Dejen reviews para saber si les gustó :D

**(1)** Bella hace la comparación de 'Ashton Kutcher' por que él está casado con Demi Moore, una mujer mucho mayor que él. Como unos diez años, no lo sé. xD

Gracias por leer!

-Mariale.


	2. La hija de mi novia

**Nota:** Holaa..! Pues muchas gracias a los que han leído el primer capítulo y han agregado la traducción a sus favs! Aunque para ser sincera, me esperaba más reviews xD De todos modos, espero que les guste este capi, que es de EPOV :)

**Capítulo 2: La hija de mi novia**

**Edward POV**

"Hey, hombre," mi hermano saludó mientras se sentaba en el largo sofá y abría la botella de cerveza. "El juego empieza esta noche."

"Me temo que tendrás que verlo solo," dije mientras palmeaba mis bolsillos para estar seguro de tenerlo todo. Billetera, lista. Teléfono, listo. Llaves del coche, listas. "Tengo una cita esta noche."

Emmett alzó una ceja. "¿Con esa mujer que conocimos en la galería la semana pasada?"

Asentí con la cabeza una vez y pasé mis dedos por mi revuelto cabello. Esta es mi primera cita desde mi separación con Tanya y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba un poco nervioso. Tanya y yo habíamos estado juntos desde la secundaria y yo pensé seriamente en proponerle semanas antes de soltarme la gran bomba. Estaba embarazada. Embarazada de nueve semanas. ¿Y donde estaba yo hace nueve semanas? Haciendo turismo en Italia con mi padre. _Sin_ Tanya. ¿Una dama con clase, huh?

"Hombre, ¡eso es genial!" dijo mientras apoyaba sus piernas en la mesa de café. "¡Las mujeres mayores son excelentes en la cama!"

Me estremecí mientras la imagen de Emmett revolcándose con mujeres mayores en la cama aparecía en mi cabeza. Asqueroso.

"Seguro," dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta. "Regresaré tarde en la noche. Trata de no quemar el lugar."

Emmett hizo un saludo. "Señor, sí, señor."

Emmett es mi mayor y extremadamente irresponsable hermano. Había estado viviendo en un pequeño apartamento con una chica que apenas conocía. Hace un par de meses, lo encontré parado en mi porche de enfrente, mojado por la lluvia y me informó que la chica lo echó luego de un caluroso argumento. Por lo que dejé que se quedara. Sus actividades diarias incluyen dormir todo el día, ir de fiesta toda la noche, engullir comida chatarra y tragar grandes cantidades de alcohol. Como hace para tener una nueva chica cada noche, nunca lo sabré.

"¡Oh, hey, Eddie!" Emmett extendió sus dedos hacia mí y mi mano se congeló en la perilla de la puerta. "Pregúntale a tu nueva chica si tiene una hermana... o una hija." Rió.

Rodé los ojos. "Si tiene una hija, la niña probablemente no tendrá más de 12."

Su rostro se contorsionó en una expresión de disgusto. "Pregunta sobre la hermana."

"Sí, lo haré." Mi tono escurría sarcasmo y salí de la casa.

Nunca imaginé que saldría con una mujer casi dos décadas mayor que yo pero había algo sobre ella. Llamó mi atención inmediatamente, y eso era extraño. Muy extraño. Estoy acostumbrado a que mujeres jóvenes se lancen sobre mí pero son fáciles de ignorar. La mayor razón fue porque había estado en una relación monógama con Tanya por ocho años. Al menos, _yo_ era monógamo.

Ahora, la razón por la que podía ignorarlas era porque me molestaban. Tanya fue la única mujer con la que tuve una relación seria y aparentemente la única mujer de mi edad que podía soportar tener cerca. Detestaba sus habladoras y ruidosas amigas pero descubrí que estaba perfectamente cómodo con mujeres mayores. Eran maduras y no hacían juegos infantiles. Dudo que saldré con chicas de mi edad o más jóvenes en algún momento cercano. Además, Renée parece una buena mujer. Definitivamente puedo ver algo resurgir entre nosotros.

----------

Una hora más tarde, Renée y yo caminábamos por el malecón y conversábamos sobre cualquier cosa. Ningún tema estuvo intacto. Discutimos sobre deportes, religiones, películas, música, etc. Estaba disfrutando inmensamente y ya estaba contemplando el invitarla para una segunda cita.

"Charlie fue mi primer amor," Renée habló mientras nos acercábamos a la barandilla y nos inclinábamos para ver el océano y las brillantes estrellas. "Desafortunadamente, nos separamos y yo quería algo más. Quería hacer algo con mi vida. Él estaba feliz con vivir en un pueblo pequeño y repetir lo mismo cada día como un estricto programa. Hice una difícil decisión y me fui con nuestra hija."

Volteé mi cabeza para mirarla. "No sabía que tenías una hija."

Sonrió para sí misma. "Su nombre es Bella. Ella es mi todo."

Volví a mirar a las estrellas. "¿Visita a su padre?"

"Solía hacerlo. Cuando era más joven." Se inclinó hacia adelante e inhaló la esencia del océano combinado con barbacoa, palomitas y galletas. Podíamos escuchar risas y conversaciones sin sentido en la distancia. "Dejó de visitar Forks al terminar la secundaria pero Charlie ha pasado por aquí unas pocas veces desde eso."

¿Luego de secundaria? Bella no era una niña pequeña entonces. Era...¿una adulta? ¿Estoy saliendo con una mujer que tiene una hija adulta? "¿Cuántos años tiene?" Solté.

Ladeó su cabeza, obviamente nerviosa por decirme la edad de su hija. "Es... más joven que tú." Pausó por un par de minutos y me pregunté si eso era todo lo que iba a ofrecer pero volvió a hablar. "Tenía toda la intención de decirte su edad pero luego de su reacción esta noche..." Su voz se desvaneció y se encogió de hombros. "Casi me sentí como una... cazadora de niños."

Volteé mi cuerpo hacia ella. "Hey." Alcé su mentón para que me mirara. "No tengo problema con nuestra diferencia de edad." Busqué sus ojos y ella pareció apreciar mi declaración. "¿Y tú?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "Para nada."

"No te preocupes por lo que los demás piensen de nosotros. Somos adultos legales con consentimiento."

Su rostro se iluminó. "Tiene veinte años."

¿Veinte? Wow. Estaba esperando dieciocho. Tal vez diecinueve. Soy tres años mayor que su hija. No es de extrañar que la chica se haya vuelto loca. Yo probablemente hubiera explotado si Esme me dijera que está saliendo con un hombre de alrededor de mi edad.

"Estudia segundo año en la universidad." continuó. "El colegio no está muy lejos de aquí por lo que todavía vive en casa."

"¿Qué está estudiando?"

"Periodismo," respondió rápidamente.

Asentí con la cabeza, no seguro de qué decir.

Nuestra cita terminó un par de horas después. La llevé hasta su coche y le di un beso en la mejilla. Los dos dijimos que la pasamos bien y le prometí llamarla en algún momento durante la semana para volver a salir.

Después de todo, la noche estuvo bastante bien. Aunque todavía estaba un poco inquieto por lo de la hija. Ella obviamente no aprueba y me pregunto cómo reaccionará si algun día nos encontramos. ¿Me sermoneará por salir con su madre? ¿Me interrogará por mis intenciones? ¿Tratará de envenenarme y tirar mi cuerpo en el mar?

Suspiré y conduje de vuelta a casa en silencio.

**UN MES DESPUÉS**

"Alice," llamé hacia la cocina y me acerqué a la pequeña mujer parada al frente de la estufa. "La mesa 12 se quejó por encontrar una hebra de cabello en la salsa a la marinera."

Alice es mi empleada más nueva y una vieja amiga de la familia. Desde que nos conocemos el uno al otro de toda la vida, le ofrecí un trabajo en el momento en que se quejó por no encontrar trabajo debido a que nadie está contratando.

Apuntó a la cima de su cabeza. "¡Apenas tengo cabello!"

"No era tuyo," dije antes de que empezara a gimotear. "Era largo y rubio."

Los dos miramos a la camarera que acababa de entrar en la cocina.

"Rosalie," los dos dijimos al unísono.

Envié mi atención de vuelta a Alice. "Arregla la orden, regresaré ahora."

Pisoteé hacia afuera para tener una pequeña conversación con Rosalie. En mi mente instantáneamente apareció la noche en que le mencioné a Renée que podría tener una entrevista con Bella para un trabajo en el restaurante. Tal vez tenga un puesto libre para una nueva camarera en un minuto. Normalmente no estoy tan tenso pero el restaurante todavía es nuevo y hay que defender su reputación. Sólo quiero el mejor personal sirviendo a los clientes. No quería escuchar ningún rumor sobre un pelo u objetos extraños en el medio de las comidas.

Terminé dándole una advertencia a Rosalie y le pedí que por favor mantuviera su cabello apartado de la comida. Luego de que Rosalie regresara a trabajar, le recordé a Alice que estaré llevando a Renée para cenar esta noche y que si hay algún problema, estaré allí.

----------

Aparqué al frente de la casa de Renée y salí del coche. Esta es la primera vez que he estado aquí y era un lugar decente. Un poco pequeño pero eso no me molestaba. Di pasos lentos hacia el porche y llamé al timbre.

Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y esperé un par de minutos antes de que abrieran la puerta.

No habían palabras lo suficientemente buenas para describirla. La mujer más hermosa que antes había visto estaba parada del otro lado de la puerta y mi boca casi se soltó abierta. Tenía un cabello marrón oscuro largo y fluido, y grandes ojos marrones chocolates. Sus labios eran gruesos y su estructura ósea era perfecta. Era una chica pequeña. No más alta de 1,62, supuse. Su cuerpo era delgado y tenía largas piernas a pesar de su altura.

"Hola," pude decir luego de salir de mi trance.

"Hola," respondió suavemente y casi sonaba...¿nerviosa?

¿Acaso estoy viendo a la hija de Renée? Oh, definitivamente esta va a ser una relación incómoda.

"Soy Edward," extendí mi mano hacia ella y la aceptó lentamente.

Habló en el momento en que nuestra piel hizo contacto. "Bella."

Una corriente invisible chispeó mientras nuestras manos se bloquearon. Me asusté y la miré antes de soltar mi mano. No sé cómo haré para mantener mi relación con Renée mientras Bella esté cerca. Especialmente si la contrato en el restaurante. Debí de haber pedido ver a la chica _antes_ de seguir adelante con Renée. Hubiera prevenido la cantidad de shock que siento ahora mismo.

Si esto no funciona con Renée, voy a tener que establecer una regla que diga _'No hijas hermosas_' antes de salir con una mujer.

Bella miró sobre su hombro, hacia la casa y yo me moví incómodamente. Luego de varios segundos, volvió a mirarme y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"¿Quieres entrar?" Preguntó.

Respiré profundamente. Estoy adentro en un paseo al infierno.

* * *

Jaja, Edward está en problemas xD

Espero que les haya gustado ,comenten :D

El próximo capi se llama: _Vampiros y huevos._

Gracias por leer!

-Mariale


	3. Vampiros y huevos

**Capítulo 3 - Vampiros y huevos**

**BELLA**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que vi a Edward Cullen, el novio de veintitrés años de mi madre. Renée lo ha mencionado de vez en cuando pero afortunadamente, no he tenido contacto directo con él de nuevo. Espero que siga de esa forma por el resto de la duración de su relación. No puede durar para siempre. ¿Verdad?

Suspiré pesadamente y escuché la lluvia martillar el techo. Me estiré en mi cama, sobre las sábanas y encarando el borde de la cama. Mi cabeza está enterrada en una novela que ya he leído un montón de veces, pero no puedo concentrarme. Ya he leído el mismo párrafo al menos cinco veces pero no puedo filtrar ninguna palabra.

Tengo hambre y mi mente está constantemente deambulando comida. Huevos, específicamente. Puedo imaginarme a mí misma en la cocina, abriendo un par de huevos y mirarlos chisporrotear en la sartén antes de meterlos en mi boca. El ansia me está volviendo loca pero estoy demasiado asustada para salir de la seguridad de mi habitación.

Miré hacia el reloj digital en mi mesita de noche. Dos de la madrugada. Sé que Renée está en casa...en su cama...haciendo dios sabe qué cosa. La escuché entrar a la casa hace un par de horas. Fue bastante vocal y ruidosa cuando entró a trompicones. Instantáneamente supe que no estaba sola. Lo trajo a _él_ a casa. Por primera vez. Y no lo he escuchado irse.

Me estremecí ante la posibilidad de lo que estuvieran haciendo en este mismo minuto. Asqueroso. Hice una mueca y me cubrí los ojos, como si pudiera protegerme a mí misma de mis imágenes mentales.

Me rodé sobre mi espalda, exasperada. Y arrojé el libro al otro lado de la cama sin importarme en ser suave. Tengo hambre. Y quiero huevos. Ahora.

Un gemido escapó de mis labios mientras me empujé a mí misma de la cama y caminé de puntillas hacia la puerta de mi cuarto. Presioné mi oreja contra la puerta, y escuché intensamente por algún signo de movimiento...o gemidos. Me estremecí de nuevo y sentí la bilis subir por mi garganta. Pero afortunadamente, no había nada. Ningún sonido.

Giré el pomo de la puerta y saqué mi cabeza hacia el oscuro pasillo. Nada. Abrí más la puerta y salí de mi cuarto. Me deslicé cerca del cuarto de Renée y me estremecí mientras me la imaginaba envuelta alrededor del cuerpo de Edward. _Yuck. ¡Para! ¡Es tu madre!_

El suelo crujió debajo de mis pies y yo cerré mis ojos fuertemente. Espero que no hayan escuchado eso. Seguí caminando y descendí lentamente por las escaleras. Tomándome mi tiempo con cada escalón. Lenta y cuidadosamente para no hacer ningún sonido.

Alcancé la base de las escaleras, caminé a través de la sala de estar y casi llego a la cocina pero algo me detuvo. Un muy pequeño movimiento llamó mi atención y me volteé. Estaba negro por lo que no podía ver nada. Mis ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad luego de varios momentos y pude distinguir un perfil en el sofá. Oh, dios. No me digan que están aquí. Juntos. Abrazados en el sofá. Espero que lleven la ropa puesta. Ugh. ¡Yo me siento en el sofá! Aunque ya no más. Ni de broma. No hasta que lo depure y lo desinfecte.

Respiré severamente y caminé hacia atrás hasta que estuve en la cocina. ¿Continúo con la caza de huevos? ¿O corro escaleras arribas y me escondo? Ugh. De verdad que quiero mis huevos. Ya puedo prácticamente saborearlos ahora. Y estoy tan cerca de mi deseo. Pero no quiero que me escuchen. Ya probablemente saben que estoy aquí. Así que...ugh. Qué diablos, ¿por qué no? Cuando una mujer quiere huevos, obtiene huevos.

Me agaché silenciosamente para sacar una sartén debajo del gabinete del mostrador pero mi plan no fue exactamente de acuerdo al plan. Tan pronto como agarré el mango y lo tiré hacia mí, las otras ollas y sartenes que estaban sepultados debajo hicieron sonidos metálicos al juntarse y yo me encogí. Levanté las otras ollas y sartenes del sartén que yo quería y cuando finalmente lo liberé, solté los demás y chocaron contra el fondo del gabinete. _Suave, Bella. Muy suave._

Si Renée todavía no sabía que estaba en la cocina, ciertamente lo sabe ahora. Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza. Escucharé sobre esto mañana. Miré hacia el reloj en el microondas. Bueno, hoy más tarde.

Me levanté y coloqué la sartén en la estufa antes de dirigirme al refrigerador para agarrar mis preciados huevos y los otros contenidos que quiero con ellos.

Cuando tuve todo reunido en el mostrador, abrí la caja de cartón de huevos y saqué uno de los huevos. Lo sostuve en mi mano y escuché algo detrás de mí. El cabello de detrás de mi cuello se levantó, solté un grito ahogado y me volteé simultáneamente. La cocina estaba iluminada por el tenue resplandor de la luz de arriba de la estufa y no podía ver exactamente cada detalle de mi intruso. Pero sabía quién era. Y no era la mujer a la que llamo mamá. Era un hombre. Un hombre muy, muy guapo. El novio de mi madre. Edward.

Tragué.

"Uh," murmuré estúpidamente. "¿Hola?"

La esquina de un lado de sus labios se torció hacia arriba y mi respiración se cortó. Gah.

"Hola," replicó suavemente.

"Lo siento," dije bruscamente. "Sé que es muy tarde. Tú y mi mamá probablemente están tratando de dormir pero de verdad tengo mucha hambre ahora, así que..."

Tenía una divertida expresión en su rostro. "No puedo hablar por tu madre, porque ella está arriba en su cuarto, seguramente ya dormida pero tú no me despertaste. Ya estaba levantado. No he podido dormir todavía."

Tomé mi tiempo para procesar lo que dijo. "Oh," fruncí mis cejas. ¿Renée está en su cuarto? ¿Por qué él no está con ella? Acaso hizo su..._trabajo_ y después simplemente escapó a la sala de estar? O...tal vez...¿no hubo ningún revolcón en las sábanas?

Rió ante mi estado confundido. "Fuimos a un club esta noche y estábamos bastante embriagados por lo que una amiga de Renée nos trajo aquí." Dijo, explicando su presencia.

"Oh. Ya veo," me volví hacia mis huevos. "Así que, ¿estás atrapado aquí entonces?"

"Sólo hasta que mi hermano se despierte y me venga a buscar para poder buscar mi auto."

"Mmm," murmuré. "Sabes, no pareces muy borracho."

Rió ligeramente. "No lo estoy. Sólo un poco mareado ahora." Lo escuché moverse más cerca hacia mí. "Así que, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Huevos. He estado deseándolos por una hora. Traté de suprimir la ansia de hacerlos pero al final...bueno, estoy aquí, haciendo huevos...a las dos de la mañana. Así que, obviamente, mi ansia ganó."

"Qué, ¿estás embarazada o algo?"

Bufé en una forma muy impropia de una mujer. "Psh. Tienes que tener sexo para poder embarazarte."

Unos pocos segundos pasaron antes de que me congelara y me diera cuenta exactamente de lo que acababa de admitir. El aire se llenó de tensión y yo volteé los huevos sobre la sartén.

"Así que," Edward rompió el incómodo silencio. "¿Siempre te despiertas a las dos de la mañana para hacer huevos?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Ya estaba despierta. No duermo mucho."

Se inclinó contra el mostrador y observó los huevos en la sartén. "¿Qué haces cuando no puedes dormir?"

"Cocino huevos," le sonreí. "O leo, usualmente. Que es lo que estaba haciendo antes de que mi ansia decidiera aparecer."

"Ah. ¿Qué estás leyendo? ¿Jane Austen? ¿Danielle Steel?"

Rodé mis ojos juguetonamente. "No. El misterio de Salem's Lot - Stephen King."

Asintió con su cabeza aprobatoriamente. "Uno de mis favoritos."

Sonreí para mí misma mientras alcanzaba sobre mí dos platos del gabinete. "Ya lo he leído al menos veinte veces. Amo los vampiros. Solía fantasear que este chico con el que fui al colegio era..." Mi voz se desvaneció y coloqué los huevos en los platos. ¿Por qué le estoy diciendo esto? ¿Por qué incluso le estoy hablando? Sacudí mi cabeza. "Olvídalo."

"No, dime." Insistió.

Bajé mi cabeza en vergüenza y presioné mis labios juntos antes de sacudir mi cabeza vehementemente.

Le entregué un plato a Edward y casi me eché a reír cuando le miré por la esquina de mi ojo. Tenía un ridículo mohín en sus labios. "¿Por favor?" Preguntó dulcemente y yo suspiré pesadamente.

"Está bien," me senté sobre el mostrador, agarré mi plato y le apunté con mi tenedor. "Pero no te atrevas a reírte."

Me enseñó una sonrisa torcida. "Prometo que no me reiré."

No le creí. Pero decidí que le diría de todos modos. "Bien, ya te dije que me gustan los vampiros. Solía estar...como que...obsesionada con ellos." Sentí mi rostro calentarse y me mordí el labio inferior. Esto está mal. No debería estar comiendo huevos en el medio de la noche con el novio de mi madre mientras ella está durmiendo. "No quiero hablar sobre ello."

"Oh, vamos, ¿por favor?" pestañeó sus grandes ojos hacia mí y no pude evitar la gran sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro. "Compartiré un vergonzoso secreto sobre mí si tú me dices el tuyo."

Me mordí mi labio de nuevo y reí como una colegiala siendo deslumbrada por el capitán del equipo de fútbol. "Bien. Tú ganas. Me rindo."

Sonrió triunfalmente y yo me sonrojé. _Dios. Esa sonrisa. Tan increíble._

_Ah. Para. Fuera de los límites._

"Ok," empecé, "Estaba este chico que me gustaba en secundaria..." fue probablemente mi imaginación pero juro que Edward se tensó un poco. "De todos modos, yo era realmente tímida y tenía demasiado miedo de hablar con él. Había algo sobre él que era tan diferente. Tan misterioso y atrayente. Al menos, para mí. Ninguna de las otras chicas realmente le prestaban mucha atención. Él no era el chico popular. Creo que me gustaba porque simplemente era...él. No le importaba lo que los demás pensaban." Sacudí una mano despectivamente. "De todas maneras, me estoy desviando. Así que, una noche, me dormí mientras estaba viendo una película. Una película de vampiros. Y tuve un sueño esa noche. Un sueño muy vívido que todavía recuerdo." Bajé mi cabeza y me reí de mí misma. "Soñé que el chico que me gustaba gateaba a través de la ventana de mi habitación para beber mi sangre."

Miré hacia Edward quien tenía una ceja alzada y lucía divertido. Asintió su cabeza hacia mí, como diciendo 'continúa'.

Mi rostro seguramente estaba de un rojo brillante para este punto. "Así que, gateó hacia mí y..."

Noté los hombros de Edward sacudiéndose ligeramente por la risa que estaba tratando de suprimir.

"¡Dijiste que no te reirías!" Medio gemí y medio reí.

"No me estoy riendo." Su voz era tensa, obviamente tratando de controlarse. Se aclaró la garganta y se enserió. "Continúa, por favor. Estaba gateando...¿como un bebé?"

Le di una mirada molesta. "No. Como un depredador a punto de atacar a su presa."

"¿No debería ser más como una posición agazapada para que así pueda saltar y..." Un chorro de risas salió de su boca. "....morder..." se aclaró la garganta. "...tu garganta."

Bien. Definitivamente tiene un poco de alcohol en él. Le observé con una expresión neutra. Lo que sólo hizo que riera más fuerte.

"Lo siento. ¡Lo siento! Ya paro." Finalmente se calmó, y yo crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y lo miré sospechosamente. "Lo prometo. No más risas." Hizo señas hacia mí. "Continúa, por favor."

Yo refunfuñé pero igualmente continué. "Como decía, gateó hacia mí, sus ojos eran de un rojo brillante y su boca estaba llena de veneno por la sed de mi sangre. Pero en eso me salí de la cama y le rogué para que no me hiciera daño. Él no escuchó, en vez de eso continuó acercándose a mí hasta que estuve contra la esquina. Se deslizó hacia mí, se irguió y me dio una mirada maliciosa. Listo para atacar. Pero en eso me relajé y miré sus ojos. Pareció confundido de que no estaba asustada o que ya no estuviera rogando por mi vida. Ladeé mi cabeza a un lado para que tuviera mejor acceso a mi cuello y le dije que lo hiciera. Sólo, tómame. Mátame. Cámbiame. Simplemente muérdeme."

Edward estaba completamente quieto y nunca apartó la mirada, absorbido en mi historia.

"En ese momento, algo le pasó y se apartó. Dijo que no podía hacerlo. Nuestra relación avanzó desde ahí. Él era el vampiro vicioso y peligroso, y yo era la chica dulce e inocente. Mi sueño se reprodujo como una película épica y desde esa noche...solía fantasear que él era un vampiro."

Edward estuvo silencioso por un momento, y sorpresivamente, no tratando de aguantar las risas. "Interesante."

"¿Ahora crees que estoy loca?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "Para nada." Su tono y su mirada me dijeron que estaba diciendo la verdad. "En realidad, estoy interesado en escuchar sobre todas las partes faltantes que no dijiste."

Rodé mis ojos y reí disimuladamente.

"No, estoy siendo serio."

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y tragué dificultosamente. "Fue un sueño bastante largo."

Se encogió de hombros. "No me voy a ningún lado."

Sonreí y observé sus ojos. Sentí algo ocurrir entre nosotros, y estoy bastante segura que él también lo sintió. Por un momento me había olvidado completamente que estábamos en la cocina. Yo, sentada en el mostrador con un plato de huevos en mi regazo. Y él, parado e inclinado contra el mostrador. Por unos pocos cortos segundos, sólo éramos nosotros. Nada más.

Así que, le dije. Todo. Cada parte del sueño que podía recordar. Cerca del final, me dijo que debería convertirlo en una novela pero yo simplemente me burlé. _Sí, claro._ ¿A quién le gustaría leer sobre mi extraño sueño sobre el chico que me gustaba en secundaria como un vampiro malvado que tenía una debilidad por mí?

"Yo creo que odiaría ser un vampiro." Edward dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza contra los cojines del sofá.

De alguna forma nos habíamos dirigido hacia la sala de estar mientras yo estaba en el medio de la repetición de mi sueño. Hemos estado sentados en el sofá por los últimos...bueno, ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Edward estaba en el lado izquierdo del sofá, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás y sus pies estaban firmemente plantados en el suelo. Yo estaba en el lado derecho, frente a Edward. Mis piernas estaban entrelazadas en el sofá al frente de mí y mi cabeza descansaba en el respaldo del sofá.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté incrédulamente. "Yo amaría ser un vampiro. Para vivir para siempre. Simplemente imagina todas las cosas que podrías ver... y llevar a cabo. Y nunca morirías."

"Es por eso," Edward explicó. "se supone que debes envejecer y morir. Odiaría vivir una eternidad y ver a las personas con las que crecí envejecer y fallecer. Y continuar repitiendo eso por generaciones. Sólo hay muchas cosas que hacer. Eventualmente, se convertiría en algo agotador y aburrido. Sin mencionar, estar solo para siempre. No puedo imaginar cuán miserable sería."

"Bueno," contrarresté, "¿Y si no tienes que estar solo? ¿Y si encuentras tu alma gemela? ¿Acaso no querrías estar con ella para siempre?"

Él bufó. "Ella probablemente me volvería loco y me tendría contemplando suicidio dentro de los primeros cien años."

Reí y sacudí mi cabeza. "Yo sería un vampiro si pudiera. Me aterra morir. Y envejecer."

Volteó su cabeza para mirarme. "¿Por qué?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No estoy segura. ¿La incertidumbre de lo que pasará después? O tal vez...es porque el mundo continuará existiendo y las personas seguirán viviendo mientras yo no esté. No parará por mí. Yo me iré y los demás seguirán adelante. La mayoría de la población mundial ni siquiera sabrá que yo existí. Simplemente seré otra persona que ha vivido y muerto."

"Creo," dijo mientras se erguía, "que cuando envejeces...luego de haber experimentado vida suficiente...morir ya no da miedo. Luego de un tiempo, aceptas que es algo que le ocurre a cada ser viviente. Cuando has vivido lo suficiente, luego de toda la experiencia que has ganado...estás satisfecho para seguir adelante."

Le sonreí. "Estás hablando como si tuvieras sesenta años."

Sacudió su cabeza. "Es que he visto mucho en mi vida."

"Hmm," me incliné hacia él inconscientemente. "¿Podrías decir honestamente que podrías morir mañana y estar contento por todo lo que has obtenido en la vida?"

Se inclinó un poco hacia mí y sacudió su cabeza. "No. No puedo."

"Así que, ¿cómo sabes si algún día estarás satisfecho? ¿Incluso cuando tienes noventa años?"

Suspiró. "No se sabe. Pero si pierdes el tiempo preocupándote por cosas como esas, desperdiciarás la vida. Sólo relájate, Bella. Y vive. No te inquietes por lo inevitable. La verdad es que, los vampiros no existen y todos moriremos eventualmente. Yo veo la vida como un privilegio. No la des por sentada. Sólo vive."

"Sé que todos tienen que morir eventualmente," dije. "Pero todavía estoy asustada a muerte por ello. A veces, y me refiero raramente, sólo estoy acostada en mi cama, viendo hacia el techo y empiezo a pensar sobre el futuro. No puedo entender el hecho de que voy a ser mayor y gris algún día. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme con diez años más de los que tengo ahora. Me parece tan irreal. Me asusta envejecer. Quiero tener esta edad para siempre. Y nunca morir."

Edward se movió hacia mí ligeramente. "Piensa de esta forma...estás perfectamente saludable y eres capaz de hacer lo que quieras. No tienes ninguna desventaja reteniéndote. Hay muchas personas allí afuera que no tienen esa oportunidad. Tal vez no parezca de esa forma ahora, pero eres una chica muy afortunada. No deberías tomar eso por sentado. No te preocupes por el futuro. Vive el presente. Haz lo que quieras hacer. No dejes que el miedo te frene. Porque, lo quieras o no, un día, vas a amanecer mucho mayor de lo que eres ahora y algunas de tus grandes oportunidades habrían desaparecido hace tiempo si no actúas por tus sueños ahora." Pausó. "Los sueños realistas, me refiero. No creo que convertirse en un vampiro...o salir con un vampiro es una opción posible."

Mordí mi labio inferior. "Lo sé."

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento antes de que yo volviera a hablar. "Ni siquiera estoy cansada. ¿Y tú?"

Edward sonrió. "No."

"Siento que quiero hacer algo."

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó.

"No sé. Pero estoy despierta. Y quiero hacer algo."

"Dudo que haya mucho que hacer a las cuatro de la mañana."

"¿Ya son las cuatro?" pregunté, mi voz una octava más alta.

"Sí, señora."

Cerré mis ojos por unos pocos segundos. "¿Crees que esto es extraño?"

"¿Qué?"

Abrí mis ojos para mirarlo. "Esto. Nosotros hablando."

Se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué tiene de extraño?"

Aparté mi mirada y miré directamente al frente. "No lo sé. Me refiero, tú...estás saliendo con mi mamá."

"¿Normalmente no hablas con los hombres con los que ella sale?"

"No, sí lo hago. Algunas veces. Pero, usualmente...son...mayores." Le eché un vistazo para medir su reacción pero tenía su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás en el sofá con una expresión difícil de leer en su rostro. "Y yo no hablo con ellos así." Sacudí una mano de adelante a atrás entre nosotros. "No me siento con ellos en la sala de estar temprano en la mañana para hablar sobre vampiros y mortalidad."

Lo escuché reír un poco. "Bueno, debo admitir, el tema es extraño." dijo.

"Así que, ¿no crees que esto es extraño, entonces?"

Me miró. "No realmente. Sólo estamos hablando. Nada inusual en ello."

_Hmm_. Tal vez él no sentía la extraña comodidad que yo sentía a su alrededor. Y tal vez él no estaba atraído hacia mí como yo estaba hacia él. Porque, para mí, esto es cualquier cosa menos normal.

"Supongo," repliqué poco convencida.

Él suspiró y frotó sus manos sobre su rostro.

"¿Te estoy aburriendo? ¿Quieres que yo..."

"No," interrumpió. "Quédate. Me gusta la compañía."

Luché para evitar mi sonrisa pero no funcionó. Sonreí de todos modos. "Así que, ¿de qué quieres hablar?"

Estuvo en silencio por un momento, y abrió su boca antes de volver a cerrarla. Finalmente abrió su boca de nuevo. "Yo no...oh."

"¿Qué?"

"Tu mamá mencionó que estabas buscando un trabajo."

"Um. Sí. Más o menos."

"¿Más o menos?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Sí, he estado buscando un trabajo."

"Estoy seguro que ya sabes pero soy dueño de un restaurante en..."

"Lo sé," interrumpí. "¿Cómo ocurrió eso? No conozco muchos hombres en sus tempranos veintes que son dueños de su propio restaurante."

"Empezó como un negocio familiar. Mi abuelo, del lado de mi madre, era un chef cuando tenía mi edad. Mientras envejecía, reunió el dinero suficiente para abrir su propio restaurante. Mi madre trabajó allí de adolescente. Eventualmente ella se convirtió en chef también y cuando su padre falleció, heredó el restaurante. Como ella, mi hermano y yo trabajamos ahí cuando estábamos en secundaria. Mis padres hablaron sobre entregarme el restaurante cuando mi madre se retirara pero yo estaba interesado en abrir uno nuevo. Por mi propia cuenta. Así que, después de la universidad, vine a visitar a una amiga de mi familia. La mejor amiga de mi madre se mudó aquí cuando yo era un adolescente. Ella tenía una hija de mi edad y crecimos juntos. De alguna forma me convenció de mudarme aquí y buscar abrir un restaurante alrededor. Así que, busqué el área para la perfecta locación y eventualmente lo encontré."

"Ya veo," dije, insegura de qué más decir.

"¿Alguna vez has trabajado de camarera?"

"No," admití. "He vendido al por menor. Hasta he trabajado en un deli **(1)**. Pero nunca he sido camarera. Siempre he sido cautelosa en presentarme a restaurantes para ser camarera."

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, no soy exactamente la persona más extrovertida. También soy más o menos torpe. En realidad, eso es poniéndolo a la ligera. Soy extremadamente torpe."

"Bueno, hay otros puestos si no estás cómoda siendo una camarera."

"¿De verdad me contratarías?"

Frunció las cejas. "¿Por qué no lo haría?"

Miré hacia mi regazo. "Porque estás saliendo con mi mamá. Y si las cosas no funcionan...ya sabes."

Rió y sacudió su cabeza. "No te castigaré si no funciona entre tu madre y yo."

"¿No te importaría verme?"

Apartó la mirada y noté que sus hombros se tensaron. "Eso no sería problema."

"Oh," Cambié la posición de mis piernas. "Puedo..." sacudí mi cabeza. "Olvídalo."

"¿Puedes qué?" preguntó, ignorando mi 'olvídalo'.

"Nada."

"Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, Bella."

Mi corazón se saltó un latido cuando dijo mi nombre. Me gustaba escuchar mi nombre deslizarse de su lengua. "No puedo preguntarte esto. Es demasiado...no me incumbe."

"Pregunta." dijo casualmente.

Aclaré mi garganta y le miré nerviosamente. "Estás saliendo con mi mamá," rodé mis ojos. "Duh, estás saliendo con mi mamá. Tú sabes eso. Como decía. Quería saber...uh...¿por qué?"

Vi un destello de emoción en sus ojos y abrí mi boca rápidamente para volver a hablar.

"Lo siento. No tienes que responder eso. Fue grosero."

"No," dijo. "Está bien."

"Sólo que mi mamá es mucho mayor que tú. Pero, de verdad, no tienes que responder a mi pregunta."

"Está bien, Bella." Volteó todo su cuerpo hacia mí y pasó una mano por su cabello. "Probablemente estaría molesto si me enterara de que mi mamá está saliendo con un chico mucho más joven." Aclaró su garganta. "Esto no es usual para mí...salir con mujeres mayores. Sólo he tenido una relación seria, y ella tenía mi edad. Luego de que ella y yo termináramos, fue difícil para mí encontrar a alguien de quien estuviera realmente interesado. Pero en eso conocí a Renée...y todo simplemente...encajó."

"Oh," dije tranquilamente. "Te debe gustar de verdad - mi mamá."

Pareció incómodo y se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Es una gran mujer."

"Sí," sonreí débilmente. "Lo total opuesto a mí."

La realización me golpeó fuerte. Renée y yo no nos parecemos en nada. Si a él le gusta...no hay forma de que yo le guste. _Esperen. ¿Por qué me importa? ¿Por qué estoy repentinamente celosa y molesta?_ Incluso si Renée y él se separan, él todavía sería inalcanzable. Tú no sales con los ex novios de tu madre. Simplemente no se hace. Eso está como que en contra del libro de reglas de madre e hija.

Suspiré internamente. Alguien allí arriba está torturándome por ponerme a este chico inalcanzable enfrente de mí. ¿Por qué tuve que bajar las escaleras y hablar con él? Antes, sólo era su apariencia en la que estaba interesada. Pero ahora...es _él_. Todo sobre él. No sabía si hubiera podido ser posible pero su personalidad es _mejor_ que su físico.

Quería golpearme la cabeza contra la mesa de café repetidamente.

"No estás mal." dijo suavemente.

Me ruboricé y escondí mi rostro. _No estoy mal_. ¿Es esa la forma de decir que simplemente soy tolerable?

"Háblame sobre ti, Bella."

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Lo que sea. Todo."

Reí. "¿Dónde empiezo?"

Sonrió. "¿Película favorita?"

Y así hablamos sobre nuestros gustos en películas y música. Teníamos intereses similares, pero habían unas pocas cosas que a él le gustaban y que yo estaba en completo desacuerdo y que no podía soportar. Y viceversa. Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo riendo y bromeando.

Cerré mis ojos y bostecé. Escuché movimiento del lado de Edward del sofá y abrí mis ojos para echarle una ojeada. Su cuerpo estaba volteado y estaba buscando ciegamente por su teléfono. Lo levantó y presionó el botón del costado hasta que se iluminó.

"No puedo creer cuánto tiempo hemos estado hablando." dijo.

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunté mientras otro bostezo escapaba de mis labios.

Él bostezó y colocó su teléfono de nuevo en la mesa. "Casi las 6:30."

"¡No lo creo!" salté del sofá y corrí hacia la cocina para observar el reloj del microondas. Maldición. De verdad eran las 6:30. ¿Cómo pasamos tantas horas hablando cuando sólo se sintió como media hora o una hora, máximo?

Regresé a trompicones a la sala de estar para ver a Edward medio dormido en el sofá. Casi quise agarrar mi cámara y tomarle una foto. Se veía tan increíblemente adorable, joven e inocente.

"Mamá seguramente se levantará pronto." Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca, estuve completamente despierta. Mamá. Edward le pertenece a ella. Él es de ella. No mío. ¿Qué he estado haciendo en las últimas horas? ¿Conociendo a mi futuro padrastro? Pero no lo veía como una figura potencial de un padre. Las cosas sobre las que hablamos...cuán libres y abiertos fuimos el uno con el otro. Era mucho más personal. Nunca fui tan cercana a los novios de mi madre. Nunca.

Edward murmuró algo incoherente y no me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo hasta unos segundos después. Está tan cansado. Agarré la manta que cubría un lado del sofá y tapé a Edward. Justo cuando iba a irme, sentí una mano envolver mi muñeca y tirarme hacia adelante. Me arrodillé y me incliné hacia un casi dormido Edward.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos con tanta intensidad que casi jadeé. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos pocos momentos y simplemente me observó. Finalmente, tragó y habló. "Deseo haberte conocido primero." Susurró tan suavemente que apenas pude escucharlo.

Antes de que pudiera responder, cerró sus ojos y minutos después, sabía que estaba durmiendo. Me mantuve en la misma posición y lo observé abiertamente. _Deseo haberte conocido primero_. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Conocerme antes de quién? ¿Renée? ¿Por qué desearía haberme conocido primero? Eso no tendría sentido si sólo quisiera ser mi amigo. Al menos que...quisiera...¿más? No. Eso no podría ser. ¿Podría? Apenas nos conocemos el uno al otro. Incluso esta es la segunda vez que hemos hablado.

Escuché el suelo crujir escaleras arriba y sabía que Renée estaba despierta. Estaba levantándose de la cama por como sonaba. Me moví rápidamente, me deslicé hacia arriba y me precipité hacia mi habitación. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me deslicé hacia abajo hasta estar sentada en el suelo. Edward Cullen no sólo era apuesto. Pero tenía una simpática personalidad, también. Quería odiarlo. Necesitaba odiarlo. Pero, maldita sea, no lo odio. Ni siquiera un poco. Creo...creo que me gusta. Mucho. Nada bueno.

Escuché mientras la ducha se prendía en el baño principal y me levanté y agarré el teléfono de mi mesita de noche. Marqué un número que he memorizado desde que tenía seis años. Es temprano pero sabía que él se despertaría por mí.

"¿Hola?" Una adormilada voz preguntó del otro lado de la línea.

"Jasper, soy yo."

"¿Bella?"

"Sí."

"¿Qué pasa?"

Sacudí mi cabeza inocentemente a pesar del hecho de que no podía verme. "Nada. ¿Por qué crees que pasa algo?"

"Porque te he conocido por 14 años y puedo detectar tus emociones cada vez que abres tu boca. Y sin mencionar el hecho de que estás llamando a una hora irreligiosa. Así que, suéltalo. ¿Qué ocurre?"

Suspiré. "Creo que me gusta Edward."

Escuché sábanas agitarse en la otra línea. "¿Edward?"

"Sí, sabes...Edward. El Edward de Renée. Te hablé sobre él."

"No realmente. Me llamaste para informarme sobre Renée teniendo un novio joven y eso fue todo."

"Seguro," dije. "Bueno, sé que te dije que es increíblemente hermoso. Y, hoy, por la primera vez, tuve una conversación de verdad con él. Y, Jasper, ¡Dios mío! És maravilloso. Increíble. És...perfecto. Y nunca he visto a un hombre tan hermoso en mi vida."

"Psh. Claro que sí. Me has visto a mí antes."

Ignoré aquello. "Jasper, ¿qué hago?"

Escuché un suspiro exagerado. "Trátalo como si fuera cualquier otro hombre que sale con tu madre."

"¡Pero no lo es!" Protesté. "Tiene mi edad. Y me atrae. Como que, me atrae gravemente. Sabes que eso es una gran cosa para mí."

"Bella, no es saludable para ti querer el novio de tu madre. Vas a arruinar tu relación con ella si sigues pensando sobre el chico."

Gemí en el teléfono y me recosté en la cama. "Lo sé. Tienes razón. ¿Pero _cómo_ lo ignoro? Está saliendo con mi madre. Seguramente empezará a venir a la casa más a menudo."

"Bella, escúchate a ti misma. Está saliendo con Renée. Renée. No tú. Tu madre. Métetelo en la cabeza. Nunca podrás tenerlo."

Fulminé con la mirada al teléfono. "Gracias, Jasper. Sí que estás ayudando."

"Estoy tratando, Bella. Vas a tener que decirte a ti misma que nunca lo tendrás. A menos que estés dispuesta a tener una aventura con el novio de tu madre. Y si la tienes, ¿qué dice eso sobre su persona? ¿Que está dispuesto a engañar? ¿Y con la hija de su novia? A ti no te gustaría estar con alguien así, de todos modos."

Rodé mis ojos. "No vamos a tener una aventura. Ni siquiera le gusto de esa forma."

"Espero que no," replicó. "Eso sería asqueroso."

"Sólo sería asqueroso si tendría como que cincuenta. Sólo es tres años mayor que yo."

"Bella, ¿te gustaría tener relaciones con un hombre que se acostó con tu madre?"

"Eso es...ew. Jasper. Ugh. No creo que ya hayan llegado a esa base. Él iba a dormir en el sofá y ella en su cuarto."

"Dudo que todavía no se hayan acostado. Renée definitivamente no es virgen."

Solté un grito ahogado, fingiendo horror. "Te refieres a que, ¿una cigüeña no me dejó en la puerta de mis padres?"

"Bella," pude escuchar la irritación llenar su voz.

"Lo siento," dije rápidamente. "Pero, de verdad, Jasper, ¿qué hago? ¡_Tienes_ que ayudarme!"

"No te va a gustar esto, pero..."

"¿Qué?" Interrumpí, impaciente.

Escuché un sonoro suspiro. "¿Acaso puedo terminar mi frase antes de que empieces a hacer preguntas?"

Hice un mohín y permanecí en silencio.

"Finalmente." Dijo luego de un momento.

"¡Hey!" dije, realmente ofendida.

Me encontré con silencio.

"Lo siento. Continúa."

Jasper se aclaró la garganta. "Primero que todo, necesitas poner distancia entre tú y el novio de Renée. ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Edward."

"Bien. Deja de hablar con Edward en horas de dormir. No dejes que las conversaciones se turnen personales. Y segundo, si quieres sacártelo de la cabeza, vas a tener que hacer algo que sé que le vas a tener miedo."

Tragué. Estoy preparada. Puedo encargarme de lo que sea que esté a punto de sugerir.

"Necesitas empezar a salir con alguien."

¡No estoy _para nada_ preparada para eso! "Jasper." gimoteé. "Los únicos chicos que me piden una cita o son raros con un gran ego o nerds, que se pegan a mí y que reciben la impresión incorrecta cuando trato de hacerme amiga de ellos."

"Entonces, únete a un página de citas online."

"Simplemente no acabas de decir eso."

"¿Cuál es el problema, Bella?"

"¡No quieto mi foto flotando por ahí en internet en una página de citas! ¡Las personas podrían verla!"

"Ese es el punto."

"¡Personas que yo _conozco_ podrían verla! ¿Y si Edward la ve?"

"¿Qué estaría haciendo Edward en una página de citas online?"

"No lo sé. Tal vez alguien que él conozca podría verla." Un extraño pensamiento llegó a mi cabeza. "¡Ah! Y si...su _padre_ la ve y yo empiezo a salir con él...y cuando él me lleve a su casa para conocer su familia...bum...¡ahí está Edward!"

"¿Estás planeando en salir con hombres mayores de cuarenta?" preguntó en un tono monótono.

"Bueno...no."

"Deja de pensar demasiado las cosas, Bella. Deja que me encargue de la operación 'Encontrarle a Bella un dulce papi'."

"Ni de broma. Si vas a llamarlo 'Encontrarle a Bella un dulce papi' entonces no quiero que tengas nada que ver con esto."

"¿Quieres dejar de sentirte atraída hacia el novio de tu madre o no?"

Suspiré. "Sí."

"Bien. Ahora cállate y escucha. Te voy a inscribir en una página de citas."

Gemí.

"Para, Swan. Ahora, ¿en qué tipo de hombre estás interesada? Altura preferida. Color de pelo..."

Y entonces empezó a hacerme preguntas estúpidas y yo las respondí. Este va a ser un largo día.

* * *

Hola! Sí, lo sé, un capítulo bastante largo, pero a mi parecer es muy bueno y un tanto gracioso :D

Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews con su opinión! ^^

-Mariale

**Deli (1)** denominación que reciben ciertos comercios de alimentos exquisitos.


	4. La intervención de un mejor amigo

**Nota**: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que han añadido la historia a sus favoritos y a los que han dejado review. Me alegra que les guste la traducción, aunque al principio parezca un poco extraña la historia xD. Por cierto, les recomiendo mi otra traducción: Healing.

Espero que les guste este capítulo :)

**Capítulo 4 - La intervención de un mejor amigo**

**BELLA**

"Así que, revisando tus respuestas," Jasper dijo del otro lado de la línea. "Estás buscando un hombre con cabello entre cobre y marrón, ojos verdes, alrededor de 1.80 de altura, delgado pero un tanto musculoso...con interés en novelas vampíricas...blah, blah, blah. ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco _demasiado_ específica?

¿Es esa la descripción que le di? Ni siquiera me di cuenta que había estado describiendo a Edward. Él hizo una pregunta cada cuanto y yo las respondí. Fue de forma completamente inconsciente.

"Bueno, sí _hay_ alguien que encaja en esa descripción..." dije.

"¿Edward?" terminó.

"Sí," susurré.

"Eso es todo, Bella."

"¿Qué?"

"No más Edward."

"¿A qué te refieres con, 'no más Edward'?"

"No tienes permitido verlo nunca más."

"Bueno," dije duramente, "desde que soy una mujer de veinte años, _papá_, creo que tengo derecho a decidir a quién quiero y a quién no quiero ver."

"¿Estás tratando de sabotear tu relación con Renée a propósito? Es tu madre." Jasper estaba en modo sermoneador. "¿Qué pasa contigo, Bella? Vas a dividir a tu familiar si no lo dejas ir. Escúchame, ¿sí?"

Solté un quejido.

"¿Bella?"

"Sí. Estoy escuchando."

Respiró profundamente. "Te he conocido por demasiado tiempo y me molestas como una hermana."

Rodé mis ojos. "No se te dan bien los buenos comienzos, Jasper."

"Hush," dijo. "Te conozco como la palma de mi mano. Te he visto reír hasta llorar y te he visto llorar hasta reír. Conozco absolutamente todas las cosas sin importancia y con importancia que has experimentado. Estuve allí cuando descubriste que eras una mujer oficialmente y finalmente capaz de procrear. El punto es que, te conozco. Mejor que cualquiera aparte de Renée. Renée y yo somos las únicas dos personas en todo el mundo que pueden escribir una larga y completa biografía de Isabella Marie Swan."

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos mientras escuchaba a Jasper hablar. Está diciendo la verdad. Sólo me siento cómoda siendo yo misma alrededor de Jasper y Renée. Siempre me retengo cuando estoy con otras personas. Excepto con Edward. Fui completamente honesta y abierta con él. No tan abierta como sería con Jasper. Pero igual, sólo he tenido una conversación con él, y le dejé saber exactamente qué estaba pensando. Normalmente escudo mis pensamientos personales de la mayoría.

"Nunca te abandonaré," Jasper continuó. "Pero no me quedaré quieto y ver cómo arruinas tu relación con Renée. No te permitiré perseguir a su novio. Lo haré porque soy un amigo y me preocupo por ti. Los amigos no dejan que sus amigos se acuesten con los amantes de sus padres."

"¿Y si estaba destinada a conocer a Edward, Jasper?" pregunté.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó. "Tú no crees en el destino. Sé que no lo haces. Crees que todos hacemos nuestras propias decisiones y lo que nos pasa es un resultado de ellas."

Le dirigí una mirada molesta a mi pared e imaginé que era Jasper. ¿Por qué tiene que conocerme tan malditamente bien? Estaba pensando en voz alta. "Deja de ser un idiota inteligente. Sólo piénsalo por un minuto. Renée nunca sale con hombres tan jóvenes. Pero algo hizo que esos dos se juntaran. ¿Y si se suponía que debían conocerse para que él me pudiera conocer?"

"Ves demasiadas películas," Jasper replicó en un tono absurdo. "Se han juntado por una atracción mutua. Tienen química. Se gustan el uno al otro, Bella. Tu madre no estaba destinada a salir de prueba con un hombre antes de entregártelo a ti."

"¿Pararás de buscarle sentido y decirme cuán injusto es que Renée se enganchó a un increíble chico que quiero?"

"No, Bella." Su voz era firme. "En todos los catorce años que te he conocido, ¿acaso alguna vez he cubierto la verdad? Soy franco. Es por eso que me quieres tanto. Es por eso que viniste a mí para aconsejarte. Te digo cómo son las cosas."

"Tu nivel no es muy alto en el termómetro del amor ahora mismo," murmuré.

"Soy tu hombre número uno. No lo niegues."

"Lo que digas," bostecé. "Estoy cansada. ¿Puedo irme a dormir ahora?"

"No, Bella. No tienes permitido dormir." Creo que su tono era sarcástico pero estoy demasiado cansada para prestarle atención.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Por qué me preguntas si puedes dormir? Jesús, mujer. Ve a dormir. No necesitas mi permiso."

"Mmm," bostecé. "Buenas noches."

"Buenos días," corrigió.

"Claro. Hablamos más tarde. Adiós." Tranqué el teléfono antes de que pudiera responder.

La ausencia de sueño me golpeó fuertemente, y se me hacía increíblemente difícil escuchar a Jasper hablar cerca del final de nuestra conversación. Sólo quería dormir. No me tomó mucho tiempo antes de que la inconsciencia me tomara.

**----------**

De repente estaba sacudiéndome. La cama estaba rebotando de arriba a abajo. Abrí mis ojos y mi visión era borrosa. "¡Temblor!"

"No," escuché una voz masculina. "Jasper tiembla."

Mi visión se aclaró y rodé sobre mi lado para fulminar con la mirada a Jasper, quien estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas en mi cama, brincando sobre ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Acaso no puedes dejar que una chica cierre los ojos?"

"Has estado durmiendo por seis horas. Hora de despertar."

Gemí. "_¿Por qué?_"

"Porque yo lo digo." Tiró de mi sábana y trató de sacarme de la cama pero yo me aparté de su agarre.

"Ugh. ¡Jasper! ¡¿Y qué si hubiera estado desnuda aquí abajo?!"

"Me hubiera quedado ciego."

Le entrecerré los ojos. "Como si no estuvieras curioso."

"Te he visto en bikini más veces de las que puedo contar," dijo.

"No es lo mismo."

"No quiero verte desnuda, Bella."

"¿Por qué me despertaste?"

"Tienes una cita esta noche."

Eso ciertamente ganó toda mi atención. Me cerní en una posición sentada. "¿Qué? ¿Con quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?"

"Te lo dije, te ingresé en una página de citas online."

"No creía que fuera a funcionar _así_ de rápido!" gimoteé.

"De verdad, Bella," sacudió su cabeza hacia mí. "No toma tres meses llenar un perfil y llamar la atención de hombres calientes de Seattle."

"Oh, dios mío. Jasper, juro que, si me registraste en alguna página sexual...estaré muuuuy infeliz y te golpearé con mi bastón."

Me observó incrédulamente. "Me conoces mejor que eso. Nunca te pondría en una de esas páginas. De todas formas, los hombres con los que quieras acostarte tendrán que pasar por un proceso de observación conmigo."

"¿Lo dices enserio?"

"Sí. Así que si algún día estás dispuesta a tener sexo, tienes que llamarme para que revise al hombre primero. Asegurarme de que está limpio. Sin ningún hueco en los condones. Y todas esas cosas."

"Me alegro saber que has tomado tanto interés en mi vida sexual."

"No tienes vida sexual," me recordó. "No todavía. Pero cuando empieces a sentir esas ansias, hazme saber."

"Sí, me aseguraré de _no_ hacer eso."

"Simplemente cuidándote, sis**(1)**," dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me encogí. "Acabas de hacer esto mucho más extraño por referirte a mí como tu hermana."

"Los hermanos hacen esas cosas," insistió.

"Ellos no revisan los condones de los novios de sus hermanas para ver si hay huecos."

"Tal vez lo hacen."

"No lo hacen."

"¿Cómo sabes?" preguntó. "No tienes un hermano."

"Sí, bueno, si tuviera, él no me pediría que lo llamara en el momento en que me siento excitada con un chico."

Jasper se estremeció.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Acabo de imaginar esa conversación," dijo y se volvió a estremecer.

"Raro, ¿huh?"

"Mucho," concordó.

"Sí. ¿Así que no te importa si cancelo el plan de 'llamar a Jasper antes de acostarme con alguien'?" pregunté.

"Para nada," pausó y lució como si estuviera pensando sobre algo. "Pero sí que necesitan pasar a través de la observación del mejor amigo si la relación parece que se fuera a convertir en algo serio."

"Trato," dije rápidamente. "Pero, no esperes ningunos fuegos artificiales esta noche."

"¿Por qué no? Ni siquiera conoces al que va a salir contigo esta noche."

Suspiré. "¿Con quién voy a salir?"

"Su nombre es Eric. No es Edward pero es adecuado."

Rodé mis ojos. "Vas a sacar mi infatuación por Edward durante años, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que sí. Ya he editado mi brindis para tu futura boda para incluirlo a él."

"No veo campanas de boda en mi futuro cercano."

"Pasará algún día," dijo con certeza. "Tu futuro esposo va a saberlo todo sobre tu atracción hacia el novio de tu madre."

Me salí de la cama, saqué a Jasper de ella y lo empujé hacia la puerta. "Voy a volver a dormir. Mi cita no es hasta esta noche. Así que déjame en paz."

Jasper sacudió su dedo hacia mí. "No lo creo, Srta. Swan."

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho." ¿Qué quieres, Whitlock?"

"Le prometí a Renée que nos uniríamos a ella para el desayuno."

Rodé mis ojos. "Cancélalo. O, mejor todavía, puedes irte con ella. Sin mí."

"Edward estará allí."

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Jasper se encogió de hombros y se volteó a medias, apartándose de mí. "Bueno, si no quieres ir, supongo que tendré que conocer a Edward sin ti. Y me aseguraré de decirle historias humillantes que le mantendrán a raya de fantasear contigo."

Sacudí mi cabeza furiosamente. "¡No lo harías!"

Me dio una mirada inocente. "Bueno, si no hay nadie allí para detenerme..." Se encogió de nuevo y caminó hacia el pasillo.

Corrí detrás de él y lo volví a meter en mi cuarto. "Sólo déjame tomar una rápida ducha. Estaré lista en veinte minutos."

Sonrió triunfalmente. "Esto será divertido."

Le apunté un dedo. "No te atrevas a avergonzarme, Jasper Whitlock. Lo digo enserio. Eliminaré tu título de mejor amigo si haces algo estúpido."

Alzó sus manos defensivamente. "No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Pero te estaré observando como un halcón para que no flirtees con el novio de tu madre."

"¿¡Podrías dejar de referirte a él como el novio de mi madre!? Me haces sonar asquerosa."

"Que te guste _el novio de tu madre_ es asqueroso."

Le fulminé con la mirada antes de pisotear hacia mi armario para agarrar un atuendo y me dirigí hacia el baño. Antes de cerrar la puerta, solté un 'psst' para llamar la atención de Jasper. Él sacó la cabeza fuera de mi cuarto y esperó que yo dijera lo que necesitara decir.

"¿Él está aquí todavía?" susurré.

Jasper sacudió su cabeza. "Todavía no lo he visto. Renée dice que estará aquí en unos pocos minutos."

Asentí con la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta y saltar hacia la ducha.

**----------**

Cerca de veinte minutos después, mi cabello estaba secado y yo estaba vestida. Salí del baño y entré a mi cuarto. Jasper estaba estirado en mi cama y jugando con algo amarillo y femenino en sus manos.

"Estoy lista," anuncié para ganar su atención.

Él se sentó y me miró. "¿Por qué ya no usas esto?"

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

Levantó la cosa amarilla con la que estaba jugando. Era un broche para el pelo diseñado para chicas pequeñas. Había brillantina en él y tenía una mariposa en la parte superior.

"Porque ya no tengo ocho años," respondí.

"Me gusta," dijo mientras lo miraba. "Es lindo. Deberías ponértelo."

Alcé una ceja. "Creo que podré vivir sin él."

"Vamos, Bella," se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia mí. "Úsalo. Te hará ver bonita."

"Jasper, de verdad estás empezando a asustarme."

Y de repente, fui golpeada con un flashback. Cuando Jasper y yo teníamos alrededor de siete años, fuimos a visitar a su madre al asilo de ancianos donde trabajaba durante la hora del almuerzo, Siento niños, decidimos correr alrededor y terminamos jugando el escondite. Caminé de puntillas por un pasillo para buscar un lugar donde esconderme mientras Jasper contaba hasta 30. Encontré una puerta que estaba levemente entreabierta, el cuarto pertenecía a uno de los residentes ancianos, y yo entré a hurtadillas. Las personas que vivían allí estaban acostumbradas a que nosotros entráramos y saliéramos de sus cuartos si la puerta estaba abierta, y parecían disfrutar de nuestra presencia. Por lo que no tenía problemas en esconderme en ese cuarto en particular.

Le sonreí a la señora sentada en su silla y viendo televisión. Las luces estaban apagadas pero la luz del sol estaba derramándose por la ventana. Me miró y sacudió su mano. Le susurré que estaba escondiéndome de mi amigo y ella simplemente me sonrió.

Me escondí debajo de la cama y casi reí cuando vi los zapatos de Jasper caminar lejos del cuarto. Luego de varios minutos, salí de la cama y decidí buscar a Jasper porque no quería jugar más. Aparentemente mi broche se cayó de mi pelo y lo olvidé en el suelo.

Tan pronto como salí al pasillo, la señora salió por mí y sostenía mi broche. Me enseñó una sonrisa sin dientes y trató de poner el broche de nuevo en mi pelo pero yo le dije que sólo me lo entregara en la mano porque ya no lo quería en mi pelo. Realmente, sólo no quería que ella me lo pusiera. Estaba asustándome.

Pero ella insistió en que me haría ver más bonita si está en mi pelo. Jasper finalmente me encontró y corrió hacia nosotros. Traté de alejarme pero ella me siguió alrededor y siguió hablando sobre lo bonita que me vería con el broche.

Tuve una pesadilla esa noche. Lo protagonizó la mujer como una zombie, y en el momento en que tocó mi pelo, mordió mi nariz y trató de comerse el resto de mí, todo el tiempo, diciéndome lo bien que se vería el broche en mi cabello.

Cometí el error de contárselo a Jasper y él solía jugarme bromas con la pesadilla cuando éramos más jóvenes. Aparentemente no lo olvidó.

"Jasper," advertí, de vuelta en el presente, "aparta esa cosa de mí."

Él sonrió sombríamente y me acorraló en la esquina del cuarto. "Vamos, Bella. Te verás tan bonita. Déjame ponerte esto." Inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo para que su boca estuviera cerca de mi nariz.

Medio grité y medio reí. "¡Ni de broma!" lo empujé y salí corriendo del cuarto.

Él me persiguió. "Sólo quiero poner el broche en tu pelo. Déjame abrocharlo en esa linda cabeza tuya."

Corrí escaleras abajo y Jasper estaba en mis talones. "¡Mamá!" llamé. "¡Sálvame!"

Jasper y yo estábamos riendo como idiotas pero de repente paré y observé directamente al frente. Jasper chocó contra mi espalda, no esperaba que yo me detuviera sin advertirle.

Edward estaba parado cerca de la puerta principal, observándome. Tenía su chaqueta poniéndosela a medias. Aparentemente se congeló cuando nos vio bajando las escaleras. Nuestros ojos se bloquearon por unos pocos segundos antes de que él rompiera el contacto y continuara poniéndose su chaqueta.

Renée emergió de la cocina y nos sonrió. "Estaba a punto de llamarlos a ustedes dos para que vinieran." Miró hacia Edward. "Edward, ya has conocido a mi hija Bella. Y el joven hombre torturándola es Jasper."

Jasper sonrió. "Sabes que no puedo sobrevivir más de 24 horas sin tratar de darle a Bella un paro cardíaco."

"No serías el Jasper que quiero y conozco si no lo hicieras," replicó con una sonrisa. "¿Así que qué estabas tratando de hacerle esta vez?"

"Le recordé de la mujer del broche."

Renée pausó por un segundo antes de reír. "Oh, cierto. Recuerdo ese. Mi pobre bebé no dormiría sin la luz prendida por una semana luego de tener esa pesadilla."

Sentí mi rostro calentarse por la vergüenza. ¡¿Acaso no ven al Dios Griego parado justo enfrente de ellos?! Froté mi frente nerviosamente y miré a Jasper. Él me sonrió. Idiota.

"Ah, nada de qué preocuparse," Jasper dijo. "Siempre estoy alrededor para calmar a mi esposita después."

¿Esposita? ¿Qué diablos está intentando? Claro. Edward está en el cuarto. Está tratando de hacerlo ver como si yo estuviera fuera de los límites. Pero yo tengo otros planes.

"No me gusta el incesto, Jazz," dije.

"¿Incesto?" preguntó.

"Eres prácticamente mi hermano," le sonreí. "Tú lo sabes. Acabas de llamarme tu hermana hace unos pocos minutos, ¿recuerdas?"

"Bueno," se volteó hacia Renée. "Deberíamos irnos ahora. No quiero que Bella se retrase para su cita esta noche."

Lo odio. De verdad lo hago.

"¿Cita?" Renée preguntó. No obvié el hecho de que su voz era una octava más alta y estaba llena de esperanza.

"No es nada, mamá." dije rápidamente, esperando cambiar el tema.

"¡Sí que lo es! Háblame sobre él. ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Por qué no me dijiste más temprano?" Soltó pregunta seguida de otra y otra.

Fulminé con la mirada a Jasper. Él simplemente encogió un hombro y pretendió no darse cuenta de mi incomodidad.

"No se han conocido todavía." Jasper respondió. "Es una cita a ciegas."

Edward habló por primera vez. "¿Es eso seguro?"

Los tres nos volteamos para verlo.

"Estará bien," Jasper replicó, un poco ásperamente.

"¿Vas a ir con ella?" Edward preguntó.

"Nah. Es una chica grande. Puede encargarse de ello."

Edward alzó sus cejas. "Me parece un poco peligroso. No puedes confiar en nadie en estos días."

"He estado en bastantes citas a ciegas. Ninguna de ellas trataron de atacarme," Renée dijo. "Bella es una chica muy inteligente. Si siente que algo va mal, se irá."

Edward no pareció satisfecho con esa respuesta. "Todavía creo que alguien debería de acompañarla."

Jasper caminó a mi lado y cubrió mi hombro son su brazo. "Estaré cerca si me necesita. No me gustaría quedarme con ella durante la cita. Tal vez congenien, y me preocupa que mi pobre estómago no sea capaz de soportar el ver a Bella toda cursi con algún chico."

Me cubrí el rostro con mis manos y gemí. Voy a matar a Jasper.

"¿Ya podemos irnos?" Pregunté. Mi voz estaba sofocada porque todavía tenía mis manos sobre mi rostro.

"Está bien," Renée dijo. "¿Todos listos?"

_Duh._

Seguimos a Edward hacia afuera y él nos dirigió a su Volvo. Se subió en el asiento del conductor mientras que Renée tomaba el asiento del copiloto. Jasper y yo nos adentramos rápidamente en el asiento trasero. Estaba sentada detrás de Renée para poder ver fácilmente a Edward. Dios. Es perfecto.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta y me dio una mirada mordaz. Rodé mis ojos y saqué mi teléfono, pretendiendo escribirle a alguien.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, mis ojos se dirigieron al frente cuando vi movimiento. Renée alcanzó a colocar su mano sobre la de Edward. La mano que estaba libre hace unos pocos momentos, descansando en su muslo, ahora estaba debajo de la mano de Renée. Voy a vomitar.

Edward volteó su mano para que sus palmas estuvieran tocándose y él le dio un apretón a su mano. Sentí una punzada de celos cursar a través de mí y me forcé a mí misma para apartar la mirada. Ni siquiera lo conozco. ¿Por qué me importa tanto? ¿Por qué estoy dejando que este hombre consuma mis pensamientos?

Jasper sintió mi incomodidad, y en vez de bromearme con ello, acarició mi mano de forma tranquilizadora. Puede ser un idiota algunas veces, pero sabe cuán difícil es esto para mí y sólo está tratando de ser un amigo ahora. Suspiré e incliné mi cabeza contra su hombro. Jasper ladeó su cabeza para que estuviera sobre la mía.

Eché un vistazo de vuelta hacia el frente del carro y noté los ojos de Edward dirigirse al espejo retrovisor, y miró directamente hacia mí. Me tensé, pero antes de poder pestañear, apartó su mirada.

Esto es tan incómodo. Moví mis ojos hacia la ventana y observé el sombrío cielo. Definitivamente va a llover hoy más tarde. Aunque no me sorprende para nada. ¿En qué momento no llueve?

Miré las edificaciones por las que pasábamos y traté de expulsar a Edward de mi mente. Está sentado en su coche, sosteniendo las manos de mi mamá al frente de mí. Si esa no es prueba suficiente de que nunca será mío, entonces estoy siendo seriamente engañada.

En menos de diez minutos después, Edward aparcó en el estacionamiento de un restaurante y todos nos salimos rápidamente del auto. Caminé junto con Jasper tan cerca que nuestros brazos se rozaban el uno contra el otro. Le necesitaba para confortarme. Especialmente cuando vi a Edward rodear su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Renée y ella arrojó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de él. Gimoteé y Jasper plantó un beso en la cima de mi cabeza.

"Estarás bien," prometió. "Pero necesitas ver esto. Supongo que nunca los habías visto de forma tan íntima antes. Sólo imagínate lo que pasa en privado."

Mi boca se abrió y yo miré a Jasper. "¡Ugh! ¡No estás _para nada_ ayudando!"

"Sí, lo estoy," aseguró. "Nunca lo superarás si no los ves juntos...e imaginas lo que hacen cuando no estás."

Me aparté lejos de él pero él me agarró de nuevo a su lado. "Lo estás haciendo peor."

"Supéralo, Bells."

Llegamos a la puerta y Edward la mantuvo abierta para todos. Tan caballero. Le sonreí y él devolvió la sonrisa. Jasper me dio un codazo.

"¡Ow!" le fulminé con la mirada.

"Deja de flirtear," susurró para que Edward no escuchara.

"¡No estoy flirteando!" susurré de vuelta. "Estaba siendo educada."

Nos acercamos a la anfitriona y nos dirigieron a una mesa en el medio del restaurante. Luego de que ordenáramos nuestra comida, me levanté para ir al baño. Pero en el camino, me tropecé y choqué contra una camarera llevando una bandeja de bebidas. Ahora tengo daiquirí de fresa vertido sobre mí.

Esto será una catástrofe. Lo sé.

* * *

  
Debo admitir que me estremecí al traducir la parte de Edward y Renée en el auto xD

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews :)

Que pasen un lindo fin de semana!

-Mariale

**Sis (1)** Diminutivo de 'hermana' en inglés. (Hermana en inglés es 'sister')


	5. Primera cita

**Nota**: ¡Hola! Gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra mucho que haya tanta gente leyendo la historia.

Pues aquí quería añadir unas preguntas que la autora había respondido en este capítulo sobre la historia :)

**Pregunta:** ¿Cuántas citas a ciegas vas a hacer que vaya Bella?, ¿harán a Edward celoso?  
**Respuesta:** No muchas. Necesita ir a unas pocas citas y descubrir el hecho de que nunca se sentirá de forma romántica con un chico como lo hace con Edward. Edward si estará ciertamente celoso.

**Pregunta:** ¿Descubrirá Renée las vibras que hay entre Bella y Edward?  
**Respuesta:** No puedo decir mucho sobre eso. Sólo diré que Renée es muy intuitiva.

**Pregunta:** ¿Conocerá Jasper a Alice?  
**Respuesta:** Sí, todos los personajes se conocerán los unos con los otros.

**Pregunta:** ¿Habrán escenas íntimas?  
**Respuesta:** Clasifiqué este fic como M porque estaba considerándolo seriamente. Pondré una advertencia antes de que pase para que los que no quieren leerlo no tienen que hacerlo. Definitivamente no escribiré nada íntimo entre Renée y Edward. Ustedes no son los únicos que se sentirían asqueados por ello.** (esta respuesta la autora la respondió hace bastante tiempo, en el presente ya escribió el lemon entre Edward y Bella, y al igual que ella dijo les avisaré de antemano para los que no quieran leerlo, así que les recomiendo que estén pendientes a las notas que pongo al principio y al final de los capítulos ^^ - Por ahora no es necesario, faltan muchos capítulos para el lemon.)**

**Capítulo 5 - Primera Cita**

**BELLA**

Con inquietud pasé un papel mojado sobre mi antes blanco suéter de cuello en forma de V ajustado. Es inútil. Está completamente arruinado. No puedo regresar a la mesa con una gran mancha roja en el frente de mi suéter. Maldición. ¿¡Por qué no usé una camiseta por debajo o traje una chaqueta?! Esperen. Camiseta. Jasper siempre usa camisetas por debajo.

Busqué a tientas mi teléfono y le mandé un mensaje.

_Hey._

Esperé impacientemente para que mi teléfono pitara indicando que recibí un mensaje de texto.

Sonó luego de treinta segundos.

_Hola. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me estás enviando mensajes cuando estamos en el mismo lugar?_

_Estoy en el baño. Tuve un pequeño accidente._

Un minuto después mi teléfono sonó de nuevo.

_Trae tu trasero aquí antes de que tu mamá flirtee conmigo._

Rodé los ojos y respondí.

_Ja. Ja. Ja. Qué gracioso. Necesito tu ayuda._

Un minuto pasó. Pitido.

_¿Necesitas que desabotone tus pantalones para que puedas orinar?_

Pero qué idiota.

_Una camarera derramó una bebida de frutas alcohólica sobre mí. Mi suéter está manchado y hueco a fresas._

En menos de diez segundos escuché el pitido. Eso fue rápido.

_Típico._

Hora de ir directo al grano.

_¿Puedo usar tu camiseta?_

Pitido.

_Estoy como que usándola ahora mismo._

Ugh. ¡Vamos! No quiero estar atrapada en el baño toda la tarde.

_¡Jasper! Estás usando una camiseta por debajo._

Observé la repulsiva mancha roja en mi favorito suéter y le fruncí el ceño.

Pitido.

_¿Te encuentro en el baño de las mujeres? Espero ser recompensado. Guiño._

Ja. Recompensado. Claro.

_No voy a tener sexo contigo, pervertido._

_Ew. ¿Por qué pensarías eso? ¡Deja de corromper mi mente inocente! No pienses cosas sucias. Sólo quiero una cena gratis._

Excelente. Con tal de que no vaya a la cita.

_Claro. Cancela lo de Eric y te llevaré a cenar._

_Buen intento. Mañana en la noche. Tú y yo. Debajo de la vibrante luna y las brillantes estrellas._

Fruncí el ceño. Maldición.

_Aww. Qué romántico. Qué mal que tu personalidad aplasta cualquier chance de un romance._

Sonreí. Él sabe que sólo estoy jugando.

_Muérdeme. Voy para allá._

_Estoy esperando._

_Caminaré de vuelta a la mesa._

Uh oh.

_Lo siento, Te quiero, Jazz. _

Eso es cierto.

_Sí, sí. Yo también te quiero, pequeña._

Eso también es cierto.

Arrastré los pies fuera del baño, mis manos cubriendo la mancha, y esperé por mi caballero en armadura brillante para rescatarme de mi humillación.

**EDWARD**

Dudo que hubiera terminado en un peor predicamento del que estoy ahora. De alguna forma me metí en un ridículo triángulo amoroso. Estoy dividido entre mi novia y su hija. Su _hija_. Alguien tiene que golpearme en la cabeza con un martillo. Debería ser llevado a juicio. Esto es enfermo. La chica por la que estoy atraído creció dentro de la mujer con la que estoy saliendo. Es una parte de ella.

Emmett me recogió un par de horas después de haberme quedado dormido. Notó mi depresivo comportamiento y le confié todo a regañadientes. Por alguna razón insondable, esperé que se reservara la sabiduría que estaba buscando desesperadamente. Cuando me dijo que me _'metiera con las dos_', me di cuenta de que estoy completamente solo en esto.

Mi relación con Renée está avanzando lentamente. Somos más como amigos cercanos que sienten una atracción el uno por el otro. Básicamente sólo hablamos cuando estamos juntos. Lo que está bien para mí. No estoy en apuros para precipitar nada. Especialmente no ahora.

Pensé que mi vida se había derrumbado luego de que Tanya admitiera haberme engañado y haberse quedado embarazada por otro chico. Es la única mujer con la que he estado. Tenía una absurda fantasía sobre nosotros viviendo felices para siempre por el resto de nuestras vidas. Quería casarme con ella. Quería comenzar una familia con ella. Por años pensé que era mi alma gemela. Mi otra mitad. Pensé que no sería capaz de sobrevivir sin ella.

Pero mucho para mi sorpresa, dejarla no estuvo ni cerca del desgarro del alma que pensé que sería. Fue difícil al principio. Pero su ausencia fue apenas extrañada. Fue principalmente el hecho de que malgasté tantos años con una mujer que me engañó sin pensarlo dos veces. Sin culpa. Vivir sin ella fue mucho más fácil de lo que imaginé.

Ser forzado a elegir entre dos mujeres maravillosas ha sido más doloroso que por lo que Tanya me hizo pasar. Y sólo ha pasado menos de un día. Antes de llegar a la casa para recoger a las chicas, hice una rápida decisión de continuar mi relación con Renée. Ella y yo ya estamos juntos. Es la elección fácil. Pensé que podría sacar a Bella de mis pensamientos eventualmente. _Es sólo una fase_, me había dicho a mí mismo. Pero entonces cuando la volví a ver, corriendo escaleras abajo y riendo - me golpeó con fuerza la realización de que nada detendría a esa chica de correr alrededor de mis pensamientos.

Memorias de la noche pasada llenaron mi mente cuando observé sus grandes ojos marrones. La forma en que me sentí cuando estuve con ella fue algo que nunca había experimentado antes. Me tomó un par de semanas para que pudiera hablar con tanta libertad con Renée como lo hice con Bella esa noche. Estaba inexplicablemente sofocado en ella. No me sentía de esa forma con Renée.

Con Renée, es fácil relajarse y divertirse. Hablamos y la pasamos bien. Es fácil estar con ella. Es difícil el _no_ agradarme alguien como Renée. Pero no tengo una atracción gravitatoria hacia ella. Tal vez esa es la verdadera razón por la que nuestra relación está progresando tan lentamente. Aunque todavía me gusta. Podía definitivamente verme a mí mismo con ella por un tiempo. ¿Pero nos veo locos por amor e incapaces de separarnos del uno del otro por más de unas pocas horas en un futuro cercano? No. Podría estar una semana o algo así sin verla en persona y estar perfectamente bien. Ella es tan simple y despreocupada. No como Bella.

Sólo he hablado con la chica una vez (dos si cuentas la incómoda presentación) pero sentí como si la conociera por años. Es compleja y un misterio. Dice las cosas más peculiares. Y eso me fascina. Quiero adentrarme en su cabeza. Es tan única. Nunca he conocido otra persona como ella en mi vida. Y sí siento esa atracción hacia ella. Es fuerte. Luego de no verla por unas pocas horas, me moría por volver a verla. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Incluso después de decidir quedarme con Renée.

Pero no puedo simplemente alejarme de Renée y empezar a perseguir a Bella alrededor como un cachorro en busca de amor. Ella es inalcanzable. Es demasiado tarde ahora. Lo único que puedo hacer es verla de lejos con nostalgia y revolcarme en mi miseria. Justo antes de quedarme dormido, estaba pensando en que deseaba que la hubiera conocido primero. Hubiera habido una fuerte posibilidad para nosotros entonces. Pero no ahora. Destruiría mi lazo con Renée. Y arruinaría la relación entre ellas. No puedo hacer eso. Es algo para mí sentirme atraído por Bella, pero es algo completamente diferente para mí que realmente acte sobre mis impulsos. Salí..._estoy_ saliendo...con su madre. Esta es una situación perder-perder.

Me sacaron de mis pensamientos cuando Jasper y Bella vinieron andando dificultosamente hacia la mesa. Algo sobre Bella se veía extraño. Algo estaba diferente. Miré para abajo hacia el suéter plegado que tenía sobre su brazo y luego hacia la camiseta que está usando. ¿Acaso se cambió la ropa? ¿En el restaurante? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo Jasper allá con ella? ¿Por qué tiene una tonta sonrisa en su rostro?

Los dos tomaron asiento y se miraron el uno al otro antes de que Jasper le guiñara un ojo y Bella rodara sus ojos. Sentí los celos cursar a través de mí. ¿Cuál es exactamente la extensión de su relación? Parecen un poco demasiado cercanos para ser amigos. Pero Jasper sí dijo que tenía una cita esta noche. ¿Por qué dejaría que se fuera en una cita si estaban juntos...o haciendo cosas juntos? ¿_Están_ envueltos en algún tipo de relación de amistad con beneficios?

Aparté ese pensamiento a un lado. Tendría que analizar su relación más tarde. Ahora mismo quiero saber sobre esta cita a que Bella va a ir. ¿Quién es el chico? ¿Por qué aceptaría ir con un completo extraño? ¿Acaso no está consciente sobre los riesgos y los peligros implicados? No debería conocer a este chico sola. No en esta ciudad. No es seguro.

No sé si estaba más enojado por el hecho de que va a salir con un hombre quien podría ser posiblemente un criminal o si es el hecho de que va a salir con alguien. Suspiré internamente. _Jesús, Edward. No es tuya para que te preocupes._

"Ugh," escuché a Bella gemir. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Jasper y ella le frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él inocentemente.

"¿Le diste mi número?" le preguntó ella y sostuvo el teléfono cerca de su rostro.

"¿De qué otra forma se supone que te comuniques, Bella?" preguntó con una ceja alzada. "Las dos latas y la cuerda parece algo un poco descabellado, ¿no crees? ¿O querías que se escribieran cartas el uno al otro?"

Ella rodó sus ojos y golpeó sus dedos sobre el teclado repetidamente. "Quiere saber qué quiero hacer esta noche," volvió a mirar a Jasper. "¿Acaso no debería tener algo planeado desde que me va a llevar a una cita?"

Japer sacudió su cabeza. "Jesús, Bella. Dale al chico una oportunidad. Sólo está tratando de ser educado. Quiere saber qué te gusta a _ti_ para que te sientas cómoda y disfrutes."

Bella suspiró y continuó marcando las teclas. "¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Cena y película? ¿No es eso un poco cliché? ¿Cómo podemos conocernos el uno al otro en un cine?"

"Bueno," Jasper respondió, "pueden llegar a conocer _partes_ del uno del otro."

Bella lo miró de forma neutra. "No soy tú."

Jasper se encogió de hombros. "Debes de perder la cereza algún día, bebé." **(A/N: en ingles 'perder la cereza' o 'loose the cherry' significa perder la virginidad.)**

La boca de Bella se abrió. "¡Jasper Whitlock!"

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero rosa mientras mandaba una mirada en mi dirección. Cuando notó que estaba observándola abiertamente, bajó sus ojos y se mordió su labio inferior. Sus mejillas se oscurecieron. ¿Era eso por vergüenza o por que escuché el comentario de Jasper? ¿O por otra cosa?

Suspiré y eché una mirada hacia Renée. Parecía hacerle caso omiso a todos en la mesa. Estaba comiendo su comida y hablando con la pareja sentada en la mesa al lado de la nuestra. Me volteé hacia Bella y Jasper.

"Sólo salgan a comer entonces," Jasper dijo antes de coger el teléfono de ella.

"¡Hey!" Bella gimoteó. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Enviándole un mensaje a tu cariño."

"Oh, Dios," Bella se cubrió el rostro con sus palmas. "No digas nada pervertido. Por favor."

"Me conoces," Jasper dijo mientras golpeaba las teclas.

"Exactamente," retortó.

"¿A dónde quieres ir?" Jasper preguntó.

"¿Huh?" replicó.

"¿A cuál restaurante?" Jasper aclaró.

¡_Eureka_! Una luz se prendió sobre mi cabeza.

Me aclaré la garganta y Bella me miró con atención. "Deberían venir a mi restaurante."

Las manos de Jasper se congelaron y envió sus ojos hacia los míos. Su cuerpo me estaba enviando un mensaje de advertencia.

"Para que puedas familiarizarte con el restaurante," expliqué. "Si vas a trabajar allí, deberías de mirarlo. Y si el chico resulta ser un falso, tendrás a alguien cerca para que te ayude a escaparte."

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Bella.

Jasper cerró el teléfono...fuertemente. Bloqueó sus ojos con los míos. "Así que, ¿vas a espiarla?" Preguntó sin pestañear.

Estaba un poco desconcertado por su reacción. ¿Cuál era el problema de este chico? ¿Acaso puede sentir mi atracción por su amiga? ¿Es siempre tan sobreprotector sobre ella?

"No," respondí firmemente.

Bella le pegó a Jasper en el hombro y le susurró algo. Jasper nunca apartó su mirada de mí.

"Hay un buen restaurante francés cerca del paseo marítimo," Jasper le dijo a Bella mientras no apartaba sus ojos de los míos.

Bella se aclaró la garganta un par de segundos antes de que Jasper se echara atrás e hiciera una mueca de dolor. "¡Ow!"

Bella se volteó hacia él y le susurró algo que no pude escuchar. Ella se volteó hacia mí y sonrió. "Creo que me gusta tu idea, Edward. ¿Estarás allí verdad?"

Jasper me fulminó con la mirada.

Lo ignoré y miré a Bella. "Sí, estaré en el restaurante. Aunque no estaré cerca de ti. Sólo dile a alguien del personal si necesitas que intervenga."

"Tiene un teléfono," Jasper soltó. "Puede llamarme si necesita ayuda."

De verdad, ¿cuál es el problema de este chico?

Renée finalmente llevó su atención de nuevo hacia nuestra mesa. "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó.

"Nada," Bella respondió. "Jasper sólo está siendo...Jasper."

El resto de la comida pasó con una lentitud agonizante. Renée siguió tratando de empezar una conversación pero nadie estaba de ánimos para ello. Jasper y Bella seguían enviándose miradas el uno al otro. Estaba demasiado agitado por la reacción de Jasper hacia mí. Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar a su amiga. Para que no sea secuestrada esta noche...o peor.

Renée y Bella caminaron fuera juntas para esperarme mientras yo me quedaba detrás pagando la cuenta. Jasper estaba al acecho y mantenía un ojo sobre mí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente se acercó a mí.

"No tengo ningún problema personal contigo," empezó, "pero dejemos algo en claro. Tú estás saliendo con Renée. Si jodes a Bella de cualquier forma, no perderé tiempo en patear tu trasero. Esa chica lo es todo para mí y no dejaré que la lastimes."

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho defensivamente. "No sé a qué..."

"No me estás engañando." Jasper dijo severamente. "apenas podías apartar los ojos de ella durante la comida. No la conoces. Nadie la conoce como Renée y yo. No lo arruines."

Pasó por mi lado y se dirigió hacia las mujeres paradas afuera. Me quedé quieto atónito. ¿Qué _demonios_ fue todo eso? ¿Acaso cree de verdad que iba a tratar algo con Bella? ¿Mientras estando con Renée? No tiene por qué preocuparse por nada. Yo no engaño.

**BELLA**

Mis ojos escanearon mi reflejo en el largo espejo. Jasper me hizo vestir bien. Lo que significaba que tenía que usar un vestido. Ugh. Pero al menos no me forzó a estilizar mi cabello. Usé poco maquillaje por lo que era apenas notable.

Se supone que me encontraré con Eric en el restaurante en unos pocos minutos. Estaba extático cuando le mencioné sobre el nuevo restaurante italiano. Dijo que escuchó que era bueno pero que nunca pudo entrar porque siempre estaba reservado. Le dije que tenía conexiones. Él pareció sorprendido.

No he escuchado su voz todavía. Sólo nos hemos mandado mensajes de texto el uno al otro algunas veces.

"Puse spray de pimienta en tu bolso." Jasper estaba tumbado en mi cama, sus brazos escondidos detrás de su cabeza. "Sólo por si acaso."

"Vamos a un restaurante lleno de gente," le recordé. "Y Edward estará allí."

El rostro de Jasper se endureció por un segundo. Pero rápidamente relajó sus facciones.

"Vi eso," Dije. "¿Cuál diablos es tu problema con él? Estabas actuando como un total idiota mientras comíamos."

"Sólo me aseguraba de que entendiera sus límites."

"¿Sus límites?" Coloqué mis manos en mis caderas.

Él suspiró y se levantó. "No te preocupes por eso." Miró hacia el despertador en mi mesita de noche. "Empecemos con el show, ¿vamos?"

"¡Oh!" No me di cuenta cuán tarde era. Sólo tenía 10 minutos hasta que se supone que me encuentre con Eric. Jasper me ofreció llevarme porque dice que quiere echarle un vistazo al chico para poder saber a quién buscar si llego a casa llorando.

----------

Quince minutos después, llegué al restaurante y entré. Jasper esperó fuera del coche y me miró entrar. Tengo la sensación de que pensó que trataría de escabullirme si no mantenía un ojo en mí.

Me acerqué a la anfitriona y ella me dirigió hacia una mesa donde un chico con cabello oscuro y una tonta sonrisa en su rostro me esperaba. No tenía mal aspecto, pero no era exactamente el Sr. De Ensueño tampoco. Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los míos y él se levantó para abrazarme.

Me tensé en sus brazos y traté de apartarme. No estaba esperando eso.

"¡Debes de ser Bella!" Dijo emocionadamente.

Sonreí mansamente. "Debo serlo."

Ya estaba arrepintiéndome de mi decisión de volver a hacer esto. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Para superar mi atracción por Edward? Claro. Buena suerte con eso.

"Eres mucho más impresionante en persona," dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Bajé mi cabeza y me sonrojé. Vi el perfil que Jasper me hizo cuando habíamos regresado a casa. Usó una foto de hace un par de meses. Era una foto de mí junto a Ángela, Jessica y Lauren. Mis amigas del colegio.

Las tres nos reuníamos al menos una vez al mes para una 'noche de chicas'. La última vez que tuvimos una noche de chicas fue cuando conocí a Edward por primera vez. Ni siquiera podía concentrarme en lo que estuvieron diciendo toda la noche. Mi mente estaba completamente enfocada en Edward. Repetí nuestro breve intercambio de palabras en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

"...¿sabes?" Eric estaba diciendo.

_¿Qué?_

No tenía idea de lo que había estado hablando por los últimos dos minutos por lo que mantuve mi boca cerrada y simplemente asentí mientras lucía aprensiva.

"¡Eres tan callada!" Dijo con demasiado entusiasmo. "Háblame sobre ti."

Sentí mi rostro calentarse por el repentino primer plano. Me observó intencionadamente y yo estaba poniéndome mucho más incómoda con cada segundo que pasaba.

"Umm..." luché en encontrar algo que decir. "Bueno, uh..."

"¿Eres de Seattle?" Preguntó, ayudándome a empezar.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No, soy de Forks, en realidad. Bueno, viví allí hasta que tuve cuatro años. En eso mi madre y yo nos mudamos a Phoenix pero eso no funcionó muy bien. Por lo que nos mudamos aquí cuando tenía seis."

Asintió rápidamente. "Genial, genial."

Estuvo los siguientes diez minutos hablándome sobre su interés en la antropología. Entró por un oído y salió por el otro. No podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que Edward está en alguna parte cerca. Podría levantarme ahora mismo y buscarle. Pero no lo haré. Estoy segura que sólo estaba tratando de ser agradable con invitarnos aquí. Él probablemente no quería que lo molestara.

Traté de enfocarme en lo que Eric estaba diciendo pero en eso dijo algo sobre la difusión cultural y volví a quedar en blanco. ¿Me pregunto si Edward ya me ha visto? ¿Echó un vistazo para acá? Deseo poder verlo. _Oh, genial, Bella. El propósito de esta cita es dejar de pensar sobre Edward. No ignorar a tu cita y soñar despierta con él._

Estoy siendo grosera con Eric. Esto no es justo para él. Por lo que fingí interés en lo que estaba diciendo, asintiendo y haciendo sonidos como mm-hmm en las partes correctas.

"¿Vas a comerte eso?" Eric preguntó mientras posicionaba su tenedor sobre una albóndiga de mi plato.

Me encogí y sacudí mi cabeza. "Supongo que no."

Él sonrió y hundió su tenedor en la albóndiga antes de meterla en su boca.

Aparté la mirada y mis ojos se iluminaron cuando vi a Edward parado a unos pocos pies de distancia. Estaba hablando con un grupo de personas en una mesa cercana. Su sonrisa era grande y lucía feliz. Las personas en la mesa rieron fuertemente y parecieron estar disfrutando lo que fuera que él estaba diciendo. Encantó a cada uno de ellos.

Me quedé con una sonrisa en mi rostro y lo miré.

"¿Ves a alguien conocido?"

Eric me regresó a la realidad y yo me enderecé. "Lo siento si parezco..." Sacudí mi mano y mi voz se desvaneció.

Él simplemente me sonrió. "Está bien estar nerviosa. Si te ayuda, yo también estoy extremadamente atraído hacia ti."

_¿Eh? ¿También? ¿Huh?_

Froté mi rostro y quise gemir. "En realidad no estoy...nerviosa."

Él soltó unas risitas. _Sí, risitas_. "Eres tan adorable."

_Uh...claro. _"¿Lo soy?"

"Sí, adoro las pequeñas expresiones faciales que haces. Tus manerismos son tan lindos." Dijo todo esto mientras sonreía odiosamente.

Sonreí débilmente. "¿Gracias?"

Él alcanzó hacia adelante para tomar mi mano. "¿Te gustaría hacer algo luego de que terminemos?"

_¡No!_ "Uh..." Me encogí y aparté la mirada. "Estoy como que...cansada. Así que, no lo sé."

Él apretó mi mano y mis ojos se dirigieron hacia los suyos. "¿Te gustaría que te llevara a casa?"

Respiré profundamente y después miré hacia donde Edward todavía estaba parado. Preferiría que _él_ me llevara a casa.

Eric frotó su pulgar sobre mi mano y yo la aparté antes de voltearme hacia él. "Claro," respondí.

Él nunca dejó de sonreír. "Estoy tan encantado de haberte conocido, Bella. Sigo yendo a todas estas citas y todas parecen ir tan bien al principio pero en eso las chicas se vuelven todas..." sacudió sus manos en el aire salvajemente e hizo un suave sonido chillón.

_¿Qué. Carajo?_

Alcé mis cejas y en ese momento quise apartarme de la mesa. "Así que, um, ¿ya estás listo?" pregunté.

Miró hacia su plato. "Claro que lo estoy. Sólo esperando por ti, mi ángel."

_Sí, claro, esta cita está oficialmente terminada._

"¿Les gustaría pedir algo más?" Nuestra hermosa camarera rubia apareció de la nada y preguntó dulcemente.

"No, gracias," Eric replicó con una sonrisa. "Estamos listos."

Ella devolvió la sonrisa. "Regresaré con la factura."

Se fue caminando y los ojos de Eric nunca se quitaron de su parte baja. Genial.

Suspiré y froté mi rostro de nuevo.

"¿Cómo está yendo todo por aquí?" Escuché una suave voz familiar preguntar.

Mi cabeza se asomó y me encontré con un par de intensos ojos verdes. Solté aire aliviada y sonreí. "Oh, gracias a Dios."

_Uh oh. ¿Acaso dije eso en voz alta?_

Edward rió antes de enviar sus ojos hacia Eric y de nuevo hacia mí. Se inclinó hacia abajo para que sólo yo pudiera escuchar. "Así de malo, ¿huh?"

Asentí entusiasmadamente.

Eric se aclaró la garganta y los dos lo miramos. Tenía la factura en su mano. Ni siquiera vi a la camarera regresar. "¿Lista, cariño?"

_¿Cariño? ¿De verdad? ¿En la primera cita?_

Me encogí. "Um...sí."

Eric se levantó y caminó hacia mí para ayudarme. Rodé los ojos mientras Eric ponía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me levantaba sobre mis pies. Porque, sabes, yo no hubiera podido ser capaz de levantarme por mí sola. Me refiero, sólo soy una mujer de veinte años.

Miré hacia Edward. "¿Nos vemos luego?"

Miró a Eric y asintió secamente antes de voltearse hacia mí y sonreír.

**----------**

Unos pocos minutos después, abrí la puerta del pasajero lo más rápido posible y salté hacia mi casa. Eric me siguió y yo aceleré el paso._ Debo ir más rápido._

Eric tocó mi codo ligeramente y yo me volteé para encararlo.

"La pasé realmente bien, Bella." Se inclinó hacia adelante, como si fuera a besarme.

Me aparté y di un paso hacia atrás. "Yo también. Gracias. Buenas noches." Mis palabras salieron revueltas y muy rápidas.

Agarró mi mano firmemente y la sacudió. _Sacudió mi mano. _"¿Te gustaría salir de nuevo mañana?"

"Lo siento," di otro paso hacia atrás. "Ya tengo una cita mañana." Obvié la parte sobre que iba a ser con mi mejor amigo con quien tenía una relación estrictamente platónica.

Su rostro decayó. "Oh," y en eso sonrió. De nuevo. "¿La noche de pasado mañana?"

"Oh, no lo sé...tal vez." mentí. La respuesta es no. _NO_.

Traté de irme pero él no dejaría mi mano.

"Um...bueno, buenas noches." Repetí.

"Buenas noches." Dijo.

Y todavía no me soltaba. Di un paso hacia atrás. Su mano todavía estaba alrededor de la mía. Hombre, ¡Déjame ir!

Finalmente me aparté y caminé hacia el porche rápidamente.

"¡Te llamaré!" Gritó.

Corrí dentro de la casa, cerré la puerta de un golpe y me estremecí. Nunca más escucharé a Jasper.

* * *

xD ¡Espero que les haya gustado la cita! A mí me pareció super divertida. Espero sus opiniones :)

Gracias por leer!

Próximo capítulo: _Tres citas más_. (Pobre Bella! xD)

-Mariale


	6. Tres citas más

**Capítulo 6: Tres citas más**

**BELLA**

El resto de la semana fue absolutamente horrible. Simplemente horrible. Aparentemente hago peores decisiones que Jasper. Luego de mi cita con Eric, le dije a Jasper que terminé con toda esta situación de las citas. Pero, como la persona fácil de convencer que soy yo, terminé accediendo para que yo eligiera mis propias citas.

Todas parecían perfectamente normales en sus perfiles. Se veían bien. Eran capaces de escribir correctamente. Ah, si sólo esas fueran las buenas indicaciones de novios potenciales.

Dos noches después de mi cita con Eric, salí con un chico llamado Tyler. El hombre constantemente se refería a sí mismo en tercera persona.

Lo conocí en un costoso lugar de comida marina. Fue su idea. Personalmente pensé que los precios eran demasiado empinados para mi gusto. Cuando lo encontré, me di cuenta de que era algún tipo de chico rico. Hasta estaba formalmente vestido. Me acerqué y él asintió una sola vez con su cabeza firmemente.

"Tyler piensa que Bella se ve muy bien."

Estaba aturdida. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso su nombre no es Tyler? Me pregunté brevemente si esta era algún tipo de cita de prueba, y el Tyler real le pidió que me verificara...y este chico le estaba dando su aprobación...o algo parecido. Pero, no. Ese era ciertamente Tyler. Y así es como habla.

Nos sentamos y miramos el menú. Preguntó qué me parecía apetitoso, sus palabras exactas. Apunté algunas comidas que me gustaron.

Él sacudió su cabeza. "A Tyler no le gustan los mariscos."

_¡¿Entonces por qué demonios escogiste un restaurante de mariscos?!_

Desde que Tyler no era muy aficionado a los mariscos, aclaró que yo no podía elegir alguno tampoco. Por lo que los dos nos fuimos por pollo asado.

Mientras estábamos en el medio de comer la ensalada, lo escuché soltar su tenedor, y yo alcé mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos.

"Tyler está distraído por la salsa adornando la esquina de la boca de Bella. A Tyler le gustaría limpiársela. Ahora."

El chico me hizo sentir tan incómoda que salté directamente fuera de la silla en el momento en que me sentí llena. Iba a darle una excusa para poder saltarme la película.

"Siéntate, Tyler no se va hasta que termine todo su pollo asado."

Me senté. No pregunten por qué.

Hasta continuamos nuestra cita. Cuando me llevaba hacia mi puerta, miró hacia abajo y sacó su blackberry.

"A Tyler le gustaría organizar una segunda cita."

Respondí con, "Bella no sale con hombres que no puedan comer camarones."

Me volteé sobre mis talones y caminé dentro de mi casa. Por la segunda vez, cerré la puerta de golpe y me estremecí.

Y después estuvo Mike. Un total pervertido.

Me preguntó si me gustaría encontrarme con él en un juego de tenis. No soy exactamente la persona más coordinada del mundo pero pensé que sería capaz de soportar una ronda de tenis. Él me hizo correr intencionalmente alrededor del patio y buscar las pelotas. En eso dijo que tal vez me sentiría más cómoda si me quitara mi sujetador. Esa debió de haber sido mi primera advertencia para terminar la cita en ese momento. Pero, como una idiota, continué con la cita. Con mi sujetador _puesto_, debería agregar.

Luego de nuestro juego, él estaba sudando y olía horrible. Pero insistió en que fuéramos a almorzar. Nos sentamos en el patio, el sol continuó aporreándose sobre nosotros, lo que sólo hizo que él estuviera más sudado. Estaba sorbiendo mi té frío cuando él soltó algo que hizo que me ahogara.

"¿Alguna vez has estado con otra chica?"

Tosí unas pocas veces antes de observarlo en blanco.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

Me miró pensativamente por un momento. "Te verías bien besando a una mujer."

Lo miré boquiabierta mientras él le daba un mordisco a su pasta.

"¿Alguna vez has tenido un orgasmo?" preguntó varios minutos después.

Mi rostro probablemente batallaba al rojo. Ni siquiera podía hablar, así de atónita estaba.

"Tomaré eso como un sí," dio otro mordisco. "¿Alguna vez has tenido un orgasmo con otra chica?"

Secretamente abrí mi teléfono debajo de la mesa, fui hacia mis tonos de llamada y presioné reproducir para que pareciera que alguien me estuviera llamando. En eso presioné el teléfono contra mi oreja y hablé conmigo misma.

"¿Hola?"

Silencio.

"Oh, no. ¿Qué pasó?"

Silencio.

"Oh dios mío."

Silencio.

"Sí, sí. Ya voy para allá."

Cerré mi teléfono y pretendí lucir tan triste como pude.

"Lo siento. Hubo un accidente...y mi hermana..." Me levanté y colgué mi bolso sobre mi hombro. "Tengo que irme. De nuevo, lo siento."

Sí, mentí. Ni siquiera tengo una hermana. Demándenme.

----------

El día siguiente, Edward me preguntó si podía ir al restaurante porque le gustaría que empezara a trabajar en unos pocos días. Nos sentamos en su oficina y hablamos sobre el mejor puesto para mí. Dijo que el personal está suponiendo que él está haciéndome una entrevista pero que ya decidió que me iba a contratar y me dijo que no les dijera porque pensarán que me está dando un tratamiento especial.

"¿Lo estás?" pregunté, refiriéndome hacia su frase del tratamiento especial.

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Sé que harás bien la entrevista, de todos modos."

"Sabes, porque dijiste eso, probablemente estaré terrible. Seguramente me tropezaré con todo el mundo y desordenaré todas las órdenes."

Él rió y sacudió su cabeza. "Tal vez tendremos que hacerte la lavadora entonces."

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Él volvió a reír. "Bromeo. Creo que serías una buena anfitriona."

"¿Hablar con extraños?" me removí incómodamente. "No soy muy buena con eso."

Él se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla de cuero. "Pareces estar haciéndolo bien ahora mismo."

"Bueno, sí, eso es porque me siento tan cómoda contigo. Como una atracción..." Oh, mierda. Demasiada información.

Me sonrojé y bajé mi cabeza. "Me refiero, um, ya sabes...eres el novio de mi mamá...por lo que, es como que...eres prácticamente..ya sabes...umm."

Le eché un vistazo por debajo de mis pestañas, y pareció como si hubiera dejado de respirar.

"En realidad yo también me siento cómodo contigo." Dijo suavemente.

Mi pulso se aceleró, y mariposas revolotearon en mi estómago.

El silencio llenó el cuarto, y nuestros ojos estaban bloqueados. No podía apartar la mirada, y parecía como si él tampoco pudiera. Me mordí el labio inferior nerviosamente. Sus labios se entreabrieron.

Mi corazón golpeó en mi pecho. Todo lo que podía escuchar era el golpeteo. ¿Acaso podía él escucharlo también?

Tragó y se inclinó hacia adelante. Mi respiración se entrecortó.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta nos hizo saltar a los dos.

Edward saltó de su silla y fue hacia la puerta. Yo me quedé en mi asiento y traté de calmarme. ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar entre nosotros?

Escuché voces hablando detrás de mí pero no podía mirar atrás. Esto está volviéndose ridículo. Me encuentro más y más atraída hacia él cada vez que lo veo. _Es el novio de tu madre_, canté en mi cabeza. ¿Qué diría Jasper? Oh, cierto. Piensa en lo que hacen en privado. _Escalofrío_.

"Bella," Escuché la voz de Edward. "Esta es Alice Brandon."

Me levanté y caminé hacia ellos. La chica era tan pequeña. Edward prácticamente la cubría. Ella estaba sonriendo brillantemente y sacó su mano para sacudirla.

Nuestras manos se tocaron por un breve segundo y en eso sus ojos recorrieron todo mi rostro. "¡Te pareces tanto a tu mamá!"

Aparté mi mano gentilmente. "Oh, ¿has conocido a mi mamá?"

"Claro, siempre está por aquí."

Sentí mi corazón empezar a hacerse trizas lentamente. Mi mirada fue hacia Edward y él se movió incómodamente. Alice dejó de sonreír y miró de mí a Edward, y de nuevo a mí...y de vuelta a Edward.

Su boca se abrió ligeramente y sus ojos finalmente se pusieron en mí de nuevo.

"Oh, no es así." Dije rápidamente. No quería que ella tuviera la impresión equivocada, y juzgando su reacción, eso es exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Ella se encogió inocentemente. "¿No como qué?"

_Haciéndose la tonta ahora, ¿huh?_

Edward se aclaró la garganta. "Alice, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Bella el restaurante? ¿La presentas a todos?"

Alice le dio una sonrisa. "Claro."

Esperen. Edward dijo que él sería el que me enseñaría los alrededores. ¿Por qué cambio de opinión?

Alice salió de la oficina y yo la seguí. Durante el camino, mi hombro se rozó contra el pecho de Edward. Él tomó aire profundamente. Nuestros ojos se encontraron pero en eso apartó la mirada rápidamente y tragó.

¿Qué diablos significó eso?

Conocí mis futuros compañeros de trabajo. Había un par de ellos que se destacaron para mí. La primera era Rosalie, la hermosa camarera rubia que ya había visto antes. Ella me preguntó cómo iba todo con mi 'novio', pero yo le informé que Eric y yo sólo tuvimos esa sola cita. Ella realmente pensó que él parecía agradable. Claro. Claramente no escuchó nuestra conversación.

Otra persona en la que me fijé fue en un hombre llamado James. Un apuesto camarero que parecía flirtear con cada mujer que contactaba. Era encantador, no había duda sobre eso.

Un poco rato después, Edward se ofreció a llevarme a casa desde que iba a ir allí de todos modos. Dijo que Renée lo invitó a cenar.

----------

Una suave melodía flotaba en el comedor del radio de la sala de estar. Renée acababa de terminar de poner toda la comida en la mesa. Pensarías que vivimos con todo el ejército por la cantidad de comida que hacía. Sí, de verdad cocinaba. Increíble. Dijo que guardaríamos lo que fuera que no comiéramos como sobras. Eso seguramente duraría por un mes.

Renée se sentó en la punta de la mesa mientras Edward y yo en los finales opuestos de la mesa, encarándonos el uno al otro.

"Así que, Bella," Renée dijo luego de darle un sorbo a su vino. "¿Cuándo vas a hablarme sobre tus citas?"

Oh, claro. No he podido hablarle sobre ningún detalle todavía, desde que parecía estar ocupada con el señor perfecto aquí durante toda la semana.

"En realidad no hay mucho interesante que decir," no quería discutirlo al frente de Edward. Especialmente la de Mike.

"Oh, vamos," gimoteó como un niño. "Quiero escucharlo todo. ¿Alguno de ellos ya te besó?"

Me sonrojé y escondí mi cabeza. "Dios, mamá."

"Bella, de verdad, tienes veinte años. No tienes que sentirte avergonzada por besar chicos." En eso se volteó hacia Edward. "Creo que sólo está nerviosa porque nunca ha sido besada antes."

Mi rostro se sentía como si se estuviera quemando. ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! "¡Mamá! Oh dios mío."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, como si no se diera cuenta que me estaba humillando.

"Primero que todo, eso no es verdad," empecé.

Edward se tensó visiblemente en su asiento. ¿Pero qué diablos? ¿Está actuando ahora como el padrastro sobreprotector? Se convirtió en todo un padre cuando Jasper mencionó por primera vez mi cita a ciegas con Eric. Y después cuando dijo que podríamos ir a su restaurante. Creo que está tomando el papel del novio de mi madre con demasiada seriedad.

Renée prácticamente saltó de arriba a abajo. "¿Alguien te besó? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Fue sólo un pico o un beso francés?"

Escondí mi rostro de ella. ¡¿Acaso las madres deberían preguntas cosas como esas?! ¿Acaso no deberían preferir que sus hijas _no_ besen chicos?

"Edward y yo tuvimos nuestro primer beso..." empezó a decir.

_¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡No escuches eso! ¡Ya basta! _"Mi primer beso fue en sexto grado," interrumpí rápidamente.

"¿De verdad? ¿Con quién?"

"Jasper."

Sus ojos casi se salieron de su cabeza. "¡¿Jasper?! ¿Ustedes dos...?"

"¡No!" prácticamente grité. "Sólo estábamos...curiosos."

"¿Tú y Jasper han experimentado con otra cosa?"

_¡Dios! _Quería morirme.

Edward se revolvió en su asiento.

"Mamá, creo que estás haciendo a Edward incómodo. ¿Podemos hablar sobre otra cosa?" O tal vez comer en silencio. Eso sería preferible.

Renée miró hacia Edward y rió. "Oh, lo siento, cariño."

Le alcanzó y acarició su brazo.

Mi corazón fue arrancado de mi pecho y fue pisoteado hasta ser tan plano como una sola hoja de papel.

Realmente empecé a sentir mis ojos picar y humedecerse. _Oh, no. ¡No llores! ¡No aquí! ¡No al frente de ellos!_

Empujé mi silla alejándola de la mesa, rechinó contra el suelo y me precipité a la cocina.

"¿Bella?" Renée llamó en un tono preocupado. "¿Estás bien?"

"¡Estoy bien!" Grité de vuelta. "Sólo estoy buscando algo para beber."

Tenía un vaso completamente lleno de refresco en la mesa.

Edward y Renée empezaron a hablar silenciosamente mientras yo abría el grifo y salpicaba mi rostro con el agua fría. _Cálmate, Bella. No llores por esto. Estás siendo ridícula._

Cerré la llave del agua y toqué mi garganta. Hay un bulto allí que simplemente no se irá. No podía apartar el dolor y la angustia que sentía. Sabía que esos dos estaban juntos. ¿Por qué eso me afectaba tanto? Sentí que quería llorar de nuevo. _No. Para. No llores._

Coloqué mis dos palmas en la encimera y bajé mi cabeza. Puedo hacer esto. Puedo pasar por ello. Tal vez sólo necesito ir a otra cita. Soportaré esos raros si eso significa reponerme de Edward.

Escuché a alguien entrar en la cocina y me volteé rápidamente. Era Edward. Llevando dos platos. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y él lucía...devastado. Se paró a mi lado y colocó los platos en el lavadero. Miró directamente hacia adelante, a la ventana al frente de nosotros. Podías ver claramente nuestros dos reflejos.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien," susurré.

"No te ves bien."

Me mofé y rodé mis ojos antes de voltearme. Simplemente no puedo estar cerca de él.

Él tocó mi brazo, y yo me volteé hacia él.

"Bella," susurró tan suavemente y en un extraño tono.

Mi estómago se revolvió mientras él se acercaba a mí e inclinaba su cabeza hacia abajo para mirarme.

Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo irradiar de él. Mi corazón bombeó incluso más fuerte que cuando lo hizo en su oficina. Mi respiración era tamblorosa mientras yo miraba sus ojos verdes esmeraldas.

"¿Tú..." empezó a decir pero en eso su cabeza se levantó y rápidamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

Miré detrás de mí y vi a Renée parada en el marco de la puerta. Envió sus ojos de un lado a otro entre yo y Edward. Eso no puede ser bueno. Miré hacia Edward. Él frotó su rostro con sus manos y respiró profundamente.

"¿Está todo bien aquí?" Renée preguntó con voz tensa.

_Oh, por favor, mamá. No pienses mal._

"Sí," traté de sonar convincente pero mi voz se quebró. "Edward sólo estaba preguntándome dónde debería de llevarte para tu cumpleaños la semana que viene." Mentí. Estaba haciendo eso bastante últimamente. "Pero no puedo hablarte sobre eso porque es un secreto. Estábamos tratando de mantener nuestras voces bajas para que no escucharas."

Voy al infierno.

No podía permitirme mirar a Edward mientras mentía.

Renée sonrió pero no le alcanzó a sus ojos. "Oh."

Mi pecho se sintió como si se estuviera hundiendo. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Pasé al lado de Renée y corrí escaleras arriba a mi habitación.

Agarré mi teléfono y marqué el número de teléfono de Jasper. Pero no contestó. _Maldición, Jasper. ¡Te necesito!_

Coloqué mi portátil en mi regazo e inicié sesión en la página de citas. Necesito una nueva cita. Tiene que haber alguien allí que no sea un completo caso mental. No puedo seguir pensando en Edward. Esto tiene que terminar ahora.

Escaneé mi bandeja de entrada. Tenía una tonelada de mensajes sin leer. Escogí uno aleatoriamente y recé para que este chico fuera normal.

Me metí en su perfil y lo miré. Inteligente, gracioso y encantador.

Se veía lo suficientemente bueno.

Le envié un rápido mensaje. Cinco minutos después, recibí una respuesta.

Estuvimos toda la noche hablando. Este definitivamente no parecía un Eric, Tyler o Mike. Hasta hicimos planes para encontrarnos en un club donde su banda favorita está tocando mañana por la noche. Tenía altas esperanzas por éste.

Jasper todavía no ha regresado mi llamada para el momento en que salí de mi casa para encontrarme con mi nueva cita. No tenía idea qué estaba haciendo. Siempre me regresa las llamadas. Tal vez dejó su teléfono accidentalmente en algún lugar o dejó que la batería se muriera.

Cuando llegué al club, inmediatamente encontré a mi cita. Era difícil no hacerlo. Su alto cuerpo muscular se destacaba sobre los hombres de estatura normal. Caminé hacia él y él pareció reconocerme inmediatamente. Incluso era más apuesto en persona. Tenía un lindo cabello oscuro y hermosos ojos marrones.

Hasta ahora, todo bien.

Escuchamos a la banda tocar y nos hicimos preguntas sobre cada uno. En ningún momento me preguntó si he estado con otra mujer. Ni siquiera se refirió a sí mismo en tercera persona. Y ciertamente no me tocaba todo el tiempo ni usaba nombres para mascotas.

Me alegro de salir con este chico.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido en Seattle?" grité sobre la fuerte música.

"Sólo un par de meses," replicó. "¿De dónde dijiste que eras originalmente?"

"Forks."

"Nunca escuché sobre allí. ¿Es eso en Washington?"

"Sí."

Se inclinó más cerca. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"¡Dije que sí!" dije fuertemente.

Dijo algo que no pude entender.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"¿Quieres salir de aquí?"

"¡Sí!" Es demasiado escandaloso aquí. Un poco de aire fresco suena como una gran idea.

Caminamos por la acera por al menos media hora, simplemente hablando y conociéndonos el uno al otro.

Una mujer llamada Leah se nos acercó y nos pidió unas direcciones hacia algún restaurante donde se suponía que se encontraría con un amigo. Mi cita no tenía idea de donde era, y yo no era positiva pero creo que sabía. Traté lo más que pude en darle las direcciones pero sólo terminé confundiéndolos a todos.

Así que los tres caminamos juntos y yo dirigí el camino.

"Lamento molestarlos chicos," Leah dijo mientras miraba el nombre del restaurante en un pedazo de papel que sostenía. "Debí de haberlo visto en un mapa o algo parecido antes de venir aquí."

"No hay problema," dije. Y honestamente no lo era.

"Me siento como una estúpida. Me refiero, soy de La Push y vengo a Seattle todo el tiempo. Ya me debería saber los alrededores."

"¿Eres de La Push?" mi cita preguntó. "Esa es una ciudad genial."

Coloqué una mano en mi cadera. "¿Has escuchado de La Push pero no de Forks?"

"¿Eres de Forks?" Leah preguntó.

Estuvimos los próximos diez minutos hablando sobre Forks y La Push. Pero, realmente, debimos de haber hablado por como tres minutos porque el restaurante en realidad estaba bastante cerca de donde estábamos. Pero yo nos dirigí en la dirección equivocada. Me disculpé por haber hecho que nos perdiéramos incluso más, pero a nadie pareció importarle.

En nuestro camino de regreso a nuestros autos, empezó a llover por lo que nos cubrimos en una pequeña tienda, riendo todo el tiempo.

"¡Oh, dios mío!" Mi cita corrió hacia una repisa y cogió un dulce. "No he visto estos desde que era un niño."

"Oh, ¡cierto!" Lo examiné mientras la gerente de la tienda se nos acercaba y nos hablaba sobre una historia sobre cómo dejaron de vender ese dulce en particular hace años pero que ahora los están vendiendo de nuevo.

No era algo que era particularmente interesante, pero nosotros tres hablamos por casi cuarenta minutos. El tiempo parecía volar.

La lluvia se había detenido por lo que mi cita y yo caminamos hacia nuestros automóviles.

"La pasé realmente bien," dije con una genuina sonrisa.

"Yo también," regresó la sonrisa. "¿Te gustaría salir de nuevo alguna vez?"

"¡Claro!"

Intercambiamos nuestros números de teléfono. Justo cuando estuvo apunto de subirse a su coche, yo sacudí la mano y dije, "Buenas noches, Emmett."

"Buenas noches, Bella."

Tal vez esto de las citas no es tan malo.

* * *

¿Quién había sospechado que era Emmett? Estoy segura que muchas pensaron que era Jacob. xD

Espero sus opiniones :)

¡Gracias por leer!

-Mariale


	7. La Confrontación

**Capítulo siete - La Confrontación**

**BELLA**

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar en el momento en que cerré la puerta principal.

"¿Hola?"

"Bella, soy yo," esa definitivamente es la voz de Jasper.

Eché un vistazo al ID de la llamada. Ese definitivamente no es su número de teléfono. "¿Jasper? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿De quién es el teléfono que estás usando?"

"Um, ¿crees que podrías venir a buscarme?" Sonaba tan diferente. Tan desgastado. "¿Y no te importa que me quede en tu casa por unos pocos días?"

El pánico inmediatamente empezó a subir.

"Claro. ¿Dónde estás?" Traté de mantener mi voz lo más estable posible y sostuve mi respiración mientras esperaba por su respuesta.

Él respiró pesadamente en el teléfono. "En la cárcel del condado."

"¿QUÉ?" grité en el teléfono.

Oh, dios mío. ¡¿Está en la cárcel?! ¡¿Qué diablos hizo?!

"No te vuelvas loca todavía. Te lo explicaré todo cuando llegues aquí."

Suspiré y pasé mis dedos por mi cabello. "Está bien, ya voy para allá. Y quiero detalles, señor. No escondas nada."

"Gracias, Bella."

"Te veo en unos minutos." Cerré mi teléfono y corrí directamente hacia afuera para rescatar a mi amigo de la cárcel.

Ni siquiera puedo imaginar qué habrá hecho para terminar en la cárcel. Él es una buena persona. Nunca antes se ha metido en problemas con la ley. Traté de no pensar en las distintas cosas que hubiera podido hacer y simplemente traté de llegar allí lo más pronto posible.

----------

Minutos más tarde, llegué a la estación de policía para encontrar a Jasper esperándome. Corrí a su lado y noté que su rostro estaba golpeados. Las preguntas simplemente empezaron a salir de mi boca.

"¡¿Qué pasó?!"

"¿Estás herido?"

"¿Quién te hizo eso?"

"¿Te atracaron?"

"¡Oh, dios mío, Jasper! ¡Respóndeme!"

Colocó sus manos en mis hombros para calmarle. "Relájate, Bella. Respira."

"¡No me digas que respire!" Grité. "¡¿Qué demonios te pasó?! ¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupada que estuve cuando nunca me regresaste la llamada? ¡Y en eso recibo una llamada tuya diciéndome que estás en al cárcel! ¡Y ahora pareces como si estuviste en medio de una pelea!"

Él sostuvo mi mirada hasta que me sentí calmarme. Siempre tenía ese efecto en mí. Podía hacer que me relajara no importa cuál fuera la situación.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunté con voz más suave.

"Fui arrestado..."

"Puedo verlo," interrumpí.

Él ladeó su cabeza a un lado y alzó una ceja.

"Lo siento," susurré. "Continúa."

"Vamos al coche primero," insistió. "No puedes golpearme cuando estás conduciendo."

Uh oh. Debe ser bastante malo entonces.

Me siguió hacia el auto y se deslizó dentro del asiento del pasajero. Yo lo encendí y lo miré expectante.

"¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en tercer grado, y era un domingo por la noche...y estábamos en tu casa viendo Jurassic Park?" preguntó lentamente.

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo siendo arrestado?" pregunté con tono de voz agudo.

"Es relevante. Confía en mí." Bajó las ventanas para dejar que entrara un poco de aire en el auto mal ventilado. "Como decía, ¿recuerdas?"

"Te refieres a la noche en que nos dormimos accidentalmente y tus padres estaban molestos debido a que no llamaste para decir que ibas a pasar la noche?" pregunté.

"Ok, bien, así que sí recuerdas," exhaló aire profundamente. "Recuerdas cuando entraste conmigo a mi casa el lunes por la mañana? ¿Para poder recoger mi ropa para el colegio?"

"Sí," Estaba impacientándome.

"¿Y recuerdas lo que vimos?"

Sí, lo recordaba. Era terrible. La madre de Jasper estaba llorando en el suelo de la cocina. Tenía un ojo negro y su ropa estaba rasgada. El padrastro de Jasper estaba molesto con ella y la acusó de no ser capaz de hacer nada útil, incluyendo cuidar a Jasper. Aparentemente había llegado a casa esa noche, ebrio, y preguntó donde estaba Jasper. Ella obviamente no se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y que Jasper no había llegado a casa. Él sacó su rabia con el cuerpo de ella.

"Sí," susurré.

"Esa fue la última vez que él la golpeó. Lo amenacé esa mañana, ¿recuerdas? Le dije que nunca más la volviera a tocar o que yo lo atacaría. Él sólo rió y me dijo que fuera al colegio. En eso juré en decirle al consejero del colegio sobre lo que él hizo, para que pudieran llamar a la policía y él iría a la cárcel. Allí fue cuando me tomó seriamente. Y la única razón por la que no le he dicho a nadie fue porque mi mamá me rogó que no lo hiciera. Dijo que me apartarían de ella y me dejarían en una mala familia de acogida lejos de aquí. Era un niño, y estaba asustado. No quería ser apartado." Sacudió su cabeza y suspiró. "Todavía debí de haberle dicho algo a alguien en ese entonces."

"Sólo eras un niño, Jasper," traté de tranquilizarle. "Yo estaba allí, sabes. Yo tampoco dije nada."

Él volvió a suspirar y asintió con la cabeza. "Como decía, él no la volvió a tocar después de eso. Todo el tiempo que él la miraba de mala forma, yo le advertía que no perdería un segundo en arrojar su trasero en la cárcel. Él todavía tenía problemas de temperamento, pero me aseguré de que nunca pusiera un dedo en ella."

Tragué severamente. Sabía a dónde iba con esto.

"Fui a casa ayer en la noche," continuó. "¿Y adivina qué fue lo que vi?" Sus labios se apretaron y ovilló sus manos en puños. "Estaba cubierta en moretones. No podía creer que ese jodido bastardo tuvo el descaro de tocarla de nuevo. Estaba tan molesto, Bella. Ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente. Todo lo que veía era rojo. Lo hubiera asesinado si hubiera estado en casa. Y no me hubiera arrepentido."

"Oh, dios mío," susurré para mí misma.

"Así que, fui a buscarle. Sabía exactamente donde estaría. En el bar al final de la calle. Donde siempre va luego de sus episodios. Encontré al bastardo sentado en un taburete - bebiendo, fumando...riendo. El maldito imbécil se estaba riendo. Lo agarré y lo golpeé repetidamente. Las personas estaban tratando de apartarme pero yo simplemente seguí." Inclinó su cabeza contra el reposacabezas. "Él realmente me dejó en libertad bajo fianza esta noche y dijo que no iba a poner cargos en mi cuenta y que yo mantuviera la boca cerrada sobre lo que le hizo a mi madre. De ninguna jodida forma aceptaría eso. Pero en eso me entregó su teléfono para que pudiera llamar a mi mamá. Ella rogó para que yo estuviera de acuerdo con ello. Yo simplemente no podía creerlo. Y como el jodido idiota que soy...yo sólo...dije que bien. Le dije que se apartara de mi rostro, y allí fue cuando te llamé."

"Lo siento tanto, Jasper."

Él bufó. "Me voy a mudar de esa jodida casa. Sólo me quedé allí por ella. Para protegerla. Y luego ella lo defiende a él. ¿Cuán jodido tienes que estar para quedarte con alguien te que hiere?"

"Se aman, Jasper."

Él alzó su cabeza hacia mí. "Golpear a alguien hasta que esté de color negro y azul no es la forma de demostrar amor."

"Jasper, para," dije antes de que se dejara llevar. "No estoy defendiendo a ninguno de los dos. En realidad concuerdo contigo. Yo nunca dejaría que algo así me pasara. Pero pasa en muchas relaciones. Es algo desastroso, y no lo entiendo. ¿Pero qué puedes hacer? Ella obviamente no lo dejará."

"¿Así que se supone que me tengo que quedar sentado y dejar que esto pase?"

"¡No!" dije más fuerte de lo necesario. "Mira, hablaremos con tu mamá mañana, ¿sí? Cuando tu padrastro esté en el trabajo. Iremos allá y hablaremos. Buscaremos una solución. Juntos. Pero tienes que estar calmado. No explotes y le grites."

De pronto mi dilema sobre Edward no parecía mucho como un gran problema. No cuando hay cosas como estas ocurriendo en el mundo. Puedo ignorar mis intensos sentimientos por él si eso significa que él y mi mamá tendrán una feliz vida juntos. Dolerá. Pero eso es algo que tendré que soportar. Porque eso es lo que haces por las personas que quieres. Haces sacrificios.

* * *

Otras dos semanas pasaron. Mi situación con Edward estaba haciéndose cada vez más dura con cada día. Estaba constantemente cerca de él ahora. Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo o en el restaurante o en casa con Jasper. Y Edward siempre estaba donde yo estaba. Íbamos al trabajo juntos, e íbamos a mi casa juntos. La tensión entre nosotros era tan densa que necesitarías una motosierra para cortarla.

Renée seguía mandando miradas de soslayo en mi dirección en cualquier momento que nos veía a mí y a Edward juntos. Creo que sabe que hay una atracción allí. Pero no creo que sepa cuán profunda es. Ella y Edward no han hecho nada afectivo al frente de mí desde la cena. Sólo hablan. Casi pareciera que ella está perdiendo interés en él. Solía aferrarse a cada palabra. Ahora parece soñar despierta cuando él está en medio de una historia.

Pero no aumentaré mis esperanzas. Hasta me siento culpable por _desear_ que romperían. No debería pensar así. Incluso cuando tomen caminos separados... ¿quién diría que yo le gusto? Y más importante...no le puedo hacer eso a mi mamá. Nunca lo aprobaría.

Él no sólo está saliendo con mi madre, pero también es mi jefe ahora. Eso es como que fuera de dobles límites.

Desde que Jasper se rehusa a regresar a casa, y desde que apenas puedo respirar dentro de mi propia casa...hemos estado hablando sobre dejar las casas de nuestros padres para bien y simplemente conseguir un apartamento juntos. El único problema es que los dos todavía estamos estudiando y es caro. ¿Cómo podemos pagar los préstamos de los estudios, la renta y facturas sin tener conflictos económicos? Es casi el final del verano y tengo un trabajo, pero trabajar como anfitriona no va a cubrirlo todo.

Sólo tenemos un año más de estudios. Deberíamos ser capaces de esperar hasta ese momento. Jasper puede quedarse en mi casa y distraerme de Edward.

Tuvimos una larga conversación con la mamá de Jasper sobre su situación actual. Los dos tratamos de entender, pero fue difícil. Ella la terminó diciendo que se va a quedar con su esposo. Y eso fue todo. Pero Jasper sí dijo que va con los policías la próxima vez que él la toque. Y prometió hacer un chequeo cada par de días para asegurarse de que no vuelvan a lastimarla.

Mi vida amorosa ha estado inactiva por las últimas dos semanas. Pasé un buen rato con Emmett. Todavía nos comunicamos a través de mensajes de texto y por la red. Ha estado saliendo por los alrededores. Y eso no me molestó. Mientras sea un gran chico, él simplemente no es Edward. Nadie nunca será Edward. Y no sé si tendré sentimientos igual de fuertes por otra persona.

Estaba por terminar mi turno cuando Edward se me acercó al podio.

"¿Bella?"

Le miré. "¿Sí?"

Lucía exhausto. Las mandas de su camisa blanca de botones estaban arremangadas hasta sus codos. Los cuatro primeros botones estaban desabotonados, exponiendo una línea de su suave pecho, y su cabello estaba más desordenado que lo usual. Sé que Renée está por aquí en algún lugar por lo que secretamente esperaba que su apariencia no tuviera nada que ver con ella. Si están teniendo sexo de oficina...ugh...nunca sería capaz de caminar allí dentro de nuevo.

"Se supone que mi hermano estará aquí en unos pocos minutos. Cuando entre, ¿podrías decirle que vaya a mi oficina?"

"Claro," repliqué con una sonrisa profesional.

Esa es una cosa que he aprendido a hacer. Sonreír. Por ocho horas al día.

"Oh, y el inspector estará aquí pronto, también. simplemente mándalo allí igualmente."

"Ok."

"Gracias," asintió con la cabeza antes de retirarse.

Suspiré y encaré la puerta de entrada. No tengo idea de quién es su hermano. No sé cómo luce, ni siquiera cuál es su nombre.

Espero que no se supone que tenga que saber quién es en el momento en que entre.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre muy familiar entró. Se acercó a mí con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunté.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y me besó en la mejilla. "¿Acaso un hombre no puede visitar a su chica?"

Rodé mis ojos. "No soy tu chica."

"Siempre serás mi chica." guiñó un ojo.

"De verdad, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Sólo quería venir un rato." Jasper dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia el podio. "Nunca he estado adentro antes."

"Tendré que traerte aquí alguna vez...cuando _no_ esté trabajando."

"¿Cuándo te vas?"

"Mmm..." Miré hacia el reloj de la pared. "En una hora."

La puerta se abrió y un hombre que reconocí entró con un teléfono pegado a su oreja.

"Sí, acabo de entrar," la bulliciosa voz dijo. "Sí. Hasta luego." Trancó y me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"¿Emmett?" pregunté.

"¿Bella? No sabía que trabajabas aquí."

¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que entraría en este mismo restaurante? Bueno, sí _es_ un lugar popular, me recordé a mí misma.

"Bueno, empecé hace unas dos semanas en realidad."

"Ah, entonces no es sorpresa que no te haya visto aquí antes."

Estaba un poco desconcertada por esa enunciación. ¿Acaso trabaja aquí también? ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes si él lo hizo? ¿O simplemente le gusta mucho, mucho este restaurante?

"¿Vienes aquí a menudo?"

"Sí, mi hermano..."

Fue interrumpido cuando una mano femenina tocó mi hombro. Estiré mi cuello hacia atrás para ver a Renée.

"¡Hey Renée!" Emmett saludó a mi madre.

Ella sonrió de vuelta. "¡Hey Em! ¿Cómo has estado?"

Ok. Esperen un minuto. Permanecí inmóvil. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Emmett y mi mamá se conocen?

Alice brincó hasta aquí y habló al mismo tiempo que yo.

"¿Has visto a Rosalie?" Alice me preguntó.

"¿Conoces a mi madre?" Le pregunté a Emmett.

"Está por aquí en algún lugar." Le respondí a Alice.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Emmett me preguntó.

"Edward te está buscando," Renée dijo antes de que Emmett terminara su frase.

¿Edward buscando a quién? ¿Yo? Pero...si acabo de verlo.

Jasper me dio con la punta del dedo en el costado de mi estómago.

"¿Qué?" le pregunté.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia Alice.

Froté el área donde me había dado. "¿Qué pasa con ella?" susurré.

"¿Nos presentas?"

Suspiré. "Tengo trabajo que hacer."

"En realidad no estás haciendo nada ahora mismo," me recordó.

"Tengo un cliente parado al frente de mí, Jasper."

Emmett sacudió su cabeza. "Oh, no soy un cliente. Sólo estoy buscando a mi hermano."

"Oh. ¿Cuál es su nombre?" pregunté.

Todos alrededor de nosotros empezaron a hablar. Jasper se inclinó al otro lado de mí y se presentó él mismo a Alice. Rosalie apareció y empezó a hablar con Renée.

"Su nombre es..."

"Ahí estás," Escuché la voz de Edward venir de detrás de mí. "¿Qué te está tomando tanto tiempo?"

¿Con quién está hablando?

Miré detrás a Edward y vi que estaba observando a Emmett. "¿Ustedes dos se conocen?"

Emmett gimió de pronto e inesperadamente.

"¿Qué?" Renée, Edward y yo preguntamos simultáneamente.

Emmett miró de Renée a mí. "¿Acaso dijiste que ella era tu mamá?"

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente.

Él sacudió su cabeza y empezó a reír. "Mierda. Esto es tan irreal."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Qué?"

"¿Conoces a mi hermano?" Edward lucía tan confundido como yo me sentía.

"¿Quién es tu hermano?"

En eso todo de pronto encajó en su lugar. ¡Ni de broma!

Jasper finalmente abrió su boca. "¿Tuviste una cita con el hermano de Edward?" me preguntó con una expresión combinada de confusión y diversión en su rostro.

"¿QUÉ?" Edward bramó.

Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez. Ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente. ¿Emmett es el hermano de Edward? ¿Salí con el hermano de Edward? ¡¿Emmett es el hermano del novio de mi madre?! ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Acaso somos el único grupo de personas en esta ciudad?!

"Bueno, yo creo que hacen una pareja muy linda." Renée dijo.

"Absolutamente no," Edward replicó. "Esto tiene que terminar ahora."

Todas las cabezas se voltearon a ver a Edward.

"¿Qué ocurre, Woody Allen?" Emmett preguntó en una voz burlona.

"No conoces a mi hermano como yo lo hago." Edward dijo cuando Renée alzó sus cejas y lo miró en shock. "Esos dos no pueden estar juntos." Se volteó a Emmett. "¿Por qué saldrías con ella?"

Ahora sólo me sentía ofendida.

"¿Acaso no soy los suficientemente buena para tu hermano?" Coloqué una mano en mis caderas.

"De la otra forma," respondió cortantemente.

"¡Edward!" Renée regañó. "¿Qué pasa contigo?"

Emmett rió sombríamente. "Oh, créeme, no quieres saber."

Renée y yo nos volteamos para ver a Emmett. "¿Qué?" Las dos preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

Las personas a nuestro alrededor empezaron a mirar como si estuvieran viendo una escena de telenovela dramática expuesta.

"No aquí," Edward susurró. "Emmett, ven conmigo a mi oficina."

"Me gustaría saber qué está pasando, Edward," Renée demandó.

"No ahora, Renée," él suspiró y miró alrededor. "Mira, estoy esperando a alguien en unos pocos minutos. ¿Puedes mantener un ojo en él? Simplemente mándalo a mi oficina cuando entre," le dijo a Renée. "Es un inspector. Su nombre es Phil."

Renée suspiró exasperadamente y arrojó sus manos al aire. "Supongo."

Edward se volteó para caminar pero en eso pausó y se volteó hacia nosotros. "En realidad, esto tal vez tome un tiempo." Asintió con su cabeza hacia Emmett "¿Por favor podrías hacerme un gran favor y simplemente enseñarle la cocina? Prometo que no te dejaré sola con él por mucho tiempo. Sólo necesito realmente hablar con mi hermano."

"Claro, está bien. No te preocupes." Dijo en un tono que contradecía lo que dijo. Estaba obviamente enojada.

Edward abrió su boca para decir algo pero en eso la volvió a cerrar y sacudió su cabeza. Miró a Emmett. "Vamos."

¡¿Qué DEMONIOS está pasando aquí?! Ugh. Me duele el cerebro.

**EDWARD**

Cerré la puerta de mi oficina detrás de nosotros.

"Tienes que darme unas explicaciones," traté lo mejor que pude en mantenerme calmado y no explotar. "¿Es esto algún tipo de broma enferma para ti? ¿Has estado acosándola?"

"¿De qué coño hablas, Edward?" Emmett alzó su voz más fuerte de lo que me gustaría. "¿Estoy _acosándola_? ¡Tienes que estar jodiéndome! ¿Cómo se suponía que sabría que Bella es la hija de Renée? ¡Ni siquiera me dijiste el jodido nombre! ¡Esto es una gran sorpresa para mí como lo es para ti!"

Pasé mis dedos a través de mi ya desordenado cabello. "¿Cómo pasó esto? De todas las mujeres de Seattle, ¿cómo terminaste con _ella_?"

"¿Acaso parezco algún ser místico con interminables respuestas? ¡No lo sé!"

Ovillé mis manos en puños y tuve que retenerme de atacar la pared. "¿Estás saliendo con ella ahora? ¿Es exclusivo?" Caminé hacia mi escritorio y agarré el borde. "¡Joder, Emmett! ¡Acabas de salir con una mujer rubia la noche pasada! ¡¿Estás engañándola?!"

"¿Sabes qué?" Emmett dijo en una voz ligeramente más calmada. "Debería dejarte pensar eso. Debería dejarte creer que estoy tirándome al objeto de tu obsesión y tratándola como un pedazo de basura."

Me volteé para fulminarle con la mirada mientras seguía hablando.

"Pero eres mi jodido hermano, y aunque no pueda explicarlo ahora mismo, te quiero. Sé que eso suena tan estúpido, pero es verdad." Se sentó en la silla al frente de mi escritorio. "Bella y yo sólo salimos una sola vez. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no la encontré atractiva o interesante. La pasé bien con ella, pero no estamos juntos."

Suspiré en alivio y colapsé en mi silla.

"Edward, esto tiene que terminar," dijo en una extraña voz seria. "Ella es la hija de Renée. Esto no puede terminar bien."

Froté mis manos sobre mi rostro. "Lo sé."

Y sí lo sé. No soy un idiota. Mis sentimientos por Bella no están disolviéndose. Están creciendo. Y no hay una maldita cosa que yo pueda hacer para pararlo. He tratado. He tratado tan duro. Ni siquiera puedo ver a Renée sin sentirme como disparándome en la cabeza. ¿Cómo pude hacerle esto? Ella es la mujer que se supone que debería de estar adorando. No su hija.

He tratado de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella. Simplemente esperando que se desarrollen sentimientos tan fuertes hacia ella que sería capaz de apartar a Bella sin ningún esfuerzo. Pero no estaba funcionando. En vez de eso, algún sentimiento romántico que _sí_ tuve por ella se ha ido.

Estamos juntos todo el tiempo, y aún así nos estamos alejando tanto. No hay chispa. No hay inmensa atracción.

"Esta ridícula mierda está haciéndome comportar diferentemente," Emmett murmuró.

"Odio admitirlo," dije. "Pero más bien extraño el tonto tú."

Él sonrió, su personalidad empezando a brillar a través de nuevo. "Así que, ¿cuándo vas a presentarme esa mesera rubia?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y reí. "Bienvenido de nuevo, Emmett."

Emmett se fue del restaurante unos pocos minutos después, y yo fui hacia la cocina para buscar a Renée y al inspector...Phil algo.

Cuando entré, risas llenaron mis oídos. Renée y el inspector estaban encarándose el uno al otro, Renée doblada en risas mientras él la miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Te lo juro," él dijo. "¡Es verdad!"

"Oh, ¡para!" Ella dijo mientras se paraba erguida y limpiaba las lágrimas debajo de sus ojos.

Nunca he sido capaz de hacer que Renée se ría hasta llorar. Observé a los dos interactuar por unos pocos minutos más. Ella se veía tan feliz. Nunca la he visto así antes.

Di un paso hacia adelante para alertarles de mi presencia. La sonrisa de Renée se desvaneció ligeramente cuando me vio.

El inspector se fue media hora después. Renée se volteó para encararme.

"Creo que necesitamos hablar."

Sí, lo necesitamos.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿De qué creen que hablarán Renée y Edward? :O

¡Espero sus reviews! ¡Gracias por leer! ^^

-Mariale


	8. Las madres siempre saben

**Capítulo 8: Las madres siempre saben**

**EDWARD**

Renée me siguió hacia la oficina y tomó asiento al frente de mí. Nuestros ojos estaban bloqueados, simplemente esperando para que el otro empezara a hablar. Ella pidió que habláramos, debería ser la que dijera algo primero.

Las últimas palabras que me había dicho son las comunes para iniciar una conversación de rompimiento. La mayoría de los hombres en mi posición estarían probablemente preocupados. Algunos hasta estarían sobre sus rodillas en estos momentos, rogando por una segunda oportunidad. Y aún así yo me sentía...aliviado. Quería gritar, '¡Gracias a dios! ¡Ya era hora!'

Nunca me di cuenta cuán desesperado quería estar fuera de esta relación hasta que se volteó hacia mí y me dijo que necesitábamos hablar. Sabía que estábamos en una relación sin amor ni algún futuro, pero no me esperaba sentirme tan jubiloso ahora.

"Me he estado preguntando," Renée finalmente abrió su boca, sus ojos mirándome intencionadamente. "No sé cómo decir esto sin sonar como una lunática, por lo que simplemente lo diré y listo."

_Termina conmigo. Por favor._

"¿Estás teniendo una aventura con mi hija?"

Estoy..._¿qué?_ ¿Cómo podría _pensar_ eso? ¡Debería saber mejor que eso! Tal vez no confíe en mí, pero seguramente debería ser capaz de saber que Bella nunca la traicionaría de esa forma.

"¿Lo dices...en serio?" Le pregunté incrédulamente.

Estudió mi rostro por unos pocos segundos antes de exhalar y sacudir su cabeza. "No estás teniendo una aventura."

"Sí, gracias, ya sé eso," Le entrecerré mis ojos. ¡¿Qué demonios le dio esa suposición?! "¿Podría saber de dónde vino eso?"

Cubrió sus palmas sobre su rostro y gimió. "He tratando de descifrar esto ya por las últimas semanas. Cada día he sido capaz de encontrar otra pieza del puzzle. Pero son las piezas del medio. Necesito los bordes."

Yo la observé, sin entender. "¿Tratando de descifrar _qué_, exactamente?"

Removió sus manos y se inclinó hacia atrás sobre la silla. "¿Sabes cuán seguido los padres se preguntan si son buenos padres? ¿Si están haciendo el trabajo correctamente?"

Asumí que era una pregunta retórica desde que no tenía forma de saber la respuesta.

"Me pregunto eso constantemente - ¿soy una buena madre? Pero nunca he tenido que preguntármelo mucho porque en eso miraría a mi hija. La miraría y no sentiría otra cosa que una abrumadora cantidad de amor y orgullo. Me gusta pensar que soy parcialmente la razón de cómo es ella. Ninguna vez esa chica me ha mentido." Pausó por unos segundos y examinó sus manos. "Hasta ahora. En ningún momento esa chica ha sido distante. Hasta ahora," miró de vuelta hacia arriba y encontró mi mirada. "Solía decírmelo todo. Y me refiero a _todo_. Ahora cuando la veo a los ojos - están vidriosos e inundados con lágrimas. Me mira con tanta culpa. Se la pasa la mayoría del tiempo encerrada en su cuarto. Estaría más preocupada si estuviera sola - pero Jasper siempre está allí arriba con ella. Esos dos están pegados a la cadera. Están constantemente susurrando sobre algo," suspiró y se levantó.

"Lo que sea que esté pasando, no está manteniendo a Jasper fuera. Él sabe porque siempre parece estar confortándola. Pero no me ha dicho nada. Y me está volviendo _loca_." Empezó a caminar alrededor del cuarto y yo la seguí con mis ojos. "Por lo que empecé a pensar - ¿qué es de lo que pudiera tener miedo de hablar conmigo? En eso reproduje las memorias en mi cabeza - cuando empezó a actuar extraña por primera vez. No fue hasta que tú apareciste."

Me sentí tensarme ante su inminente acusación.

"Primero vociferó su opinión sobre la diferencia de edad entre tú y yo. No había nada inusual con eso. Me hizo saber que estaba incómoda con la idea de que yo saliera con un hombre más joven - especialmente uno tan cercano a su edad. Pero con el paso del tiempo, pareció aceptarlo. En eso te conoció..." Colocó su mano en su mentón y se mantuvo en silencio por unos pocos momentos. "Al principio simplemente pensé que estaba siendo tímida. Normalmente se pone nerviosa alrededor de extraños. Nunca me golpeó _realmente_ hasta hace dos semanas. Sabía que había algo fuera de lugar en ese entonces, pero esa noche - la noche que la llevaste a casa luego de su entrevista - simplemente...encajó. Su reacción hacia mí tocándote...corrió lo más rápido que pudo fuera de la mesa. Y en eso cuando entraste en la cocina...me quedé cerca. Escuché. Y cuando entré en la cocina...me _mintió_. Por la primera vez en veinte años. _Mintió_."

Renée tomó aire profundamente antes de volver a sentarse. "No sabía que pensar. Estaba aturdida. Empecé a prestar atención luego de esa noche. A los delicados movimientos que hacía...cada palabra que decía. Con el paso del tiempo, no podía ni siquiera entender la idea de que ustedes dos están en algún tipo de relación secreta. Sabía que ella _nunca_ me haría eso. Diablos, raramente muestra un interés en el sexo opuesto. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que tal vez era lesbiana. No hubiera habido nada malo con eso. Eso hubiera estado perfectamente bien conmigo. Pero ni siquiera mostró interés en mujeres tampoco. Eran las relaciones en general en las que no mostraba interés. Hace pocas noches - cuando tú estabas en el medio de decirnos sobre la pareja que olvidó su dinero y no podía pagar la cena - te miró con _tal..._ admiración. Sus ojos se iluminaron y estaban brillando. Me di cuenta en eso de que no estaba actuando raramente a tu alrededor por nuestra diferencia de edad o porque no le gustaras...estaba actuando así porque _sí_ le gustabas."

¿Escuché eso correctamente? ¿Honestamente acababa de decir que a Bella, su hija, le gusto en la forma en que a las hijas nunca deberían de gustarles los novios de sus madres?"

"Pensé que tal vez era por un lado. Tal vez simplemente le atraías. Pero a Bella nunca le atrae nadie. Me he estado muriendo por que finalmente encuentre a alguien quien pueda hacerla feliz...alguien con quien realmente ella quisiera estar. Nunca he considerado que tú te sentirías de la misma forma por ella. Por supuesto que no seguirías conmigo si lo hicieras."

Seguro. Estoy jodido. ¿Por qué no la dejé la primera noche en la que conocí a Bella? ¿O incluso luego de que tuviera una real conversación con ella?

"No fue hasta hoy - cuando mostraste tanta indignación ante la posibilidad de Emmett y Bella saliendo juntos...ahí fue cuando lo supe. No era por un solo lado."

Abrí mi boca para protestar - pero nada salió. Una parte de mí quería escuchar a dónde se dirigía con esto. Cuál era su opinión...si realmente me daría permiso para estar con su hija. Casi reí ante el pensamiento. ¿Cuántas mujeres terminan con un hombre para que él pudiera estar con su propia carne y sangre?

"Al principio estaba completamente indignada. Pensé sobre la posibilidad de ustedes dos teniendo una aventura...esperé que el dolor llegara. Pero...no estaba dolida ante el pensamiento. Ni siquiera molesta. No me malentiendas, no empecé a saltar de arriba a abajo, aplaudiendo felizmente ante la imagen de ustedes dos juntos. De hecho, eso es bastante...es incómodo, por decir lo menos."

Sabía que nunca simplemente me entregaría a Bella. No que aquello lo tendría que decidir ella, de todos modos. Bella no puede ser comerciada como alguna propiedad deseada. Es una persona. Tiene derechos. Tal vez ni siquiera quiera estar conmigo.

"Pero mi hija...ella nunca muestra algún interés en hombres. Hasta ahora. Eso...eso tiene que significar algo. ¿No?" Me miró con la interrogante en sus ojos.

Por mucho que me encantaría creer que mis sentimientos por Bella están siendo correspondidos - no puedo simplemente creerlo hasta que ella lo confirme.

"Mira," empecé. "Renée, no deberías saltar a las conclusiones sobre los sentimientos de Bella hacia mí. Tal vez simplemente le guste como amigo."

"No," Renée objetó. "Jasper es un amigo. Tú...tú eres más que eso para ella."

Suspiré. Realmente quería que dejara de decirme cosas así. Todo lo que va a hacer es romper mis sueños sobre tener a Bella mientras me da falsas esperanzas.

"Creo que deberíamos dejar a Bella fuera de esto," Me levanté y caminé alrededor hacia el frente de mi escritorio, para estar más cerca de Renée. "Deberíamos hablar sobre nosotros. Sobre lo que haremos ahora."

"Bueno," Renée cruzó sus piernas y me miró. "Obviamente deberíamos dejar de vernos, ¿no crees?"

Me senté en la esquina de la mesa y asentí en concordancia. "Sólo para que estemos claros, la razón de nuestra separación tiene que ver con nosotros. Tú y yo. Sólo el hecho de que nuestra relación no nos dirige a ningún lado. No hay otra razón."

Renée asintió una vez. "Sólo tengo una petición."

Aquí viene. La conversación de 'mantente alejado de mi hija'. "Lo que sea." Si no quiere que yo vea a Bella...tendré que respetar eso.

Se aclaró la garganta. "No te atrevas a romper el corazón de mi hija." Advirtió.

"¿Qué?" Solté.

De verdad no puede estar dándome el permiso de estar con su hija.

"Sólo...dale un poco de tiempo, ¿sí?" Preguntó.

La miré con incredulidad. "No entiendo. ¿No deberías decirme que me mantenga lejos de ella?"

Suspiró y limpió debajo de sus ojos. Estaba llorando. "Como te dije, Bella nunca muestra interés en hombres. Tiene que significar algo."

No puedo hacer esto. Me esta dando la señal verde, pero está llorando. Esto la está lastimando más de lo que está revelando.

"Renée," me arrodillé al frente de ella. "Tú no quieres que yo esté con Bella."

"No importa lo que yo quiera," susurró. "Es sobre lo que hace a Bella feliz. Haría lo que sea por ella...porque ella _es_ mi vida." Dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libremente ahora. "Me dolería más que nuestra relación continuara así. Odio cuando está distante y reservada. Quiero que vuelva a ser como antes."

Todo mi cuerpo se sintió pesado de pronto. Yo era la causa de esto. Tenían la perfecta relación antes de que yo apareciera. Yo...lo arruiné.

"Sólo prométeme," su voz se quebró. "Que no lo apresurarás. Toma tu tiempo, por favor. Por mucho que quiero que Bella sea feliz...sólo...sólo no hagas el primer movimiento ahora. Deja que un tiempo pase primero, ¿por favor?"

Lo único que podía hacer era asentir con la cabeza. No haré algún movimiento con Bella. No la perseguiré. Si Bella y yo terminamos juntos, será porque pasó naturalmente. Sin algún esfuerzo extra de mi parte. Sólo dejaré que las cosas pasen. Veremos a dónde me lleva la vida.

* * *

**BELLA**

Refunfuñé en frustración y me rodé en la cama hasta que choqué contra un duro cuerpo. Humph. Él puede dormir pacíficamente mientras yo todavía estoy luchando para quedarme dormida. No es justo. Volví a refunfuñar una vez más y me removí hasta que pude estar cómoda. Pero no estaba cómoda. Para nada.

Miré hacia el reloj. Ugh. 3 de la madrugada. Y tengo que trabajar en unas pocas horas.

Me rodé de nuevo - hasta que estuve prácticamente encima de Jasper. Hizo un extraño sonido antes de que sus párpados se abrieran.

"Tal vez haya estado inconsciente, pero el resto de mi cuerpo todavía funciona y responde como cualquier hombre normal y saludable de 20 años." Dijo en una voz tensa.

_¿Qué?_ Miré hacia abajo y noté cómo mi cuerpo estaba colocado sobre el de él. ¡Oh! "¡Ew, Jasper!"

"¡Es involuntario! ¡Deja de frotarte contra mí, mujer!"

Me moví lejos de él y empecé a moverme inquietamente de nuevo.

Él suspiró audiblemente. "¿Podrías dejar de moverte tanto?"

"¡No puedo!" Gimoteé. "No puedo quedarme dormida. Me siento tan...extraña."

Él se levantó sobre sus codos. "¿Estás teniendo esos...tontos sentimientos hacia mí?"

Chasqueé la lengua y rodé los ojos. "Por favor."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No lo sé," murmuré.

Suspiró y se inclinó contra la cama. "¿Cuán bien conoces a Alice?" Preguntó mientras miraba hacia el techo.

Me rodé para mirarlo. "¿Qué?"

"Alice," repitió. "La chica con la que trabajas."

Parpadeé. "¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Está ella...ya sabes...¿con alguien?"

Aww. ¡A Jasper le gusta alguien! "Sí. Con tu padre."

Me dio un codazo. "Enserio."

"No lo creo. Pero no sé," repliqué honestamente. "No hemos tenido realmente una charla de chicas todavía. Sólo la veo cuando estoy en el trabajo. Desde que soy la anfitriona y ella un chef...no tenemos muchas oportunidades para hablar sobre nuestras vidas amorosas."

Él se quedó en silencio y siguió mirando el techo.

"Pero le preguntaré," añadí.

"No," volteó su cabeza para verme. "Déjame preguntarle."

La puerta principal de escaleras abajo abrió y cerró. Ni siquiera fue fuerte. Puedes escucharlo todo en esta pequeña casa. Jasper y yo nos miramos el uno al otro.

"¿Mi mamá está llegando a casa ahora?" me pregunté audiblemente.

"Tal vez se quedó en casa de Edward," dijo casualmente.

Golpeé su pecho ligeramente. "Ni te atrevas a empezar con tu charla sexual sobre Renée y Edward."

Me miró y sacudió la cabeza. "De verdad necesitas superar eso."

Rodé mis ojos de nuevo.

"¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que has hablado con Renée?" Preguntó.

"La vi en el restaurante," le recordé.

"¿Desde cuándo ver y hablar se convirtieron en lo mismo?"

"Jasper, por favor...sólo...no," rogué.

"Necesitas hablar con ella," urgió.

"¿Y decirle que me gusta su novio? No gracias."

Él se encogió. "Probablemente ya lo sabe."

"¿Cómo? ¡¿Dijiste algo?!" Casi grité.

"No, Bella, no lo hice," soltó. "Pero las madres siempre saben ese tipo de cosas. Es lo que hacen. Especialmente la tuya."

Pensé sobre eso por un segundo. Oh, dios mío. Él tiene razón. Ella al menos tiene que _sospechar_ algo.

Gemí y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.

"Shh," Jasper susurró. "Todo saldrá bien."

"Va a odiarme."

"No lo hará," dijo suavemente.

Nos quedamos en silencio por casi una hora. Le miré y noté que estaba dormido. No estoy segura de cuando se desmayó. Probablemente cuando dejamos de hablar. Cerré mis ojos y traté de dormirme, pero en eso escuché un sonido vibrante.

Abrí mis ojos y busqué la procedencia. Allí. En mi mesa. El teléfono de Jasper estaba vibrando. Debe de tener su timbre en silencio. ¿Pero quién diablos estaría llamándolo a las 4 de la mañana? La vibración paró y traté de cerrar mis ojos de nuevo. Pero en eso la vibración comenzó de nuevo.

Estaba empezando a molestarme por lo que salí de la cama y agarré su teléfono. Decía que 'casa' estaba llamando. Su mamá...

Corrí hacia Jasper y lo sacudí. "¡Jasper!"

Murmuró algo y me apartó.

"¡¡¡Jasper!!!"

El teléfono dejó de vibrar. Otra llamada perdida. En eso comenzó de nuevo.

Bueno, si este perezoso chico no se levanta para atender el teléfono...lo haré yo.

Presioné el botón verde. "¿Hola?"

"Bella, ¿eres tú?" La voz de una mujer preguntó en la otra línea. Sonaba ahogada. Como si hubiera estado llorando.

"Sí, soy yo. Jasper está durmiendo. ¿Qué pasa?"

Escuché gritos de fondo. La mamá de Jasper gimoteó en el teléfono.

Oh dios.

Hubo un sonido de un golpe en la otra línea.

"¿Estás bien? ¡¿Qué está pasando?!"

"Está borracho de nuevo," lloró en el teléfono. "Pero me encerré en el cuarto. Él está en el pasillo."

"Oh, dios mío. Bien, mira, llamaré a la policía."

"¡No!" Gritó. "No. Por favor."

"¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¿Y si te lastima?"

"Sólo ven a buscarme, ¿por favor?" preguntó en una voz temblorosa. "No se comportará así cuando vengas."

Miré de nuevo hacia Jasper. "Está bien," susurré. "Estoy en camino."

Traté de despertar a Jasper de nuevo...sin tener éxito. Pero no podía mantener a su mamá esperando. Lancé el teléfono a su lado. Simplemente lo llamaré cuando llegue a la casa de su mamá. Tal vez se despierte en ese entonces. Pero no puedo esperar. Necesito irme. Ahora.

* * *

**EDWARD**

Hubo un suave golpeteo en la puerta de mi oficina.

"Entra," llamé.

Victoria, una de las anfitrionas, entró a la habitación.

"¿Sí?" le pregunté.

"Me estaba preguntando si Bella viene hoy."

Fruncí las cejas y miré el reloj. "Se supone. Ya son las 11. ¿Todavía no está aquí?"

Victoria sacudió la cabeza. "Sólo me lo preguntaba porque ya es mi descanso del mediodía y nadie está aquí para cubrirme. Pensé que se suponía que Bella debía de estar trabajando también."

¿Qué demonios está pasando? Bella nunca ha llegado tarde antes. Hubiera llamado si sabía que no podría llegar. A menos que...¿Renée le dijo lo que pasó? ¿Acaso Bella me está evitando? Pensé que Bella sabría mejor que dejar que su vida personal interfiriera con su trabajo.

Renée y yo nos quedamos hasta muy tarde...simplemente hablando. Mantuvimos la conversación alejada de Bella. Simplemente hablamos sobre nosotros...cómo empezamos a alejarnos.

Suspiré y tomé el teléfono para marcar el número de su casa.

Alguien atendió luego de dos repiques.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Renée?" pregunté.

"Sí, soy yo."

"¿Sabes donde está Bella?"

Hubo una pausa breve. "¿No está en el trabajo?"

"No, no lo está. Por eso llamé."

"Bueno, su coche no está aquí," respondió. Escuché movimiento en la otra línea. "¡Jasper!" llamó. Hubo voces sofocadas antes de que Renée hablara de nuevo. "Jasper dijo que ella ya se había ido para cuando se despertó. Simplemente asumimos que se fue al trabajo."

Sentí mi corazón bombear inexorablemente. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

* * *

Seguramente muchas están celebrando ahora, ¡Renée y Edward _terminaron_! :D

Aunque el final del capítulo les quedó en intriga... ¿qué creen que pasó con Bella? :o

¡Espero sus reviews! ¡Gracias por leer! :)

-mariale.


	9. Salvando a la madre de un amigo

**Capítulo nueve -**** Salvando a la madre de un amigo**

**BELLA**

Era justo después de las 4 de la mañana cuando prendí el coche y me dirigí hacia la antigua casa de Jasper. Conduje mucho más rápido que el límite de velocidad. Tenía que apurarme. Quién sabe que tipo de daño puede infligir el padrastro de Jasper en su madre en el tiempo que toma ir de mi casa a la de ella.

Se que debí de simplemente lanzarle algo a Jasper para despertarlo, pero lo he conocido por 14 años. Cuando el chico está dormido…parece un muerto. Una vez durmió durante una sirena de tornado cuando fuimos a visitar a sus abuelos un verano en Texas. Todo el mundo se despertó y entró en pánico. Jasper estaba tirado en el sofá, durmiendo profundamente mientras nosotros corríamos por todas partes de la casa, juntando provisiones y empezando bajar al el sótano.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que yo llegara a la calzada. Simplemente entraré allí, agarraré a la mamá del Jasper y llamaré a Jasper a su móvil. Incluso aunque probablemente no conteste. Pero al menos dejaré un mensaje en caso de que se despierta antes de que yo vuelva a casa. Porque tengo toda la intención de llevar a su madre directamente a la estación de policía para llenar un informe. Esto es ridículo. Su marido se vuelve cada vez más violento. Ella necesita poner los pies en la tierra y tomar medidas.

Junté todo mi coraje y salí del coche. _Puedo hacer esto. Él no me hará daño_. Él sabe mejor que eso. Su esposa tal vez no quiera implicar las autoridades, pero él debería saber que yo no aguantaré su comportamiento agresivo.

Le di una palmada a mi bolsillo. Maldita sea. Dejé mi teléfono celular en casa. Voy a tener que utilizar el teléfono de su casa para llamar a Jasper.

Pude oír los gritos dentro de la casa cuando pasé por paso de peatones. Me acerqué a la puerta y toqué el timbre. Los gritos cesaron inmediatamente, y pude oír movimientos en el otro lado de la puerta.

Unos segundos más tarde, la puerta fue abierta y estuve cara a cara con ojos rojizos y un ceño enfadado.

"¿Qué quieres?" Él preguntó amargamente.

"Estoy aquí para ver a tu esposa", le dije con toda la calma posible. _No pierda__s__ la calma_.

"¿Sabes que hora es?" gruñó. "Si, lo se," repliqué. "Es sólo que hace unos minutos tu esposa me llamó y me pidió que la buscara."

"¿Te llamó?" Su voz era peligrosamente baja y me estremecí ante su amenazadora mirada.

Los latidos de mi corazón incrementaron y traté de ocultar el miedo que se estaba construyendo dentro de mí. "Sí," repliqué tímidamente.

Él sonrió, pero no con humor. Era una de las sonrisas más aterradoras que había visto. Él se apartó lentamente y dejó la puerta abierta. ¿Es esa una invitación para entrar en la casa y buscar a su esposa?

Me adentré mientras él caminaba por el pasillo y golpeaba una puerta.

"¡Tu ayuda ha llegado!" gritó tan fuerte que tuve que cubrir mis oídos.

Dejó de golpear la puerta y pasó por mi lado. Inmediatamente corrí hacia la puerta y golpeé silenciosamente.

"Hey, soy yo," susurré, esperando que él no pudiera oír. "Ya puedes salir."

Hubo un fuerte bramido de la sala de estar y yo me estremecí. El pánico que sentía estaba aumentando dramáticamente. Sonó un chasquido y la manija se torció hasta que hubo un chirrido y la puerta fue abierta.

Traté de sonreírle de forma tranquilizadora, pero no pude. Estaba demasiado asustada. No quería estar en esa casa por más tiempo.

"Vamos," susurré.

Sus ojos se movieron alrededor del pasillo antes de que se deslizara fuera del cuarto y se parara a mi lado. Me volteé para caminar por el pasillo pero en eso su esposo salió de la nada. Solté un grito ahogado ante la furia en su rostro mientras él pasaba a mi lado y presionaba a su esposa contra la pared.

"¡Detente!" grité y traté de apartarlo de ella.

Él lanzó su brazo hacia atrás y me empujó. Yo me tropecé y caí al suelo.

"¡Voy a llamar a la policía!" grité debajo de él.

Él se congeló y envió su cabeza en mi dirección. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo con furia. Liberó a su esposa y trastabilló hacia la habitación. Suspiré en alivio y me levanté. La mamá de Jasper estaba encogida contra la pared, todo su cuerpo temblando.

"Está bien," coloqué mis brazos alrededor de ella y traté de hacer que caminara. "Vamos."

Escuché algo siendo lanzado a través de la habitación en el cuarto. Miré hacia el suelo y vi qué era. El teléfono. Arrancó el cable y lanzó el teléfono. Eso no es bueno.

Mi pulso se aceleró. Necesito que salgamos de aquí. Ahora. Antes de que algo realmente terrible termine por ocurrir.

"¡¿Llamar a la policía?!" El padrastro de Jasper gritó. "¡Veremos cómo haces eso ahora!"

Mis manos temblaron alrededor del cuerpo de la mamá de Jasper. "Necesitamos apurarnos."

Finalmente empezó a moverse. La dirigí hacia la puerta principal, pero antes de que pudiera llegar allí, él corrió a mi lado y la cerró de golpe.

"Puedes irte. Pero ella se queda." Rugió.

Sacudí la cabeza. "No me voy a ningún lado sin ella."

"¡Sal de mi jodida casa!" gritó.

"¡Eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer!" grité de vuelta. "¡Pero me la estoy llevando conmigo!"

"¿Sí?" dio un paso más cerca y se alzó hacia mí. "¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?"

Tragué severamente. ¡Ya mi corazón estaba listo para explotar! Todo mi cuerpo estaba erizado.

La mamá de Jasper se inclinó hacia mí. "Sólo vete, Bella," dijo débilmente. "Estaré bien."

La miré sorprendida. "¡¿Qué?! ¡Me llamaste para que te buscara aquí a las cuatro de la mañana! ¡Estabas aterrada! Y entiendo por qué. No me voy a ir sin ti. ¡Jasper me matará si simplemente te dejo quedarte aquí!"

"Él no me dejará ir," susurró.

"No puede tenerte aquí para siempre," dije como si él no estuviera al frente de nosotras. "Nos vamos. Ven," envié mi cabeza hacia él. "Y vamos con la policía."

Él rió. "¿Cómo lo harás?"

"¡Saliendo por esa puerta y entrando en mi coche!" le fulminé con la mirada.

Encogió un hombro. "Inténtalo."

Di un paso atrás y traté de caminar alrededor de él. Pero él simplemente bloqueó mi camino. "Muévete. Ahora." Demandé. "No puedes hacerme nada. Irás a prisión."

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "No te estoy tocando, ¿a que no?"

"Muévete." Traté de usar toda la autoridad posible en mi voz.

"No," dijo lentamente.

"Tengo un móvil, sabes," eso es cierto. Pero no lo tengo conmigo. "Puedes seguir rompiendo teléfonos de las paredes, pero todavía puedo llamar a la policía."

Miró hacia mí con una mirada retadora. "Hazlo, entonces," retó.

_¡Mierda!_

"¡Simplemente apártate de mi camino!" grité.

¡Maldita sea, Jasper! ¡¿Por qué no te despertaste?! Sólo espero que lo haga pronto y me encuentre.

"Eso es lo que pensé," dijo con una risa. "Siéntate. Ponte cómoda." Envió su cabeza hacia el sofá. "Puedes irte cuando quieras. No te llevarás a ella," apuntó a su esposa. "Contigo."

"No puedes mantenerme como rehén aquí," dije. "Eso es contra la ley. Irás a la cárcel."

"Dije que puedes irte cuando quieras de mi jodida casa."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Se supone que tengo que estar en el trabajo en unas pocas horas. Van a saber que falté, y me buscarán. Este es uno de los primeros lugares que revisarán."

Sus caídos ojos me observaron. "Sal de aquí."

"Me llevo a tu esposa conmigo," la acerqué más a mi cuerpo.

"¡Sal!" gritó.

Caminé alrededor de él, su esposa manteniéndose a mi lado. Ni siquiera miré hacia atrás cuando alcancé la puerta y la abrí. Corrimos fuera hacia mi coche. Eso estuvo tan cerca. Pensé realmente que estaría atrapada allí adentro. Solté un largo aire sostenido y me deslicé en el asiento del conductor.

"¿Estás lista?" miré hacia la mamá de Jasper.

"¿Vamos a tu casa?" preguntó quietamente.

"Luego de ir a la estación de policía."

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¡No!" agarró la manilla de la puerta y corrió fuera del auto.

¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

"¡Regresa aquí!" grité antes de abrir mi puerta y perseguirla. "¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!"

Corrió por la calle. "¡No metas a la policía!" rogó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¡¿Por qué no?!"

"Estará tan furioso si lo arrestan."

¿Qué pasó con esta mujer? No es la misma mujer que solía ser cuando era pequeña y solía ir a la casa. No es la divertida y despreocupada enfermera que una vez fue.

"¡Se merece ir a la cárcel!"

"¡Pero en eso lo soltarán!" gritó de vuelta. "Estará tan molesto."

"Conseguiremos una orden de restricción entonces."

Ella se mofó. "Oh, ¡¿qué va a hacer un pedazo de papel?!"

"Jasper, mi mamá y yo te mantendremos a salvo." Dije suavemente y me acerqué a ella. "Lo prometo."

La puerta principal de su casa se abrió. Ugh. No de Nuevo.

"Vamos," la urgí. "Simplemente entra en el coche."

Sacudió su cabeza. "Vete tú. Yo me quedaré aquí."

Gemí. "Oh, dios mío. Mira, me llamaste para que viniera aquí a una hora muy temprana para salvarte. ¡Y eso es exactamente lo que hice! No puedo dejarte aquí con él. ¡Mi conciencia no me lo permitirá!"

"Por favor, Bella," rogó. "Sólo vete. Estaré bien."

Suspiré pesadamente. "No te dejaré sola."

Estoy cansada de todos modos," bostezó. "Simplemente iré adentro y dormiré. Todo estará bien."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No puedo creerlo." Susurré para mí misma.

"Lo siento, Bella."

"Si tú te quedas, yo también me quedo." Dije con un suspiro rendido.

Palmeó mi brazo. "Simplemente iremos a dormir, ¿ok?"

¡UGH! ¡¿Qué diablos ocurre con esta mujer?! Necesito irme. Tengo que ir a trabajar en unas pocas horas. Y no puedo dejar que se quede alrededor de ese hombre.

Tal vez deba irme e ir a la estación de policía. Podrían venir y arreglar esto. Pero me preocupa tanto dejarla sola.

O tal vez podría quedarme con ella hasta que los dos se duerman. Cuando me asegure de que él no pueda lastimarla. Y en eso podría traer a la policía.

Bajé mi cabeza. No sé qué hacer. Deseo que Jasper esté aquí conmigo.

Supongo que tendré que ir con la última opción.

Caminamos de nuevo hacia la casa, y yo mantuve un ojo en su esposo y le advertí que se mantuviera lejos de ella. Nos encerramos en su cuarto para que ella pueda dormir. Iba a agarrar el teléfono y llamar a Jasper, pero el cable estaba cortado.

Me senté en la silla y escuché los movimientos viniendo de adentro de la casa. Cuando todo esté en silencio – allí es cuando daré el primer paso e iré a la policía. Sólo tengo que mantenerme despierta y observar a la madre de Jasper.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Pero mis ojos empezaron a cansarse. Era tan difícil mantenerlos abiertos. Me sentía tan débil. Apenas podía levantar un brazo… Tan…cansada. Mis ojos se cerraron y me dejé caer en la silla contigua a la cama.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando escuché un fuerte ruido viniendo de algún lugar cercano. Miré alrededor y aprecié mis alrededores. Estaba en una silla. Miré hacia la cama a mi lado y vi que las sábanas estaban enredadas en un lado. Como si alguien se hubiera despertado recientemente y las hubiera lanzado a un lado antes de levantarse.

Pestañeé unas cuantas veces y me erguí. El cuarto estaba inundado de la luz del sol. Esperen. La luz del sol…

¡Trabajo! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué hora es?!

Me levanté de la silla y empecé a buscar un reloj.

Una fuerte voz masculina se adentró al cuarto. "¡¿Dónde está ella?!"

Conozco esa voz. Jasper.

"Cálmate," otra voz masculina dijo. El padrastro de Jasper.

"¡No me digas que me calme!" Jasper gritó. "¡Bella! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡BELLA!"

"¡Mantén tu maldita voz baja!" su padrastro le gritó.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y miré hacia ella para encontrarme a Jasper observándome. Soltó aire profundamente.

"¡Gracias a dios!" Caminó hacia mí y me encerró en sus brazos. "No vuelvas a irte en medio de la noche así de nuevo."

Lo abracé de vuelta. "Traté de despertarte." Murmuré contra su hombro. "Tu mamá sonaba tan aterrada en el teléfono. Tenía que venir."

Se apartó un poco, sus brazos todavía a mi alrededor y miró hacia mis ojos. "¿Por qué no llamaste?"

"No podía," apunté hacia el teléfono reposando en el suelo.

Apretó la mandíbula. "¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimó?" empezó a examinarme antes de que yo pudiera abrir mi boca.

"No. No. Estoy bien," aparté sus manos de mis brazos. "No me tocó. Sólo hubo muchos…gritos." Suspiré y miré alrededor del cuarto. "Me quedé dormida accidentalmente. ¿Qué hora es?"

"Un poco después de las 11," respondió.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. "¡Oh, dios mío! ¡No me di cuenta de que era tan tarde! ¡Se supone que tengo que estar trabajando! Oh dios mío. ¡Me van a despedir!"

"¡Bella!" colocó sus manos en mis hombros. "Cálmate. No te van a despedir. Edward sólo está preocupado por ti."

"Uh oh. ¿Hablaste con él?"

"Bueno, no, pero Renée sí."

"Oh. ¿Ella lo llamó?" pregunté.

"No," sacudió la cabeza. "Llamó a tu casa preguntando por ti desde que nunca te presentaste para tu turno."

Hice una mueca. "¿Estás seguro que no está molesto?"

"Claro que no. Le preocupaba que tal vez estuviste en un accidente automovilístico o algo así." Colocó sus manos en mi espalda y me dirigió fuera del cuarto. "Eso es lo que yo también pensé. Cuando Renée me dijo que nunca fuiste, me preocupaba tanto que hubieras estado en un accidente de coche. Pero en eso agarré mi teléfono para llamarte. Me di cuenta que tenía unas pocas llamadas perdidas. Vi que alguien atendió mi teléfono alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. Supe que fuiste tú. Por lo que vine corriendo aquí lo más rápido que pude."

Seguí a Jasper fuera de la casa.

El coche de mi mamá estaba aparcado al frente. Ella y la mamá de Jasper estaban inclinadas contra él, hablando. Mientras caminábamos hacia ellas, mi mamá se volteó hacia mí y sonrió.

"Hey, bebé," me apretó en un abrazo. "¿Estás bien?"

Rodeé mis brazos alrededor de ella. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que habíamos tenido contacto físico la una con la otra. "Estoy bien."

"Estaba tan preocupada por ti," me apretó fuertemente.

"¿Edward me quiere en el restaurante?" pregunté.

La sentí tensarse e inmediatamente me arrepentí decir su nombre. Jasper estaba probablemente en lo correcto cuando dijo que ella seguramente ya sabía sobre mi atracción hacia él.

"No," susurré. "Tienes tu día libre. ¿Por qué no pasamos el día juntas, hmm?"

Me aparté de su abrazo y la miré. "Claro."

Su sonrisa se amplió. "Tú y yo tenemos mucho de lo que hablar. Vamos a almorzar, ¿sí?"

Asentí con la cabeza.

Renée miró hacia Jasper. "¿Quieres llevarte el coche de Bella y cuidar a tu mamá? Quiero llevar a Bella conmigo para que podamos hablar."

"No hay problema," Jasper dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia mí y me besaba la sien. Le entregué mis llaves.

"Nos vemos luego," dijo.

Le sonreí. "Claro."

Empezó a voltearse pero en eso se detuvo. "Oh. Aquí." Buscó algo en su bolsillo y me entregó mi móvil. "Me supuse que necesitarías esto."

Tomé el teléfono y lo abracé de nuevo. "Gracias, Jasper."

Estaba agradeciéndole por todo. Por venir aquí hoy. Por ser mi amigo. Por simplemente ser como es.

Renée y yo nos adentramos a su coche. Empezó a conducir hacia uno de nuestros restaurants favoritos.

"No tuve el chance de hablar contigo anoche," dijo. "Pero muchas cosas pasaron sobre las que te quiero hablar."

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunté.

"Bueno, para empezar, Edward y yo decidimos terminar." Dijo casualmente.

¿QUÉ? ¡¿Lo dice enserio?! ¿Ya no está con Edward? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso no debería estar más…molesta?

Oh, dios mío. ¿Edward está _soltero_?

"¿Por qué?" apenas pude preguntar.

"Te lo explicaré en el almuerzo."

"¿Va a ser un largo almuerzo?" pregunté.

Me miró por el rabillo del ojo. "Oh sí."

* * *

Primero que todo, ¡lamento mucho la tardanza! Ahora que estoy de vacaciones mas el hecho de que cumplí años recientemente no me ha dado tiempo de nada, ni siquiera he podido meterme en Internet. Se que he tardado mucho con Healing pero como ya dije no me ha dado tiempo de traducir el capítulo, y pude subir éste ya que **LooreCullen** me hizo el favor de traducírmelo (¡gracias!) y nada mas tuve que hacer un par de arreglos.

En fin, finalmente la esperada 'charla' entre madre e hija xD

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews :D

¡Gracias por leer!

-Mariale


	10. La Charla

**Capítulo diez - La Charla**

**BELLA**

Renée y yo nos sentamos en nuestra mesa del restaurante. Suaves murmullos llenaron mis oídos mientras miraba alrededor. Una pareja mayor de edad sentada a nuestro lado estaba con las manos unidas sobre la mesa y susurrándose el uno al otro con sonrisas en sus rostros. Se miraban con tanto amor y devoción.

Mis ojos viajaron hacia otra mesa. Una familia que consistía en una mamá, papá, una pequeña niña y un bebé recién nacido estaba sentada al otro lado de nosotros. La pequeña niña estaba coloreando el menú infantil, el cual era una sola hoja de papel con varias actividades para niños detrás de ella. La mamá estaba jugando con el recién nacido. Ella estaba riendo y haciendo caras graciosas mientras el padre la observaba con tanta emoción brillando a través de sus ojos. La sonrisa en su rostro era completamente natural mientras veía a su esposa interactuar con su hijo más joven.

Aparté la mirada y encontré una pareja joven caminando detrás de la anfitriona. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas mientras se acercaban a su mesa. El chico apartó la silla para su novia para sentarse. Ella le sonrió mientras él besaba su mejilla cariñosamente antes de tomar su propio asiento.

Empecé a reflejar en mis pensamientos la noche en que mi madre me informó por primera vez sobre su cita con Edward. No creía en el amor duradero en ese entonces. En ese entonces, el cual fue hace un poco más de dos meses, pensaba que la mayoría de las personas se casaban demasiado rápido. Solía pensar que la mayoría de las personas que conocen a alguien, sienten _algo_ y simplemente asumen que es amor. En mis ojos, el amor verdadero no era real.

Pero ahora, mirando las parejas sentadas cerca de mí, estoy empezando a cambiar de opinión. Tal vez el amor incondicional es más común de lo que yo pensaba originalmente. Estas personas se _ven_ enamoradas. No puede estar todo en sus cabezas. Tal vez las almas gemelas sí existen. Tal vez no es tan malo creer en el amor. Tal vez incluso yo tenga un 'felices para siempre' algún día.

Sin embargo, todavía hay relaciones que no entiendo. Como el matrimonio de los padres de Jasper. ¿Cómo puede una mujer que solía ser tan fuerte y llena de vida convertirse en una triste y sumisa mujer que no quiera defenderse por sí misma? ¿Por qué lidia con eso? ¿Qué le pasó?

¿Puedes amar a alguien lo suficiente para permitirles que te descompongan psicológica, emocional y mentalmente? ¿Acaso ella lo ama de verdad? ¿O es que es completamente dependiente de él? Tal vez no cree que se merezca algo mejor. Cualquiera que sea la razón – está mal. Ella necesita buscar ayuda con las autoridades adecuadas, al igual que ayuda professional. Espero que Jasper pueda convencerla de hacer lo correcto.

Él va a ir a la policía pese a la cooperación de ella. Lo admiro tanto. Nunca voy a darle por sentado. Es realmente una persona maravillosa. Sacrificó su oportunidad de ir a un colegio prestigioso para poder quedarse en casa y proteger a su madre. Él pone constantemente a las otras personas antes que a sí mismo.

Miren lo que ha hecho por mí – perdió un mes simplemente quedándose a mi lado y tratando de ayudarme a superar mi infatuación por Edward. Hubiera podido haber hecho otra cosa. Algo más productivo…o al menos algo divertido. Debió de haber sido irritante para él escucharme lloriquear sobre Edward y Renée. Cuando pienso sobre ello, no es gran cosa. Me gusta alguien. Al igual que a billones de personas. Es algo con lo que puedo vivir.

Aparentemente ya no es el novio de mi madre, lo que hace que la situación sea un _poco_ menos extraña. Ahora me gusta el _ex-_novio de mi madre.

Hablando de ello…

"Mamá," dije suavemente mientras mis ojos escaneaban el menú al frente de mí.

"¿Sí?" replicó mientras también miraba el menú.

Mordí mi labio inferior nerviosamente. "¿Querías tener una charla ahora?"

Desde mi visión periférica vi que colocó el menú en la mesa y juntaba sus manos sobre éste. Levanté mis ojos para encontrarme con los de ella.

"¿Cómo has estado disfrutando de tus citas?" preguntó mientras mantenía sus ojos en los míos firmemente.

No esto de nuevo. ¿Cómo puede ser esto relevante con el rompimiento de ella y Edward?

"Mamá," sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que pasó anoche?"

Suspiró y volvió a levantar el menú. "No has estado interesada en ninguno de ellos, ¿verdad?"

Me incliné hacia atrás y reprimí un gemido. "No realmente. La de Emmett fue la única cita que realmente disfruté."

Sonreí pensando en esa extraña coincidencia de que resultó ser el hermano de Edward. De verdad, ¿cuáles eran las oportunidades de que eso ocurriera? El mundo sigue pareciéndome más y más pequeño.

Asintió con la cabeza. "¿Has estado interesada en otra persona?"

El tiempo pareció congelarse mientras la miraba y mi corazón se aceleró. Lo sabe. _Definitivamente_ lo sabe. Me está dando la oportunidad de decirle antes de que pueda confrontarme. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sabido? ¿Soy yo la causa de su rompimiento? ¿Lo dejó ella o él la dejó? ¿Le dijo ella a él sobre mi flechazo y decidió dejar de verla porque se sentiría incómodo pasando mucho tiempo a mi alrededor ahora? ¿Fue eso por lo que llamó a mi mamá hoy para preguntarle por qué no estaba en el trabajo? ¿Para poder verme y despedirme? ¿De verdad se rebajaría tanto?

Traté de apartar mi ansiedad y simplemente responderle. Ella ya lo sabe. No hay punto en mentirle, pero tampoco puedo ser completamente honesta. No puedo decirle todo. Le mataría. Decidí hacerme la indiferente. "Supongo que puedes decir eso." Me encogí de hombros. "No es la gran cosa."

"Me gustaría contraatacar aquello," respondió. "Pienso que sí es la gran cosa."

Oh, dios. ¿Empiezo a llorar y rogar por su perdón? ¡No quise que pasara! ¡Deseo poder controlar mis sentimientos! ¡Honestamente lo hago! Pero fui incapaz. Traté de hacer que esos extraños sentimientos por Edward desaparecieran, pero simplemente no lo harían.

El mesero apareció con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Buenas tardes, señoritas. Mi nombre es Jacob y seré su mesero hoy. ¿Les traigo algo de tomar?"

Miró a Renée y tomó su orden primero.

Sus ojos se enviaron hacia mí y su sonrisa creció. "¿Y para ti?"

"Té helado," respondí.

Asintió con su cabeza una vez. "¿Les gustaría ordenar algún aperitivo?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y Renée dijo, "No, gracias."

"Bien, regresaré con sus bebidas," dijo antes de voltearse.

Renée se aclaró la garganta y fui repentinamente de vuelta a mi pesadilla. Tengo que confesar que me gusta su novio. _Por favor, alguien, quien sea, mátenme ahora._

"¿Ves algo que te gusta?" pregunté y apunté hacia el menú.

_Genial, Bella. Haz obvio que estás buscando evasivas._

_Cállate._

Ni siquiera miró hacia el menú. "Bella, tú eres mi hija y sabes que siempre estás de primera en mi vida. Estás sobre cualquier otra cosa en este mundo."

Miré hacia la mesa y tracé los diseños con mis ojos. No puedo verla mientras me reprimenda sobre traicionarla. Ya estoy empezando a sentirme culpable.

"Bella," envió su brazo hacia el frente y tocó mi mano.

Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia los de ella justo cuando Jacob regresaba con nuestras bebidas.

"Un té helado para ti," dijo mientras colocaba el vaso al frente de mí. "Y un refresco dietético para ti," colocó el otro vaso cerca de Renée.

Me volvió a mirar y sonrió. "¿Ya están listas para ordenar?"

Ni siquiera había mirado lo que tenían. Miré el menú antes, pero no estaba prestando atención. Mis ojos cayeron en algo que se veía decente por lo que elegí eso. Renée ordenó después.

El momento en que Jacob se volteó, la penetrante mirada de Renée regresó a mí.

"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?" prácticamente susurró.

Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. Podía hacerme la tonta y decir que no sé de lo que está hablando. Pero eso es infantil. Y no soy una niña.

Fruncí el ceño. "No podía."

"¿Por qué?"

Suspiré tristemente. "Porque estaba mal. No quería lastimarte."

"No me hubieras lastimado, Bella," dijo con tanta sinceridad. "No puedes controlar la forma en que te sientes hacia alguien."

¿Por qué está siendo tan comprensiva? Sé que a ella le gusta él. O al menos solía hacerlo. Solía hablar sobre él todo el tiempo. Solía sonreír y reír mucho más cuando empezó a salir con él. No debería ser tan serena conmigo. Si la situación fuera al revés, yo estaría furiosa. No lo aceptaría o comprendería tanto. Al menos no creo que lo hiciera.

"¿No deberías estar…molesta?" pregunté con obvia confusión en mi voz.

Sacudió su cabeza. "Claro que no. No me entusiasma, pero ciertamente no estoy molesta."

"¿Es mi culpa?" pregunté. "¿Qué terminaran?"

"No."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Qué pasó entonces?"

"Nos alejamos. No fue culpa de nadie. Ese tipo de cosas pasan en muchas relaciones," explicó. "Fue divertido al principio pero eventualmente…empezó a…bueno…volverse aburrido, para ser honesta."

Eso suena como la Renée que yo conozco. Suele aburrirse con facilidad en la mayoría de sus relaciones.

"Lo que teníamos era más como una amistad," continuó. "No había mucho romance en realidad. Es que era genial hablar con él, ¿sabes?"

Hmm. ¿Era más como una amistad? ¿Cuánta verdad hay en eso? Ella podría estar tratando de hacerme sentir mejor sobre toda la situación de 'querer a su novio'. Tal vez esté tratando de minimizarlo, para que parezca que no había nada especial sobre su relación. Para que yo me sienta menos culpable sobre no ser capaz de suprimir mis sentimientos inapropiados.

"Lo siento," dije. Ella abrió la boca, como si fuera a recordarme que no era mi culpa. "Que la relación no funcionó." Aclaré.

"Es mejor así," respondió con un firme asentimiento.

"Así que, um," dije mientras me revolvía en mi asiento. "¿Él sabe? ¿Edward? ¿Sabe él sobre mi…uh…ya sabes?"

Se quedó quieta por un momento, pensando sobre cómo vociferar lo que fuera que fuera a decir. "Eso es algo que tú y Edward deben discutir."

Esto es tan raro. Renée está actuando como si no fuera gran cosa que fuera a hablar con Edward sobre mis sentimientos por él. No puedo. Todavía está fuera de los límites. Es mi jefe. Sus otros empleados dirían cotilleos sobre mí a mis espaldas. Probablemente me llamarían una zorra por acostarme con el jefe. Todavía no me gustaría ser torturada por mis compañeros de trabajo.

Y también, ¿acaso no son los ex-novios de familiares fuera de límites? Sacudí mi cabeza. Esta situación es tan ridícula. ¿Por qué no pude conocerlo bajo distintas circunstancias? ¿Por qué tuvo que salir con mi madre?

Me estremecí internamente. ¿Puedo besar a alguien que ha besado a mi madre? Asqueroso.

Esperen un minuto. Me estoy yendo por la borda. Estoy asumiendo que realmente tengo una oportunidad con él a pesar del hecho de que es el ex novio de Renée y mi jefe actual. Es muy improbable que le guste de esa forma. ¿Por qué se quedaría co mi madre si lo hiciera? Así que incluso si yo le hubiera gustado, la eligió a ella sobre mí. Él fue la primera elección de ella. No yo. Tengo que recordarme eso. Él la quiso a ella primero. Incluso luego de conocerme. Todavía la quería a ella.

"Esta es, hasta ahora, la conversación más extraña que hemos tenido," medio susurré para mí misma.

Renée rió y asintió con su cabeza en concordancia.

"Pero no entiendo por qué estás siendo tan…" sacudí mi mano alrededor, buscando la palabra correcta.

"¿Tolerante?" terminó.

"Algo así." Repliqué. "Eres demasiado…comprensiva. Yo estaría devastada si estuviera en tu posición."

Suspiró antes de frotarse el mentón. "Soy tu madre, Bella. Si vienes hacia mí en medio de la noche a confesarme que acabas de asesinar a alguien en algún tipo de alboroto, te ayudaría a esconder el cuerpo."

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos en shock.

Ella rió. "El amor que una madre siente por una hija es inexplicable. Es incondicional. Verte feliz significaría el mundo para mí."

"Pero soy feliz ahora," objeté.

Alzó una ceja. "¿Estás segura de eso?"

Suspiré. "No tengo que tener un novio para ser feliz, mamá. Estoy perfectamente bien..."

"¿Viviendo el resto de tu vida en soledad?" interrumpió.

"Iba a decir contigo y con Jasper."

"Jasper y yo te queremos mucho," dijo mientras tomaba mi mano con la suya. "Pero no es lo mismo que el amor romántico. Quiero que sientas eso. Quiero que experimentes el amor con alguien que pueda ofrecerte el mundo."

Abrí mi boca para responder pero en eso noté que Jacob estaba parado al lado de nuestra mesa. Colocó el plato de Renée al frente de ella antes de entregarme el mío. Sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

¿Acaso escuchó lo que Renée acaba de decirme?

El resto del almuerzo continuó con Renée siendo anormalmente comprensiva y generosa. Jacob me entregó discretamente un pedazo de hoja doblado cuando colocó la factura en la mesa. Lo abrí luego de que se fuera. Tenía su primer y segundo nombre, junto con su número telefónico y correo electrónico.

Casi reí en voz alta. Esta es la primera vez que algo así me ocurre. Parece un buen chico, pero mi corazón ya ha sido capturado por otra persona. Incluso si esa otra persona prefiere a Renée que a mí – todavía sigue perteneciéndole a él.

**----------**

Renée me dejó en la casa en algún momento de la tarde. Pasamos algunas horas juntas, caminando por Seattle y simplemente hablando. Luego del almuerzo, nunca volvimos a sacar el tema de Edward. Hasta que aparcó al frente de la casa.

"Voy a salir con alguien esta noche," empezó a decir mientras yo alzaba mis cejas. ¿¡Tan pronto!? "¡No me juzgues!" dijo juguetonamente. "Como decía, simplemente te dejo y seguiré mi camino. Deberías llamar a Edward y dejarle saber qué pasó."

Oh, cierto. Todavía tengo que explicar mi ausencia. Estaba esperando que aquello pudiera esperar hasta mañana. Pero supongo que ahora sería mejor en caso de que decida despedirme. También podría hacerlo por teléfono en vez de conducir todo el camino sólo para ser llamada a la oficina y enviada a casa.

Tiene dos razones legítimas para terminar mi empleo. Primero, no lo llamé para decirle que no iría. Segundo, nuestra relación personal (él estando posiblemente asustado de mí por mis sentimientos hacia él) podría interferir en nuestros trabajos.

Caminé dentro de la casa para ver a la mamá de Jasper sentada en nuestro sofá. Estaba acurrucada contra el reposabrazos y mordiéndose las uñas.

"Hey," saludé con una sonrisa. "¿Dónde está Jasper?"

Se volteó para verme, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Sus manos estaban temblando nerviosamente. "Oh, está en la tienda."

"Oh," dije quietamente. "¿Estás bien?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "Sólo quiero ir a casa."

Suspiré y me senté en la silla. "Lo siento, pero honestamente no entiendo por qué quieres regresar allí."

"Bella," se inclinó contra el reposabrazos para estar más cerca de mí. "Cuando has estado con alguien por mucho tiempo, empiezas a aceptar sus defectos. Es una parte de quiénes son. Todos tienen un lado bueno y un lado malo. Todos somos capaces de hacer cosas malignas, pero también somos capaces de hacer cosas buenas. Mi esposo – él es sólo más abierto con su lado malo."

Quería objetar. Quería recordarle que _hay_ personas crueles afuera que _no_ sienten remordimiento. Por lo que sé, su esposo podría ser uno de ellos.

"Es un buen hombre, Bella," continuó. "El hombre del que me enamoré todavía está dentro de él. Veo un destello de él cada cuanto. Esa es la razón por la que me quedo. Sé, que con el tiempo, ese hombre saldrá para volver a brillar," estaba sonriendo para ella misma mientras decía la última frase.

Honestamente cree que él cambiará. Simplemente no puedo entender eso. Él la lastima – bastante. ¿Y ella es capaz de pasarlo por alto para que puedan estar juntos?

Suspiré. Nunca entenderé esto completamente. Hablar con ella sobre ello sólo está estimulando la rabia que siento hacia él.

Me levanté y la miré. "Bueno, tengo que llamar a mi jefe y decirle por qué no estaba en el trabajo hoy."

Bajó los ojos hacia el suelo y lució culpable. "Lamento haberte llamado," susurró.

"Yo no lo hago," me arrodillé frente a ella. "Me alegro que llamaras. Ese fue el primer paso en admitir que hay algo que no está bien sobre tu esposo. Hiciste algo bueno al llamar. Admito que estaba menos que complacida cuando te rehusaste a irte, pero entiendo que necesitas tomar los pasos lentamente."

No respondió por lo que me volví a levantar y caminé hacia la cocina para llamar a Edward.

Respiré profundamente y marqué su número telefónico.

"¿Hola?"

_No me despidas, por favor._

"Sr. Cullen, es Bella Swan," rodé mis ojos. _¿Sr. Cullen?_ Claro. Ser profesional _sí_ que ayudará.

"Bella," sonaba tan aliviado. "Estaba tan preocupado por ti. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Estás bien?"

Usualmente esa no es la forma en que se comienza el discurso de 'estás despedida'. Hmm.

"Estoy bien," miré hacia la sala de estar para ver si la mamá de Jasper estaba prestando atención a mi llamada. Todavía estaba aplastada contra el reposabrazos del sofá. Su cabeza estaba gacha. "Hubo un problema personal que tuve que atender. Lamento tanto no haber llamado, pero no podía. No tenía mi teléfono conmigo."

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó en un tono amistoso.

"Um, bueno," me adentré más a la cocina y bajé mi voz. "Alguien me llamó muy temprano en la mañana para ir a ayudarle. Ella estaba teniendo un problema con…"

Alguien golpeó la puerta principal. Corrí de la cocina hacia la sala de estar. La mamá de Jasper todavía estaba en el sofá, observando la puerta con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

Volvieron a tocar.

"Espera," le dije a Edward en el teléfono. "Alguien está en la puerta."

Abrí la puerta. Oh, dios mío. Es _él_. El padrastro de Jasper. Estaba parado al otro lado de la puerta con sus ojos entrecerrados hacia mí. Me moví hacia atrás para cerrar la puerta de golpe en su rostro pero estiró su brazo para mantener la puerta abierta.

"¡Sal de aquí!" le grité. "¡No puedes estar aquí! Voy a llamar a la policía."

"Amenazas vacías no funcionan conmigo," murmuró.

La mamá de Jasper se deslizó fuera del sofá y caminó hacia nosotros.

"¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!" le dije y me moví para pararme al frente de ella para poder funcionar como escudo.

Su esposo se adentró a la casa y yo le grité. "¡Sal de mi casa!"

Podía escuchar a Edward del otro lado del teléfono. "¡¿Bella?! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! ¿Estás bien?"

"¡No!" dije en el teléfono. "¡Hay un hombre no deseado que entró en mi casa!"

"Bien, voy en camino. Sólo espera un par de minutos," dijo con voz apurada. Escuché un motor encenderse de fondo.

El padrastro de Jasper me dio una mirada maliciosa mientras yo extendía mis brazos, soltando el teléfono en el proceso y bloqueándolo de conseguir a su esposa.

"¡Sal de mi casa AHORA!"

"El karma es una mierda, ¿a que sí?" Dijo antes de agarrarme fuertemente y lanzarme a un lado. Caí en el sofá y gemí. Ow. Eso dolió.

"Vamos," el padrastro de Jasper agarró el antebrazo de su esposa y tiró de ella hacia la puerta principal.

Corrí hacia ellos y me paré al frente de él. "¡Mi amigo viene en camino ahora! ¡Pateará tu trasero si no sales ahora!"

Él rió y llevó a su esposa fuera de la puerta.

"¡Laurent!" le grité. "¡Déjala ir!"

Me ignoró y caminó hacia el patio del frente. Lo seguí y lo empujé por la espalda. Envió su cabeza hacia mí y me empujó de vuelta, haciéndome tropezar en la resbaladiza grama y caer al suelo.

Hubo un sonido de chirridos de neumáticos y en eso brillantes luces me cegaron repentinamente mientras un coche aparcaba. Laurent todavía tenía un fuerte agarre en su esposa mientras observaba el auto. La puerta de éste se abrió y yo me levanté.

"¡Bella!" Esa era la voz de Edward.

Trastabilló hacia nosotros y se paró al frente de mí, jadeando. "¡¿Estás bien?!"

Miré hacia Laurent. "Lo estaré cuando ese idiota esté en la cárcel."

Edward lo miró a él y después a su esposa. "Eso no tomaría mucho tiempo. Llamé a la policía cuando venía para acá."

Como si hubiera sido un llamado, sirenas empezaron a sonar en la distancia y empezaron a sonar más fuertes. Laurent empezó a asustarse visiblemente mientras su esposa sollozaba a su lado.

Edward se acercó más a mí por lo que apenas hubo espacio entre nosotros. Inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y tocó ligeramente mi brazo. "¿Estás bien?"

Su voz envió un estremecimiento por mi espina. "Estoy bien," susurré.

Sentí este innegable empuje hacia él. Quería dar un paso más cerca para que el espacio entre nosotros fuera inexistente. Pero en eso fui regresada a la realidad cuando escuché a Laurent gritarle a su esposa antes de correr hacia su auto. Luces rojas y azules aparecieron en mi vista mientras Laurent se deslizaba en su coche, sin su esposa.

Edward se movió hacia atrás mientras la mamá de Jasper corría hacia el auto de Laurent. Gritos y llantos. Corrí hacia ella y la tironeé hacia atrás. Mis brazos la rodearon por su estómago mientras ella se inclinaba hacia delante y sollozaba.

"¡No puedo perderlo!" lloró.

Edward caminó a mi lado y se acercó a uno de los oficiales. Laurent estaba atascado en su auto, atrapado por la patrulla detrás de él. Laurent golpeó el volante y gritó profanidades tan fuerte que pude escucharlo sobre el llanto de su esposa.

La hora siguiente fue una locura. Tuve que hablar con la policía sobre lo que pasó. Laurent fue arrestado. Gracias a dios. La mama de Jasper siguió sollozando y se rehusó a hablar con alguien. Jasper fue a la casa cuando la policía todavía estaba aquí. Se volvió loco y demandó saber qué estaba pasando. Explicó que no había ido a la policía hoy, como yo había pensado y esperaba que hiciera. Dijo que quería pasar el día con su mamá y en eso ir mañana. Bueno, al menos ya eso está arreglado ahora.

Edward pasaba sus dedos por su cabello continuamente. Deseaba saber lo que estaba pensando. Luego de que la policía se fuera y el drama se muriera, la tensión entre nosotros regresó y la incomodidad también.

Ahora que sabía que él y mi madre no siguen juntos…es _más difícil_ estar con él. No tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar en privado debido a que Jasper dominó mi atención pidiéndome detalles sobre lo que había ocurrido. Edward se fue luego de preguntarme si estaba segura que me encontraba bien. Dije que sí, y en eso preguntó si podía ir al restaurante temprano porque necesita hablarme sobre algo.

Tuve dificultades al tratar de dormir. Mi mente reproducía constantemente sus palabras en mi cabeza. Quería verme mañana temprano. Antes de que cualquier persona esté allí. ¿Sobre qué quiere hablarme? ¿Va a cambiar de opinion sobre despedirme? ¿Acaso se dio cuenta de que el drama me sigue a cualquier lado que vaya? ¿Y no quiere ser parte de ello?

Supongo que tendré que esperar hasta mañana para saberlo.

* * *

¡Hola! Sí, lo sé, tardé un año en actualizar -.- ¿mi patética excusa? como ya había expicado en otra de mis historias, se me borró la carpeta donde tenía todos mis fics (tenía más de treinta que ni siquiera había publicado) y entre ellos algunos capítulos que ya había traducido de esta historia. Espero que puedan entenderme.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Creen que Edward despedirá a Bella...o le hablará sobre algo más? :)

¡Gracias por leer! Espero sus opiniones.

-Mariale

**Publicidad**:

Nueva historia, **Ladrona De Corazones**. (M)

Nuevo one shot traducido,** I Carry Your Heart With Me**. (M)

Pásense a ver qué les parece :)


	11. Catering, parte uno

**Capítulo once - Catering, parte uno.**

**EDWARD**

Mis ojos estaban pegados al reloj desde que mi conversación telefónica con Renée terminó. Los segundos pasaban como minutos. Los minutos pasaban como horas. Las horas se sentían como días.

Todos sabían que no debían de perturbarme hoy. Miraba de forma amenazadora a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirar en mi dirercción. Mi cabeza estaba nublada con imágenes de Bella. Bella en un accidente automovilístico. Bella atrapada en un auto destrozado. Bella atada en algún lugar. Bella secuestrada a punta de pistola. Bella sangrando. Bella gritando. Bella llorando.

Bella. Bella. ¡Bella!

¡¿Por qué demonios nadie me llamó para informarme de su paradero?!

¿Cómo Renée pudo mantenerme fuera de esto así? ¿Acaso sabía lo que le había pasado a su hija? ¿Le importó que hubiera caminado fuera de este restaurante ya múltiples veces, sólo para caminar adentro de vuelta? Sigo queriendo entrar en mi auto y buscar a Bella yo mismo, pero en eso cambiaría de opinión. Necesitaba estar aquí en caso de que apareciera.

¡Maldición!

¿Por qué Renée no me llamó? Sólo podía pensar en dos respuestas, la primera siendo que no tenía ningunas novedades. La segunda siendo que estaba demasiado distraída para hablar por su descubrimiento de lo que le pasó a Bella. Por favor, rogué, por favor, que sea la opción número uno.

Un toque en la puerta de mi oficina hizo que apartara la mirada del reloj. Quien quiera que sea, debía de tener bolas de acero. Sabían mejor que interrumpirme mientras estaba haciendo... absolutamente nada.

A menos que... a menos que sea Bella. Sostuve mi respiración. Por favor, que sea Bella.

La manija se torció y yo me tensé en mi asiento. _Vamos, Bella. Sé tú, por favor_.

Las bisagras rechinaron mientras la puerta se abría. La puerta se abrió lentamente, una pulgada por cada momento. Mi ansiedad y anticipación continuaron aumentando. Bella. Bella. Bella.

Una pálida mano apareció a la vista y agarró el lado de la puerta. _Bella. Bella. Bella_.

Una cabeza con cabello oscuro empezó a asomarse dentro de la oficina. _Bella. Bella. Bella_.

Ojos marrones oscuros se bloquearon con los míos.

Mi rostro decayó.

_Alice_.

Mis codos estaban descansando en mi escritorio, mis manos unidas al frente de mi rostro. Cerré mis ojos por un breve segundo y respiré profundamente por mi nariz. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe antes de apretar mi mandíbula. No estaba de humor para una conversación amistosa. Más le vale que esto sea relacionado con el trabajo.

"¿Es este un mal momento?" Alice se adentró a la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, obviamente sin darle importancia a que sea o no un mal momento. Ya se había invitado a sí misma a entrar.

Mantuve mis ojos en ella sin decir una palabra. Aunque pareció inafectada. Se dirigió hacia la silla al frente de mi escritorio y se sentó.

"Así que." Sonrió brillantemente y cruzó sus piernas. "¿Adivina qué?"

Parpadeé.

Frunció los labios. "Sí, tienes razón. Adivinar es tan de tercer grado."

Volví a parpadear.

"Ok, escucha," comenzó. "Hay una gran fiesta elegante en la mansión Volturi mañana en la noche, y, ¿adivina quién va a ser parte del servicio de comidas del evento?"

Suspiré y me incliné hacia atrás en mi silla.

"Claro." Sacudió su cabeza. "Lo olvidé. No adivinanzas. Como decía, la respuesta es...¡YO!" Chilló y saltó de su silla. "¿Puedes creerlo, Edward? ¡Esa esposa cazadora de dinero de uno de los hombres más ricos de Seattle hizo que uno de sus sirvientes llamara el restaurante y pidiera que yo me haga cargo del catering!" Colapsó en la silla de nuevo con una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro. "Sé que literalmente no tengo tiempo para planear esto, por lo que necesitaba empezar de una vez." Pausó y me miró sospechosamente.

Suspiré de nuevo, "¿Qué más necesitas?"

Sonrió. "Ayudantes. Ya sabes, personas que me ayuden a cocinar y otras que me ayuden a servir los platos de comida deliciosa y que agua la boca que tendrá a esa mujer creída demandando que me encargue de _todos_ sus eventos."

"¿Cuántas personas necesitas?"

Toqueteó un dedo sobre su labio inferior. "Bueno, ya sé a quienes quiero. Paul y Seth para ayudar con la cocina. Rosalie, Jasper, Victoria...Bella." SUs ojos se enviaron de golpe a mi rostro cuando el último nombre se deslizó de su lengua. "Y, um, ¿qué tal ese hermano tuyo? No tiene un trabajo, y necesita levantar ese perezoso trasero y hacer algo para contribuir con la sociedad. Esos cinco podrían ser nuestros pequeños camareros y camareras. Oh, y te necesito a ti. Para que puedas, ya sabes, dirigir o hacer de niñera...o cualquier cosa que hagas."

Pensé sobre ello por un momento. Era factible. Excepto por la parte de Bella. ¡Ni siquiera estaba aquí! No sabía dónde estaba o si estaba a salvo. "Está bien," Dije finalmente. "¿Ya has hablado con ello?"

Asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, a todos excepto a Bella y tu hermano. Tú puedes simplemente llevarlo contigo. Y Bella... ¿dónde está Bella? ¿Acaso no se supone que deba estar aquí?"

Ignoré su pregunta sobre la ausencia de Bella. No necesitaba meter a alguien en mi bizarra obsesión y preocupación por ella. "Deberías dejar a Bella fuera y sólo preguntar por cualquiera de las camareras."

Sacudió su cabeza en una terca y aniñada manera. "Nop. Lo siento. No puedo. Ya he hecho mi lista de personas."

"Entonces cámbiala," dije rotundamente.

Chasqueó la lengua. "Nop."

"Bella ya me ha dicho que es torpe y no es buena en largos grupos de personas," protesté. "NO querrá hacer el trabajo."

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Haré que lo haga."

Entrecerré los ojos. "No _harás_ que haga algo."

Rodó los ojos. "Cálmate, Edward. Lo hará."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunté.

"Sólo lo sé. Intuición femenina y todo eso."

"Claro," repliqué inactivamente.

"Si no le preguntas, lo haré yo," amenazó. "Bueno, no preguntaré. Le diré que esté allí. Y tú me conoces, no me rendiré hasta que ella esté en sus rodillas y gritando que amará hacer el trabajo, sólo para que pueda callarme."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Alice, por favor, sólo déjala en paz."

Se levantó de la silla y me miró. "Mañana en la mañana, lo primero que haré es correr directamente hacia ella y decirle que cancele sus planes para la noche porque me ayudará en el catering."

Cuando Alice decía algo, lo decía de verdad. Si por algún milagro Bella apareciera mañana en la mañana, la pobre chica sería bombardeada con las ridículas propuestas de Alice. De alguna forma tendría que alcanzarla antes de que Alice lo hiciera.

******

Pasé el resto de la tarde y la temprana noche tratando de mantenerme ocupado en vez de pensar en Bella. Descubrí que podía comportarme sanamente si ella no estaba en mi mente.

Acabababa de dejar el restaurante t deslizarme en mi coche cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Observé de reojo el ID de la llamada antes de presionar el botón de atender.

"¿Hola?"

"No hay comida en la casa," una profunda voz masculina dijo en la otra línea, sonando bastante como un niño quejándose.

"¿A qué te refieres con que no hay comida? Emmett, hay una despensa completa de comida. Tenemos sopas y vegetales y..."

"Déjame corregir eso," dijo. "No tienes ningún comestible en la casa."

Gemí y me presioné el puente de la nariz. "Bien. Ya estoy en el coche. Iré a un supermercado. ¿Qué necesitas?"

Listó elementos cualquiera que causarían que cualquier persona explotara como un globo. Reí antes de trancar y conduje hacia la tienda más cerca para recoger su insalubre comida chatarra.

----------

Estaba viendo los diferentes tipos de doritos mientras trataba de recordar qué tipo le gustaba. Podía comprar uno de cada tipo, una pérdida de dinero, o simplemente llamar y preguntar. Me decidí un par de segundos después y busqué mi teléfono.

En el momento en que lo agarré, empezó a sonar. Alcé mis cejas. Wow, tal vez él podía leer mi mente. Pero una rápida ojeada al ID de la llamada me dijo que no era Emmett quien llamaba. 'Renée Casa' aparecía en la pantalla. Respiré profundamente. Esto era. Ella o iba a decirme que Bella estaba bien...o...

Presioné el botón verde y sostuve el teléfono en mi oreja.

"¿Hola?" Fui capaz de soltar.

"Sr. Cullen, es Bella Swan."

¿Bella? Mi corazón dejó de latir por un breve segundo y mi estómago se revolvió como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, a punto de bajar la primera colina empinada.

"Bella," dije en un respiro, aliviado. Oh, gracias Dios. No sonaba herida. Estaba bien. ¿Pero dónde había estado? "Estaba tan preocupado por ti. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien. Hubo un problema personal que tuve que atender. Lamento tanto no haber llamado, pero no podía. No tenía mi teléfono conmigo."

Sentí como si pudiera respirar de nuevo. Mi pecho ya no se oprimía o se sentía restringido. Quería reír. "¿Qué pasó?" mi tono era notablemente más calmado - suave y agradable.

"Um, bueno," susurró, como si estuviera tratando de mantener la conversación en privado. "Alguien me llamó muy temprano en la mañana para ir a ayudarle. Ella estaba teniendo un problema con..."

Hubo una pausa en la otra línea. Aparté el teléfono para ver si se había caído la llamada. Nop. Todavía estaba allí. Estuve a punto de llamarla pero en eso la escuché hablar.

"Espera. Alguien está en la puerta."

Asentí con la cabeza y envié mi mirada de nuevo a los doritos. Agarré una de sabor ranch. Si no era la que Emmett quería, bueno, entonces qué mal. Tomaría lo que yo le daría y le gustaría.

"¡Sal de aquí!"

Me congelé. Mi corazón se hundió en mi estómago. Bella le estaba gritando a alguien del otro lado de la línea. ¡¿A quién le estaba hablando?!

"¡No puedes estar aquí! Voy a llamar a la policía."

Mi corazón casi explotó cuando la escuché gritarle a alguien. Me esforcé en escuchar lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras soltaba la bolsa y corría por el pasillo, dejando el carrito detrás por igual. Ignoré la molesta mirada de los compradores mientras hacía mi camino entre ellos. Hubo más voces y yo corrí fuera de la tienda, hacia mi coche.

"¡¿Bella?! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! ¿Estás bien?" Grité en el teléfono.

"¡No! ¡Hay un hombre no deseado que entró en mi casa!"

¡Mierda! Alcancé mi auto y abrí la puerta. "Bien, voy en camino. Sólo espera un par de minutos," prendí el motor incluso antes de cerrar la puerta. Espera, Bella. Afortunadamente la tienda estaba sólo a unas cuadras de su casa.

Juro que si algo le ocurre a ella...no sería responsable de mis acciones. Bizqueé y traté de concentrarme en mi conducción mientras sostenía mi teléfono con mi mano libre. Necesitaba calmarme antes de tener un accidente automovilístico.

Escuché sus gritos en la distancia. Sonaba como si estuviera dentro de un tunel, pero sabía que debió de haber lanzado el teléfono en algún lado. Hice una rápida desición para cambiar a otra línea y llamar al 911. Les dije rápidamente que hubo un saboteo en la residencia Swan, y la mujer dijo que una unidad de patrulla está en camino. Fui de nuevo a la otra línea pero no pude escuchar nada. Ninguna palabra.

Lancé mi teléfono en el asiento del pasajero y agarré el volante hasta que mis nudillos se volvieron lo más blanco posible.

Cuando la casa de Bella apareció a mi vista, vi dos personas paradas en el jardín de enfrente. Un hombre y una mujer. En eso vi a Bella sentada en la grama. No se veía que había decidido tomar simplemente un pequeño descanso de gritar y sentarse, lucía como si hubiera sido empujada. Mi mandíbula se tensó mientras pisoteaba el freno y aparcaba a medio camino en la calzada. La policía todavía no estaba aquí. Les había ganado.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Bella levantándose.

"¡Bella!" grité y corrí hacia ella.

La alcancé y empecé a jadear. "¡¿Estás bien?!" Mis ojos escanearon su rostro. No se veía herida. No habían moretones. No cortes.

Miró hacia el hombre parado a su lado, el hombre que tenía un firme agarre en la mujer parada a su otro lado. "Lo estaré hasta que ese idiota esté en la cárcel."

Lo miré y sentí mi mano torcerse. Quería golpear mi puño contra su rostro repetidamente. "Eso no debería tomar mucho tiempo. Llamé a la policía cuando venía en camino."Qué _coño_ hizo él para hacer que Bella lo odie tanto? ¿Y quién demonios era esa mujer? ¡Necesitaba algunas respuestas antes de volverme loco!

Estuve a punto de preguntar qué ocurrió cuando escuché las sirenas retumbando en la distancia. Estaban acercándose rápidamente. Todavía tenía ganas de golpear y dejar inconsciente a ese hombre por lo que me acerqué a Bella y la toqué. Tenía que mantener mis manos ocupadas antes de que hiciera algo para ser arrestado por igual. "¿Estás bien?" le pregunté.

"Estoy bien," susurró.

Traté de preguntar qué pasó de nuevo, pero en eso escuché al hombre soltar una cadena de maldiciones antes de apartar a la otra mujer e irse hacia el auto que asumía que era suyo.

La policía arribó y lo arrestó. Bella me explicó qué ocurrió antes y por qué él estaba en su casa. Sacudí mi cabeza en descreimiento. No sólo la mamá de Jasper arriesgó la vida de Bella, si no que Bella se sacrificó a sí misma para salvarla. Estaba seguro que no era tan melodramático como eso, pero igual, la chica no le daba importaba a su propia vida. Nunca había conocido a alguien como ella antes.

Antes de irme, le pedí a Bella que viniera al restaurante temprano. Quería hablar con ella antes que Alice lo hiciera, para darle una oportunidad de escapar antes de que Alice pudiera molestarla. Pero conociendo a Bella, ella aceptaría el trabajo. Esa era la forma en la que era, incluso si ella no _quisiera_ hacerlo, lo haría.

Se veía casi preocupada cuando le dije que quería hablar con ella. Eso me regresó hacia mi reciente terminación. ¿Acaso Bella sabía lo que había ocurrido entre su madre y yo? ¿Renée tuvo la misma discusión con Bella que tuvo conmigo? ¿Estaba nerviosa sobre mis intenciones con ella? ¿Estaba preocupada de que yo empezar a flirtear con ella?

Instantáneamente recordé lo que dijo primero cuando llamó. Me dijo Sr. Cullen. Nunca me había llamado así antes. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de establecer una relación profesional? ¿Era esa la forma de recordarme que yo era su jefe y ella no quería que nada personal surgiera entre nosotros? Creo que Renée tal vez haya malentendido los sentimientos de Bella hacia mí.

No dormí bien esa noche. Seguía despertándome cada media hora. No podía sacar a Bella de mi cabeza. ¿Cómo cambiarían las cosas entre nosotros? Si ella es distante y actúa diferente a mi alrededor, sabría que no está interesada y que tendría que dejarla sola.

Me forcé a ir a dormir. Iba a ser un largo día mañana. Sabía que Alice se volvería loca con prepararlo todo e iba a ser una tortura estar cerca de ella ahora. En eso tendríamos que ir a esa fiesta. Quién sabe cuánto duraría.

**BELLA**

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios cuando llegué al restaurante. Ciertamente sabía que él y mi mamá rompieron, y que posiblemente sabría mi flechazo por él. Eso podría estarlo poniendo intranquilo. ¿Y si me confrontaba por ello? ¿Me diría que lo dejara ir y que persiguiera a alguien que realmente estuviera interesado? ¿Me despediría?

Tragué antes de tocar la puerta de su oficina. La puerta se abrió casi inmediatamente y estaba cara a cara con Edward.

Sus ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos, como si estuviera exhausto y no hubiera dormido la noche anterior. Bueno, esos nos hacían dos.

"Entra," dijo suavemente y se apartó del camino para que yo pudiera seguirlo más adentro en la oficina.

Jugueteé con mis manos nerviosamente y lo miré. "¿De qué querías hablarme?"

"Buenos días para ti también," rió.

Me mordí el labio inferior. "Lo siento. Es que estoy nerviosa."

Sus cejas se fruncieron juntas. "¿Por qué es eso?"

"Me llamaste a tu oficina."

"Oh," soltó unas risitas. "No estás en problemas. Puedes relajarte."

Eso todavía no me hacía sentir aliviada. Todavía podía interrogarme sobre mis sentimientos.

Lo miré expectantemente antes de que me hiciera señas hacia la silla al frente de su escritorio. Caminé y tomé asiento mientras él se paraba al frente de mí y se recostaba contra su escritorio.

"Tengo algo que preguntarte, y por favor, siéntete libre de declinar," dijo. "No estás obligada a hacer esto."

Mi corazón se aceleró. Acaso él...¿acaso él iba a invitarme a salir? "¿Sí?" pregunté tímidamente.

"Alice vino ayer," empezó a decir.

¿Alice? ¿Qué? Estaba confundida.

"Está organizando una fiesta esta noche," continuó. "Sólo un montón de millonarios reuniéndose. Nada importante. Como decía, me preguntó si podía pedirte que la ayudaras."

¿Era esto sobre catering? ¿De verdad? Casi reí fuertemente. Estaba preocupándome por nada. ¡Me estresé por nada! No podía creerlo. Mi boca se abrió pero él me cortó.

"No tienes que hacerlo. Estaré allí, al igual que Rosalie y Victoria, y un par más." Pausó y una comisura de sus labios se levantó. "Y mi hermano. Sé que ustedes dos ya se conocen."

Me ruboricé. "Sabes que no hay nada entre nosotros, ¿verdad?" repentinamente quise hacerle saber eso. No tenía idea de lo que Emmett le había dicho.

Sonrió. "Lo sé, pero igual, tal vez sea agradable trabajar tan cerca con alguien de tu interés amoroso." Sus ojos estaban buscando los míos cuidadosamente. Buscando algo que tal vez fuera a soltar.

_No_ tenía idea de lo cerca que estaba. "No me gusta Emmett," confirmé.

Lució un poco aliviado, probablemente porque pensaría que era extraño que yo saliera con su hermano desde que él salió con mi madre. Pero sus ojos estaban buscando. ¿Qué estaba tratando de averiguar?

"Ok," dijo luego de un breve período de silencio. "Alice quiere que seas una de las camareras. Traté de advertirle que no querías verte envuelta en ello, pero insistió que te quería a ti."

Estaba en lo cierto, no quería verme envuelta en ello.

Aunque sí dijo que era un grupo de gente rica, así que ¿y si me tropezaba y derramaba algo sobre el anfitrión y arruinaba la fiesta completa?

"Bueno, lo haré con una condición," dije.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó.

"¿Puedo llevar a Jasper conmigo?" pregunté con ojos suplicantes. "Él puede asegurarse de que no haga el ridículo, y tiene experiencia."

Asintió con la cabeza. "Estoy seguro que eso no será un problema. Sólo habla con Alice sobre ello. Estoy seguro que está tratando de secuestrarte en algún momento del día para hacer que hagas lo que ella quiera."

"Ok." Me levanté para alistarme para mi turno en el momento en que la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

Alice estaba parada en el marco de la puerta con una maniática sonrisa en su rostro. "Oh, bien," se dirigió hacia mí. "¡Estás aquí temprano! Estoy segura que Edward ya te informó sobre el trabajo que estarás haciendo esta noche. Forcé a una de las chicas para que tomara tu puesto como anfitriona hoy. Así que, ¡hoy eres toda mía! ¡Vamos a alistarnos!"

Miré hacia Edward con una expresión de ayuda en mi rostro.

Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Si te cansas de ella," Edward me dijo, "sólo trata de escapar y correr hacia mí, me encargaré de ello y la encerraré en un armario si tengo que hacerlo."

Presentía que iba a hacer eso.

* * *

¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Realmente no tengo excusa, sólo que he estado ocupada últimamente, la vida real y el planeamiento del concurso (Hateful Lemonade Contest) me han distraído bastante.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, estoy segura que el de la fiesta les gustará.

Gracias por leer,

- Mariale


End file.
